In A Different Light
by Hermie Nevi
Summary: After being targeted by a sniper, Clair somehow gets Daisuke as his personal bodyguard. However, the seemingly simple assignment leaves both men drowning in the sins & pain of thier pasts. ANGST, BDSM, some Noncon., YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Authors' notes: First, this takes place(and was also written) after Dice and Claire face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Secondly, yes, Claire is a little off in the beginning chapters. He has a good reason, trust us. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. Liberties taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that._

In a Different Light

Tal and One

"Don't put your feet on my chair," Shun Aurora scolded his brother as the younger man slid across the huge desk and leaned on his knees. Not paying any attention to the warning, his feet-- still wet and muddy from walking to the huge office building-- dropped into the expensive leather desk chair. The older man put his fingers to his forehead and sighed. "I have enough to worry about without wondering if I have your dirty footprints on my ass."

"Take it easy, bro. From where I'm sitting life's been pretty quiet. Haven't done much other than play that new online game on my computer. In between paperwork of course." Daisuke picked up a neat looking crystal paperweight and began looking through it, watching the kaleidoscope effect it had on his older brother.

"That would be because thirteen of the crime world's heavy hitters have turned up dead or damn near dead over the last couple weeks." Shun frowned as he plucked the paperweight out of Daisuke's hand. "If you could look at the file I…" He looked down at the desktop where the file had been. Sighing, he shoved Daisuke over and pulled the file from under him. "Look at this. There's someone new in town, but we don't know who yet." Shun retrieved his coffee cup from its precarious perch on the very edge of the desk.

"We hardly have the budget to protect the innocents from crimes about to happen." Flipping through the more boring parts, Dice pulled out several photos of victims. "These are all connected? Wow, they got the head of the Farillo family. That must be fresh. The news hasn't reported it. So what are you telling me? We in the business of protecting criminals now?"

"Since we haven't any evidence to arrest any of these men, they are technically law-abiding citizens and we have to protect them too," Shun replied, moving to the side of his office to refill his coffee cup.

Dice made a derisive sound in the back of his throat as he continued to peruse the file. "Oh no, not him…" He held up one of the photos. "Why is this guy in here? Tell me we've finally got something solid and he's behind this. Is that it? He might have brought in some new talent but it just has that Leonelli flare doesn't it?"

"Actually, Daisuke, Clair Leonelli took two bullets in the chest the day before yesterday. And," Shun paused to measure sugar into his coffee. "Though the wounds weren't fatal, nothing has been released to the media about him at all. Though I'm sure you saw the report about the shooting at his casino on the evening news."

"Yeah… but no one said he was shot. Can't say I'm surprised." Dice found something new to play with. "Hey when did you start smoking cigars? They look expensive. Probably a kickback. Anyway, I doubt it's even related. Clair Leonelli has more enemies than we could possibly keep track of. Just the old guard of the families alone who dislike his more youthful --as in crazy and reckless-- way of business number in the dozens." The feet went back up on the desk chair. "Then you've got to consider he staged it to get us off his track. I mean if I wanted him dead I'd do bit more than two bullets to the chest and these guys have easily taken out some serious heavies. It's either no relation or a diversion. So what do you want from me?"

Shun grabbed Daisuke's arm and hauled him off the desk. "We're going for a ride, Dice. You're going to go on bodyguard duty for a few days."

Dice shrugged his arm away. "Only if you're buying me some lunch along the way. And I don't like where this is leading, Shun. Just who am I guarding and since when is that even in my job description and where are we riding too?"

A commotion in the outer office drew Shun's attention before he could answer Daisuke's questions. His secretary's voice carried into the room, obviously telling someone off. The intercom lit up, and her voice filled the room. "Mr. Aurora, you have a vis-- Hey! Get back here you little punk!"

"Guess one of the taxpayers wants to chat with you about the job your doing," Dice said purposely opening the door for whoever was making their way down the small alcove to the Chief's office.

The thick wheel of a motorized wheelchair bumped unapologetically over Daisuke's foot. "What the hell is going on?" An angry voice hissed as the wheelchair skidded to a stop, leaving tire marks on Shun's polished floor. Narrowed lavender eyes glared up at the Chief as Clair Leonelli waited for an explanation.

"I was just heading over to drop off the guard you requested, Mr. Leonelli." Shun replied, seemingly undisturbed by Clair's sudden appearance and outburst.

"I requested a guard, not that worthless slacker!" Clair gestured to Daisuke.

"I'd be offended," Dice was walking off his throbbing foot. "But since I'm not about to be his bodyguard, I'll let it slide. You don't pay me enough. And remember what I said? I mean a wheelchair. A few weeks ago I took three bullets to the chest and look at me."

Clair stood, slower than he liked, and he had his gun leveled somewhat shakily at Daisuke. "Shall we see if you can take three more?" The color was quickly draining from Clair's face and he tried not to clutch the back of the wheelchair too obviously.

"Like you're going to shoot me in here." Dice stood his ground even took a step closer having noticed the shaky way Clair was gripping the gun. Ready for anything he looked to his brother. "Alright he really is hurt, but what does that prove?'

"Mr. Leonelli has received a second round of threats. Our guy sends several vague warnings to his intended victims," Shun explained as he walked towards Clair. "Now Mr. Leonelli, why don't you put that away?"

Several of Clair's henchmen appeared in the doorway, panting from having run up the stairs after Clair took off. "Mr. Leonelli."

Two shots fired, wildly sailing off to chip the woodwork near the ceiling. Clair's gun clattered to the floor and he slumped over the wheelchair. Beating back the henchmen who ran to check on him, Clair glared at Shun then Daisuke. "I'm going to trust you this one time, Mr. Chief. But I'm sure you can guess what'll happen if you're wrong." Clair sat back down and rubbed his forehead as he rolled out of the room. "I'll wait for him out here. Hurry up and issue him his gun and plenty of bullets."

Dice stepped to the side not wanting any wayward wheels to find his other foot. He gave his brother a murderous look. "I don't like this, Shun. I can't imagine why you would stoop so low as to follow a request from him. And," this he said loud enough for everyone in and out the room to hear. "Why would he ask for our department if he didn't want me to guard him… Unless he's trying to cozy up to Kyoko or he suddenly likes androids."

"Give me back my gun!" Clair's voice echoed into the office as Shun finished with Daisuke's briefing.

"Clair is going into hiding for a few days, until we can find the killer. You're to stay with him, 24-7. There's no doubt that if he can be found, the killer will attack. If you can capture the man responsible, I know I don't have to tell you what that will do for your department. And," Shun didn't seem to want to continue. "Clair is keeping up his father's tradition of contributing an unhealthy amount of money to the police force. He virtually signs your paycheck. If he gets killed... Again, I don't think I have to tell you what that would do to your department."

Dice turned his back and walked towards the door. "Yeah well bro, I don't have to tell you what I think of this whole thing, do I?"

"Just do it, and I'll see about getting you some paid vacation time," Shun promised, returning to his desk. "I'll be in touch, Dais."

"Not even a good luck don't get your head blown off protecting public enemy number one," Dais grumbled as he joined Clair and his cronies in the outer office. "Well, we gotta go down and get my weapon before we do anything so let's get a move on, roller boy."

Clair frowned even more and crossed his arms, working his way into a full-blown pout. It broke after a moment, and his shrugged. "Whatever." He maneuvered himself into the elevator, his entourage following.

"We taking my ride or are we all going to climb on the back of your wheelchair?" Dais asked feeling a bit unnerved standing alone with three of Clair's top henchmen and the brat himself.

"THEY are all going back to their jobs. The casino is understaffed and overfilled." He glared at the henchmen, definitely angry with them. "And I was told you would know what was best," he turned a sardonic grin on Daisuke. "DICE."

"Well Clair," Dais wished he had a more annoying familiar name to refer to Clair with. He didn't much like how Clair had said his name but he was not going to get caught up in some immature game. "I thank you for..." Oh, how to say it? "Realizing you're out of your league and leaving the strategy to those who know what they're doing." Dais pulled out his cell phone as they approached the lobby floor. He pressed the emergency close button so it wouldn't open at the lobby and pressed parking area three while he dialed with the other hand.

"You won't get any reception on that in here. Too many thick walls," Clair offered, pointing to Daisuke's phone. He leaned his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the arm of the wheelchair. He looked to be half-asleep as he stared up at Dais.

"Now I thought you said you trusted me." Dais tried to not look embarrassed. How to cover up such a simple error? There was one way. "My phone has decent reception when I'm calling one particular guy." Dais hit a button that would alert J of his need for him. "My partner will likely be waiting for us before the doors open." A plan was formulating and if it caused Clair some discomfort… Well he was only doing his job.

Clair looked bored as he wheeled past Daisuke into the garage. "Look, no robot. Let's just go already." He glared again at his henchmen as they scuttled off to get back to the casino. Clair turned semi-amused eyes on Daisuke. "How about we go to your place, hmm? They'll never look for me there."

"Actually that's what I was thinking. I was just going to get an unmarked unobtrusive vehicle for your complete safety and comfort." But if he stuffed Clair in the sidecar of the bike it would probably work, especially if he used the cover. "But if you don't mind abandoning your roller skate we can take my bike."

Clair almost smiled at Daisuke. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine without this thing." He weakly kicked the wheelchair as he stood. "Where'd you park?" Clair stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched a little to cover he weakened state.

"Back up to level one, I can call it and we can board it there." Dais held open the elevator door.

Clair entered the elevator and leaned against the far wall. He watched Daisuke, not bothering to hide his stare. "I hope your wife can cook. I'm starved."

"Yeah well you might be surprised at the hospitality you'll receive at Chez Aurora." One look at his messy small apartment would likely make Clair offended and he'd want to go back to his happy little casino no matter the risk.

Clair nodded and drifted off into his own thoughts. He started singing to himself, some obnoxious pop song that sounded totally wrong coming out of Clair Leonelli's mouth.

Dais found trying to ignore both the song (which he'd heard earlier that morning and had already had it stuck in his head for half the day) and the lewd way Clair was making it sound nearly impossible. Ok, it was already suggestive but Clair was accentuating all the wrong parts, making it oh so deliciously naughty. Dais stepped out and pushed a small tab on his finger glove. With a gust of tailwind, his bike appeared.

Clair stopped singing and looked it over approvingly. "Mind if I drive?" he asked, stroking the tailpipes sexually. He smiled over the chrome at Daisuke.

"She's a beauty," Dais said proudly. "However I don't think you could handle a bike like this. Especially in your condition. You'll have to take the sidecar, I'm afraid."

"I don't have a condition. I have a bullet wound. That's not the same." Clair slid into the sidecar and gave Daisuke a glare.

"Don't sulk. Trust me, even down there I'll make sure you get a feel for what I can do with it." Dais grabbed up and strapped on his helmet and handed Clair the extra one. "We're talking 400 in 40 seconds."

Clair smirked, reluctantly putting on the helmet. He suspected Daisuke would make him walk if he didn't and he was in no shape to walk right now. "I've got a hard-on already. Let's just get going."

Dais looked away from Clair after he was making sure he was strapped in. Wouldn't want Clair flying out of the sidecar. Would kind of defeat the whole purpose of protecting him. "Must you say such… Raunchy things? You're worse than the streetwalkers."

Clair shrugged. "Did I embarrass you?' He reached up and squeezed Dais's thigh. "Or turn you on?"

Dais was unsure how to respond. After all, he'd spent most of his life hanging out with what most would call the slime of humanity. Down at the docks the talk was far worse than anything he'd heard Clair say. So why did he feel a bit warm when Clair spoke? Like he'd never been exposed to that kind of talk. Time to regain control of this whole situation. He removed the hand from his thigh and hopefully the light violet eyes from his body as he said.

"It takes a lot more than that to embarrass me. So don't try it again."

Clair sat back, looking like he'd just won. "How far to your place?"

"Just hold on. We'll take the back alleys. A lot of cornering. It'll be fun." Dais kicked the bike into gear and took off.

Clair shielded his eyes. The sun was bright in the space Daisuke had found to park his bike. The head of the Leonelli family was waiting as patiently as he knew how for Dais to return from getting his gun. He was too tired from the exciting bike ride to even attempt to walk up to the building. His shoulder was throbbing almost more than he could stand. He should take the painkillers soon. Clair fished the bottle of pills from his pocket and tried to twist the cap off. His injured arm was shaking and holding the bottle was impossible, let alone using that hand to grip the cap.

"Piece of shit," Clair snarled, throwing the bottle at the floorboard of the sidecar. He'd just deal with the pain.

"This is a first." Dais was talking to himself but walking up to Clair. "21 regulars, 6 reds, and a buncha blues. They must be expecting me to have face down an army of androids, humans and beast-heads." He saw Clair was very tense and grew concerned. "Did you see something suspicious? You look… I don't know… Just not like your usual carefree self I guess."

"It's nothing. Just bored. Let's go, I can't wait to see your adorable little house, meet your wife. Maybe play with your dog." Clair replied tersely.

Clair jumped on the bike. "My APARTMENT building doesn't allow pets, so no house. No wife and well, no cooking. Mostly take out. On the bright side I live in the penthouse." If you call the top floor of what you'll regard as a slum a penthouse.

Clair shrugged, and had to stifle a wince as pain lanced through his body. "Whatever."

"Hey no one asked you to stay with me." Dais hit top speed in record time mistaking Clair's wince of pain as a haughty 'I'm better than you how do you expect me to put up with such conditions?' kind of sneer.

"Let's just get there." Clair muttered, leaning back, and closing his eyes. He started to get lightheaded from the pain and by the time Daisuke pulled up in front of his building Clair was barely aware of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors' notes: First, this takes place(and was also written) after Dice and Claire face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Secondly, yes, Claire is a little off in the beginning chapters. He has a good reason, trust us. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. Liberties taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that._

In a Different Light

Tal and Two

"If you think I'm hauling you up the 20 or so flights of stairs to my apartment, you're nuts." Dice tried unsuccessfully to get Clair's attention from the inside of his eyelids. He was out of it or faking. It was hard to say. Dice reached a hand across Clair's face and tugged on an out of place strand of blue hair. "Clair! Wake up!"

The Vampire's uninjured arm swung up and weakly batted Daisuke's hand away. "I can do it myself," he muttered, blurry eyes trying to focus on Daisuke. "You don't have to yell, Papa." Blinking, Clair focused on Daisuke's face. Then he looked past him to the apartment building. He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the sidecar. "It's not that far." Clair started towards the front door of the building hands in his pockets taking slow and careful steps.

Dice grabbed Clair's arm without moving from where he stood. "Hold on there, Mr. Leonelli." Still holding on, Dais bent down and scooped up the medicine bottle. "Don't want to leave these out here. I hesitate to trust your answer on this but have you taken any?" He moved to put Clair's good arm around his shoulder. "We're going the back way. I'll help as best I can. The fire escape has no real observation point so only my crack-whore neighbors will see you come in. Added precaution."

Clair pushed him away. "I said I can do it myself." He glared coldly at Daisuke as he replaced his hands in his pockets. "Just lead me there."

"Suit yourself." Dais threw the pill bottle casually in the air, caught it and pocketed it as he walked around the corner of the building at a slow pace so Clair wouldn't fall behind. Putting his hands on his hips he stood at base of the fire escape. "You really think you can make that climb without my help?"

Clair reached up and with some difficulty pulled himself up onto the first rungs of the ladder. "If I can't I deserve to fall to my death. All the way up?"

"Yeah. You see that ledge way up there? Just go right in the window. Simple enough." Dais, in a serious display of flexibility, grabbed onto the railing put one foot on the ladder and used the grating to leap to the second level. "But if you get tired…" He looked down from where he stood and reached out a hand. "I can help pull you up." Then he withdrew the hand and leaned against the bricks so Clair could pass him and take the next level.

Clair paused to catch his breath halfway up to the next landing, looking down at Daisuke to try to cover his need to stop this soon. "Or you could just follow me up and stare at my ass." He smirked and finished climbing up. He crouched on all fours, looking down through the grating at Daisuke. "But I'm sure you just intend to nobly push me up using my butt as leverage."

"Don't start that…" Dais skipped the grating Clair was waiting on and took two more levels, yelling down he continued. "Besides if I did pause to watch your ass, it would likely fall when you passed out from the strain of climbing. You're not fooling me. You'll get maybe four more flights before you quit and I have to carry you. Ass and all."

Clair narrowed his eyes and started climbing. He was moving slow but he was moving. The pain in his shoulder was throbbing sporadically forcing him to pause more than he liked but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He was Clair Leonelli, the Vampire. He was not about to be carried up a fire escape to some shabby apartment by Daisuke Aurora.

_But then again_, Clair thought as he topped the sixth floor and while pausing to catch his breath, watched Daisuke scramble up a couple more landing always just a few ahead of him. He pulled himself up one more landing then let himself sprawl out over the metal grating. No point in exhausting himself when he could be carried.

"I was kinda hoping you'd get a little farther. And you do realize if you'd accepted my help in the beginning..." Dais leaped down to Clair's level. "This would have been easier for both of us. Glad I do those 100 pull-ups every morning." He sighed and picked up Clair so he was over his shoulder. "And I don't want to hear it. You don't want me to lose my grip." Which was firm around Clair's legs leaving his arms to hang and not get banged around as they climbed. "Here we go."

_There has to be a more dignified way to do this_, Clair thought as he dangled over Dais's shoulder. "Nice ass, though." _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything?" Dais grunted as he pulled them both to the sixteenth level. "I don't need your sarcasm. And don't complain I'm pretty up close and personal with your ass right now as well."

Clair as much as he wanted to stay silent couldn't help himself. "There are lots of people who'd love to be in that position. You should be happy, not bitchy."

Dais muttered something that clearly ended in the words "Drop you on purpose." This was going to be a very unpleasant couple of days. Maybe he could drug Clair to sleep for most of them. For his own good, of course. The young man was obviously in pain. If it kept Daisuke from killing him in the process, even better.

"Are we there yet?" Clair half-mumbled, just trying to stay focused on something other than pain. He would never have thought being shot could hurt so much. "What a rotten idea."

"Would you prefer I put you back on the ground and you can climb up your damn self?" Dais drew in a heavy breath_. Ok this is a bit much of a physical test even for me._ He stopped to catch his breath before taking the final ladder to the level where his window awaited.

"I just want to be put down and left alone until my head stops spinning, if that's okay," Clair replied, not really caring just now who heard him. He had too much going on in his body at the moment to let his pride check his words. "God, I can be so stupid sometimes."

"You'll get no arguments from me. And here," Daisuke finally eased through the window and after a moment's hesitation deposited Clair on his bed. "Your wish is my command. Now why don't YOU stop bitching." He walked over to his mini-fridge and leaning on the wall drank what was left of a glass of cold lemonade.

"Ok," Clair readily agreed, burying his face in the messed up blankets. "These smell like you." He announced after a long minute of trying to settle his aching body on the bed and ending up tangled in the blankets.

"I wasn't expecting guests," Dais blushed as he poured more lemonade and set it by Clair's head. He took out the pill bottle and read the label. "Looks like you can take one now." He went to open the stubborn bottle. "Who designs these things?" After a moment's struggle he got it open and offered Clair a pill. "Here."

Clair struggled to sit up. Once he managed it, he opened his mouth looking expectantly at Dais.

Daisuke's hand holding the pill clenched into a fist. "I…" He sighed and dropped the pill in the lemonade and forcefully put the glass in Clair's hand.

Clair gave him a sour look and downed the lemonade and pill in a couple quick gulps. "I'm going to take a little nap, Dice. You can give me the tour later," Clair mumbled, laying back down and turning his back on Daisuke.

"Just go to sleep." Dais agreed wholeheartedly and went to go stand on the balcony. Pulling out his cell-phone he dialed his brother's private line.

"Hello?" Shun answered on the second ring sounding a little surprised.

"I've got him back here and safe. No one saw. Mind telling me what happened to my partner? I called for him earlier and he didn't show. Which for J is more than a little odd."

"Didn't I mention that? It was decided that J would take this opportunity to get a tune-up. You'll—"  
"I could have crazy mob boss killers beating down my door! I'm supposed to protect the poster child for assassination attempts and you DECIDE J needs a tune-up? Are you trying to get me killed? Clair? Both of us!" Dais's angry and truly shocked reply interrupted the Chief's explanation without apology and with expected results.

"Daisuke," Shun sighed and continued in his best parental tone. "If you'd read the file I gave you, you'd know the killer is nocturnal. And when one is trying to transport a mob boss in secret, one does not take an eight foot tall android along for the ride. J will be fully operational long before nightfall and you will be able to sleep easy. With Clair tucked in right beside--"

Dais hung up. "Not you too."

Clair began to sleepily mutter to himself, struggling in his tangle of blankets to take off his too uncomfortable for sleeping clothes. He kicked one leg out of his pants and had his shirt half-buttoned when he rolled and got his arms stuck in a knot of sheets. "Fuck," he said quite clearly.

"This is not happening." Dais whispered to himself as he crossed the floor and stood over Clair trying to decide if he should just leave him in the uncomfortable tangle or—_yeah right_—help him out of his clothes.

Clair tried to wretch his arms free and cried out in pain as his wounded shoulder protested. "Can't you count you stupid fucker?" he hissed to someone who wasn't there. "I said two. Just two."

_Well he's delirious so if I do it he won't remember it and I won't remind him_. With this reasoning Dais tried to unknot Clair's arms with as little actual contact as possible. Successful at that, he finished unbuttoning the thick purple shirt and tried not to look at what it revealed. Dais was completely comfortable with his lack of interest in girls but was not about to explore what that meant by ogling over Clair Leonelli. _Not that he isn't nice to look at_.

"That's so coming out of your paycheck," Clair threatened through a yawn.

"You're not paying me to undress you." Dais said before he could bite back the words. "What, am I taking too long?" He lifted Clair up and again trying for as little actual contact as possible slid him out of his shirt and set him back down. "Wow." Dais almost bit off his tongue to stop his appraisal of Clair. His hand rested on then curiously touched the strong sinewy chest lightly. Then aware of what he was doing pulled his hand back accidentally brushing over Clair's nipple.

Clair moaned, body arching ever so slightly towards Dais's touch. Then he winced and his good arm moved to clutch his heavily bandaged shoulder. After a moment the pain subsided and his features relaxed. The painkillers were starting to do their job.

"Better be worth it," He said softly, half rolling onto his side with one hand curling near his face.

Deciding he'd gone way beyond the call of duty already, Dais removed himself from the bed. Clair looked more at peace now. The painkillers must be finally kicking in, so now… _find a distraction_. Dais grabbed his portable TV and set it over by his beanbag chair. There had to be something on. Something to stop the sudden pounding of his heart.

Barely watching the local stock reports he started making a mental list.

_One, I'm looking at Clair. Two, he's injured. Three, he's Vampire. Four, it's Clair_!

Finally managing to kick his pants off, Clair curled under the blankets. He breathed deeply, inhaling the unfamiliar yet comforting scent. "Daisuke," he said into the pillow. He was having more trouble thinking than he thought he would. _Painkillers really can blur your thoughts. So can pain, seemingly. Who would have known being shot would suck so much? I am personally going to shoot that stupid bastard. Right between the eyes, after of course I blast a couple rounds in each shoulder._

Dais switched the TV off and decided he would try to sleep. _I'd never forgive myself if I let him know what I'm thinking... wait that means I'm thinking it… but no I can not even think it… remember it's Clair_.

It took two minutes to realize how bad an idea that was. He'd turned on his side so he could look at Clair and every time he started to drift to sleep his own thoughts would wake him back up. _Clearly this job needs to be over fast, or well…it just needs to be over fast._

Clair rolled over again and, having decided somewhere in his sleepy mind that it was too hot, was kicking off the blankets all together. The sheets and blankets twisted away from his body, revealing random pieces when it became too much work and he stopped. One long leg was completely bare, the curve of his back up to his shoulder blades and just above that, a fluff of dark hair was visible over the blanket that was twined about his shoulders. He muttered something that had Dais's name in the middle.

Dais rolled over the other way after a long look at Clair. "What's the big deal anyway?" he asked the beanbag. _Not like it's the first time I've seen a naked man, even a good looking one... After all it was only eight years ago..._

Dais waited for his first client.

A day of skipping school had introduced him to the fine taste of Black Tab. A narcotic, highly illegal and even more highly addictive. One of the most expensive designer drugs. Now, he needed a way to pay for his habit. The dealer, his friend's brother said he could get him good steady work. In Judoh, even at thirteen, you aren't naïve enough not to know what kind of work is to be found in the back of a restaurant that has a men's lounge. He'd refused at first, proudly. But after two days without a hit of Black Tab… he'd do about anything. Including this.

"You sure are pretty, Goldie."

_No where to run this time_. Dais approached the man. "50 dollars for a hand job. 100 and I'll suck your cock. Another 50 and you can take off my clothes—"

He was cut off by the much older and not very attractive man. "How much to pound into that hungry little ass."

Dais shuddered. "I'm an Untouchable. My pimp will inspect me and kill every one of you that had me tonight if he finds me damaged."

"Shit, really. If you were one of my whores I'd sell raffle tickets for the opportunity to fuck what you've got."

"Flattering as that is…" Dais started but was struck across the face. He looked up at the man tears in his eyes. Already certain he wasn't cut out for this line of work.

The man threw a twenty on the floor and grabbed Dais by the hair. "Lucky for you I know just how far I can go with an Untouchable. Now let's see if you can earn the other eighty dollars you need to get a taste of this." He held out a very small bag of black tab powder.

Dais could not hide how much he wanted it and let the man lead his mouth to his cock.

That he'd developed a taste for cock along the way was surprising considering how many undesirable clients he'd had. But some where in the blur of faceless men he'd figured out he liked boys and could enjoy a good cock. But the taste of cum on his tongue had become synonymous with the taste of Black Tab, so he'd given that up the same day he'd quit Black Tab and didn't think Clair was a good enough reason to restart an addiction that could lead him back to some pretty dark places.

Though if he was honest with himself, Clair could become a new addiction that lead him into some different, yet equally dark places.

Rubbing his forehead, Clair propped himself up on one elbow. "Fuck me, that was a really bad trip." The pain had been deadened to the point of being just a dull, ignorable ache. He shivered and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. It was weird on the heels of being way too hot. He briefly wondered if he was getting a fever. Clair looked around. He saw Dais laying on a beanbag, looking like he was sleeping. Clutching the blanket tightly about his mostly naked body, Clair softly called out Daisuke's name. Getting no response, he slipped out of the bed. Blanket still wrapped around his body he made his way to Daisuke.

"Hey, are you awake?" He nudged Dais with his toe.

Lost in a dream of the past, Dais clutched the beanbag angrily. "I did what you said. I earned it. Now give it to me!"

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Clair put a hand on his hip and looked down at Dais, amused. He shrugged and knelt down next to Dais. "Are you sure you earned it?" he whispered in Dais's ear.

"Please, it's been three days without it." Dais rolled all the way over and almost off the beanbag.

Clair now had Dais practically in his lap. He pushed soft blonde hair away from his ear. Leaning close, he whispered. "Okay, since you asked so nicely." It was probably too far, but Clair wasn't entirely familiar with that particular concept. A hot tongue traced the outer rim of Daisuke's ear, just barely touching the skin.

"Uh-uh! None of that till I get a hit then I'll give you a free one."

"Dice, wake up," Clair whispered in his ear. "Before you say something you'll regret." He wasn't stupid. He had spent enough time in places he shouldn't be to know the things that were said in the darkness of Judoh's underbelly. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Aurora's dirty secrets. He had enough of his own to keep himself busy for lifetimes. "Dice," Clair shook him, trying not to shake him off the beanbag and totally into his lap.

Waking slowly one eye at a time, Dais seeing Clair so close and so barely dressed reacted with a bright blush. To cover that he said loudly, "do you want something, Vampire?"

The Vampire's sudden smirk said, YES. But Clair just shrugged and stood back up. "You were talking in your sleep. I was listening for blackmail material." He walked towards the balcony, blanket slipping from his shoulders and trailing after him. Leaning against the door frame, Clair sighed. "I'm… bored."

Dais stood and scratched his head. "What do you want me to do about it? I don't have much in the way of entertainment. Got a hand-held toy here somewhere and couple of games."

Clair turned barely holding the blanket on his hip. "I have a few hand-held toys too but I don't usually offer to share them with total strangers."

Dais looked away knowing he was blushing madly. "Could you try to keep that blanket on?" Not adding that if it fell all the way he would likely crawl across the floor and start worshipping Clair's cock before the Vampire could even think it was his idea.

"Speaking of, where are my clothes?" Clair took a couple steps back into the room. "I think we're going out. I know a few places no one would look for me." He smiled at Dais as he retrieved his pants from the foot of the bed. "You can be my date," he offered.

"Go out? But aren't you supposed to be in hiding. And I didn't realize you dated... well anyone. You've never been seen with a trophy woman or a cute little boy… well, aside from your three shadows."

Clair dropped the blanket and sat on the bed to pull his pants on. "I just don't have time. And…" He stood and adjusted the tight pants, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. "And, I guess I just haven't found anyone I really gave a damn about."

"Are you serious or making fun of me again?" Dais couldn't stop himself from asking. His mind was suddenly filled with the idea of seeing that beautiful man standing in the light of his balcony half-dressed and waiting to... Dais shivered. "What the hell am I saying? I almost killed us both to get you up here. We're staying put."

Clair looked at Dais, his shirt halfway up his arms. "You can stay here if you want. I'm going out." He shrugged the rest of the way into his shirt, wincing a little from the pain in his shoulder. _Fuck, it's going to be hard to enjoy myself with that. Oh well, I'll just have to opt out of some of my more strenuous activities tonight._ Clair ran his hands through his hair and decided that it felt like it was in place. He snatched up his pills from the countertop and stuffed them in his pocket. "Dice…" He paused and then continued. "I'm as serious as you want me to be." He headed for the door, adjusting his hair and clothes along the way.

"Forgive me for questioning someone who blows things up for fun." Dais said under his breath. "Look do you want a matching set of bullet wounds in your leg or heart this time?" he asked realizing as the words come out they were full of genuine concern.

"I'm the Vampire. Somebody's going to shoot me someday. God help me at least I can make sure it's while I'm enjoying myself." Clair replied, turning to face Dais. "Now, are you going to—"

Clair was cut off by two rapid gunshots that just missed the side of his face, embedding themselves in the doorframe.

"Get down!" Dais said thinking instinctively first. He pulled the bed away from the wall to reveal a trap door. "I'll cover you. You'll enter a apartment with an old lady and some cats. She'll probably offer you tea." As he said this he somersaulted and took cover on the side of the bed. "And you wanted to go out."

"YOU said we should stay in," Clair reminded him. "Next time, we go with my idea." He slid up next to Daisuke. "And once I've had tea with the old bat, then what? I nibble on some scones until you decide to show up?" Two more shots interrupted Clair, who looked like he was ready to go on and on.

"I'll be right behind you and you and I will grab the keys to the old lady's Olds and get out of here!" Dais said positioning his gun in case he could get a good shot. He thought he'd seen a gleam of metal the next building over.

"Great plan." Clair headed for the trap door. "Guess that's a rain check on our date then, Dice?" He asked just before disappearing through the opening.

"We'll discuss that later." Dais yelled down as he slid under the bed to avoid a few more bullets and jumped down the open trap door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors' notes: First, this takes place after Dice and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Secondly, yes, Clair is a little off in the beginning chapters. He has a good reason, trust us. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that._

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

In a Different Light

Tal and 3

Looking more like himself than he had the rest of the day, Clair banged on the dashboard of the antique Oldsmobile. "Can't this piece of shit go any faster? God, I should have drove." He slouched back in the seat, crossing his arms. Looking over at Dais with a reprimanding pout, he continued. "This is so the most boring escape ever."

Dais had had just about enough. "Well," he said smiling the whole time. "How about I push you out the door and you can escape on foot? I thought you'd be happy. They aren't following us are they?"

Clair didn't respond. He just turned and looked out the window. Suddenly, he sat up. "Hey! Turn left here and park in that alley!"

Dais turned the wheel. "You have a good place to hide?"

"Absolutely," Clair grinned at Dais, opening the door before the car was fully in park. "Stay here for just a minute. I have to see someone about a favor." He walked quickly out of the alley and turned down the street, disappearing from Dais's view.

Dais was drumming out the beat of the song he was listening to on the car stereo, trying to decide whether to be concerned if Clair was trying to shake him or not. He wasn't too concerned. With his luck lately Clair would be back and this would be the only peace he had. He quickly turned off an offensive song (as in the one Clair had been singing earlier) and found some sleepy country warbler. Halfway through the second verse, the car door opened and Clair looked at him offended.

"What is that crap?" He threw a bag at Dais and slid into the car. "Put those on. I'm not taking you anywhere looking like that." Clair propped his feet up on the dashboard, knees nearly against his chest to tie the knee high boots he was now wearing. The boots were shiny black and wrapped over skintight brown suede pants with a row of diamond shaped cutouts up both legs to the low hips. Clair's new shirt was white with long sleeves and black leather straps and buckles holding it tight against his skin.

"Well, hurry up," Clair looked up from his boots. "If we hurry, there's no cover."

"Is this place we are going somewhere you frequent often?" Dais asked as he drew out his outfit. "Where the hell am I supposed to change into this?" He wasn't offended. It was some very expensive looking club gear but was he supposed to change in the car? He decided he could at least put on the hot pink extremely tight long sleeve shirt and the gray fishnet one that went over it.

"It's either here or behind that dumpster," Clair pointed to where three men were standing, laughing loudly. "Who do you trust more? Me or them?"

"I have every right to shoot them if they touch me," Dais said but opted to climb in the back to fight with the gray silver leather low riding lace up pants. "Just don't look."

"Of course not," Clair said, facing forward like a good boy, but sneaking a peek in the rearview mirror. "By the way Dice, those boxers will have to go. You don't want wrinkles on that cute butt of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how wear a pair of leather pants." Dais grumbled from the back seat and he shimmied them all the way up his legs and did the ties. "Hand me the bag so I can put on the jewelry."

"Sure," Clair cheerfully turned around, knelt on the seat, and smiled at Dais as he pulled something from the bag. "Guess you didn't see this, huh? That leather might chafe you in some very uncomfortable places. I'd hate to see you damaged on our first date." He held out a wad of black fabric.

"I guess I missed it." Dais snatched the small piece of fabric from Clair and set about undoing getting out of and putting the pants on over it. Finishing that he put on the thick flat shiny metal bracelets and matching collar. Holding up a silver chain with a loop at the end he asked, dreading the answer. "I know it's not a necklace, so what am I supposed to do with it?"

Clair, a little disconcerted by Dais's absolute lack of reaction to his outright leer as he undressed and redressed, shrugged. "It came in a set with the collar and bracelets. I thought it would help you keep track of me." Clair took the end of the chain and hooked it on one of the silver loops dangling from the collar. "See, you can follow me everywhere I go."

"Seems a bit more like you can keep track of me," Dais muttered. "And I saw you looking. I told you not to look!" He said finally displaying his offense at Clair's hungry leering.

Not looking sorry at all, Clair muttered an apology. "Let's go. It's still early. We might be able to get a space on the speakers." He pulled the keys from the ignition, and jumped out of the car. "Hurry!" He opened the door and grabbed Daisuke's leash.

"Hey who said you could take those!" Dais got up out of the car. Not that he had much choice. "You might be surprised how well I can keep up."

"By all means," Clair looked over his shoulder, hand on his hip and smirked. "Surprise me."

He drug Dais into the back door of a store. "But first, I have to finish you up." He pulled out a black first aide kit from a shelf on the side of the door. He opened it and approached Dais with a small paint brush in one hand and a tiny pot of some black liquid.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dais back up a step. It was understandable. The latest rage with Black Tab was putting it in eyeliner and lipstick.

"I'm going to put on your makeup," Clair replied. "Now hold still, or I swear I'll put your eye out."

Barely putting up with being made up, Dais waited for Clair to finish. "Do I have the right look now or should duck over to the store and get some fingernail polish too."

"There's some here, just not the time to do it right," Clair stepped back and smiled, satisfied with his work. "Let's go." He grabbed Dais's arm and led him down a flight of stairs to a dingy basement. Moving quickly through the dark, Clair pulled open a trap door in the floor. "Down here. You go first, shutting this door can be tricky."

"You'll forgive me if I question your motive. I'm not naïve. I know the sort of things that happen in places like this. I could go through that door and never be heard from again." Dais nonetheless grabbed the ladder leading down. "But because I hear the music and see some wild lights down there I'm taking your word that this is a rave club or something."

"You'll have fun and get paid for it. What could be better?" Clair asked, following Dais down the hole.

"I don't know what kind of guy you think I am…" Dais started as he jumped the little ways down to the floor from the ladder. It wasn't one of the places he knew about and he knew about most of them. At first glance it looked fairly harmless. There were a lot of people most of which were dancing. "Not the kind of hangout I'd have expected for Vampire."

Clair landed and put a hand over Daisuke's mouth. "Don't. I'm not that here. And I want to keep it that way." He turned towards the source of the music and quickly headed down the stairs into the mass of dancers.

"Sorry." Dais muttered shrugging. He went to put his hands in his pockets but remembered there wasn't room for pockets with the tight leather he was wearing. Well, fine he could fit in here. He walked confidently behind Clair trying to ignore the gawkers they were both attracting just walking to the dance floor.

Clair was accosted by an angry looking blonde girl as he tried to push his way onto the raised dance floor. "Where the hell have you been?" She yelled loud enough for Dais to hear even with the loud music. "You stood me up!"

Clair shrugged. "I was busy."

"You're always busy."

"Um... is that your girlfriend?" Dais asked wondering who would talk so bossily and abruptly to Clair. This was certainly a different world. Some monster-sized guy was trying to get Daisuke's attention, but the blonde was determined to find out who this girl was.

"Yes," the girl said at the same time that Clair virtually screamed "NO!"

Clair sighed and gave the guy bothering Dais a glare, pulling him closer so he was obviously occupied. "This is Reese. She… Well, we had this arrangement, and—"

"Blue lost a bet and now I own him," Reese supplied, much to Clair's utter horror.

"That isn't exactly how—"

"Liar."

Dais held a hand over his mouth to hide the laughter he had little chance of stopping. It didn't help. He took a deep breath and tried to say something, anything but just started laughing again. Trying again he managed, "You didn't tell me you had to keep an appointment with your keeper."

"She's not—" Clair shrugged. "Never mind. I'll get us some drinks. I can guess what you're on tonight, Reese. How about you, what'll it be?" He looked at Dais expectantly.

"Something a little sweet and a little sour and definitely with a twist of Blue." He said referring to a popular drink and Clair's club name. It was a club after all and it didn't hurt in this world to have a little fun. Maybe even flirt with Clair just a bit.

"Right. Don't be picky or anything," Clair muttered, walking towards the bar.

Reese turned to Dais, eying him up. "You Blue's new boy?"

_Just how the hell should I answer that?_ "You could say that, I suppose." He played with the silver chain twirling it around his finger. Once he had a drink he could relax a little. Maybe even slip back into the part of himself that could be comfortable here. He should probably introduce himself. He'd just use his old name from life in the darker places of Judoh. No one here would know it. "I'm Aura."

"Nice. You're the first he's brought down here, you know. Most of them are from here. Regulars, you know. Where'd he find you?"

_Think fast... what was the name of that one place? Or maybe I could say... no that wouldn't work. _ "I wish I could remember but you know Blue. I can't keep track of how many different places we've been just in the last couple nights."

"That new, huh?" Reese patted Dais's arm. "You don't have to put on any act for me, Aura. Tomorrow, he'll have a new one hanging on him. They never stay long. Blue can't stand anybody getting close like that."

Daisuke's green eyes fell just a little but you'd have to really know him to notice. "Who said I was looking to leave here with him tonight?"

Reese smiled. "You did. I saw the way you were looking at him," she answered plainly. "You seem like a nice guy. I thought I'd warn you before you got hurt. Blue doesn't… Well, he's friendly enough and I've seen him get hot and heavy a couple times but he just doesn't act like pretty much everyone else here. He's…" She shrugged as Clair approached, holding three glasses up high to try to keep from spilling them.

"Reese spill all my dirty secrets yet?" Clair asked, handing Dais a tall glass of some toxic green drink loaded with ice.

"Huh? Oh no, she didn't say anything," Dais answered taking his drink and sipping it fast, lost in thought. _Right, why did I think he was being anything other than playful? I can't believe I was picturing him coming around to my little hovel, his half naked body standing there in the moonlight on the balcony…I really need to stop visualizing that…and that... and most definitely that._

"Sure she didn't." Clair looked at her accusingly. He downed his drink in two gulps and slipped away towards the dance floor. "Coming?" He asked Dais, smiling.

"Yeah. Um," he handed Reese the last third of his drink. "Could you hold this? I guess I should enjoy tonight. But thanks for the warning. I don't want to turn into some silly little lovesick boy over him." He smiled in a way that made his true feelings as unreadable as possible.

"Too late for that, isn't it?" She said softly to Daisuke. Reese waved and headed towards a row of tables against the farthest wall. "Have fun boys!"

Clair was already deep in the dance floor, shamelessly gyrating with a couple of boys who might have been twins. He waved Dais over and disentangled himself.

_Ok Clair. I have a bit of experience with this. It was a great way to entice new clients. Try to keep up_. Dais moved to close in on Clair and started a very rhythmic grind just a millimeter from his body. Clair watched him for a moment, smiling. Then he put one hand on the small of Daisuke's back and spun him around. Keeping one hand firmly on Daisuke's hip, his other hand kept moving over Dais's upper body and face, not quite touching.

"You're good, Dice," Clair muttered in Dais's ear.

Daisuke's response was to bend in ever so slightly so his ass was rubbing against Clair's groin then he moved down using his arms to entice Clair to follow his lead. Clair didn't see any reason not to. He kept his hand on Daisuke's hip and followed suit, thrusting his hips forward just enough for Daisuke to feel his growing erection.

This wasn't enough to throw off Dais's rhythm. He was still fully clothed. He was still in complete control of his body. He planted his feet firmly on the floor and used only his hips and spine to keep up the tempo, leaning farther back with every second.

Clair leaned forward and tongued the side of Daisuke's neck. His hand slid a little forward around Daisuke's hip to nearly his cock. Clair began to step by slow step, steer Daisuke towards the other side of the dance floor.

Letting only the music lead him, Daisuke let his hands reach back and run over the sides of Clair's legs. It was easy as long as he didn't think about it too much. The stray thought of how easy it would be to make the man he was dancing with pay for more went through his mind and it almost stopped his heart. This was Clair not some guy he was trying to lead off to… Oh but if Clair wanted him to he would. In a heartbeat.

The world was shrinking. Clair knew that he had a reputation here for being virtually untouchable. He knew that he was going to make things harder on himself later. But that didn't matter. The club, the other dancers were ceasing to matter. Every moment he spent with Daisuke this close. This suggestively touching and allowing himself to be touched. The rest of the world was becoming more and more of a blur.

Just a couple more steps and they would be off the floor. A couple steps after that and they would be in a dark corridor. Not glamorous or even all that clean, but it didn't matter. Clair had to be alone with him. Had to find out if this was all just an act. Aware they'd left the dance floor but not terribly in a hurry to break the contact, Dais let himself be led to a place where the spinning lights barely reached.

Clair pushed him against the wall and leaned close to him, hands holding Dais's wrists at his side. Clair stared into Dais's face for a long moment before kissing him softly, breaking the contact quickly.

Dais blinked just once then his eyes seemed to hold Clair's. He only twitched his wrists slightly not fighting Clair off. He searched for something to say and tried to hide how much he wanted more from Clair. "I hope I'm as good a date as any other. I get the feeling you're practically judged on what you deign to dance with here."

Clair smiled. "More like what deigns to dance with you." He leaned close again, kissing Daisuke. This time, he let his tongue slid into Dais's mouth, tentatively searching. Dais let instinct take over and he tried to taste every part of Clair's mouth trying to make the kiss stronger, deeper. Regaining his control, he snapped his head away suddenly. "I said before I'm not naïve. I know what kind of things happen here, Blue. Don't pretend on my account."

"Right," Clair stepped back, releasing Dais. He looked like he was searching for something to say. The song changed and he bounded off. "That's my favorite. C'mon!"

Dais stood there unable to do anything for a moment. This wasn't good. The longer he stayed, the more he watched Clair, the more he danced with Clair, the worse it was going to be. Initially he was just going to have fun. Play. Flirt. But he'd wanted that kiss badly and it had been more…well just more. Just thinking about how it felt was too much. It led to trying to figure out how to get another. It was not a line of thinking he cared to entertain.

And yet, he found himself back on the dance floor facing Clair and reverse mirroring his every move. Touching again. Moving as one again. It was worse than bad. Clair was bringing out something in him he really tried to keep in check. His addictive nature. It was why if a guest came to his house more than once, the flavor of beverage was always different. It was why he never seemed attached to anything.

Clair had never met someone with such a lack of personal space issues. The idiot money-hungry girls his father had tried to get him interested in had always kept their distance. Even the boys he distracted himself with here didn't press so close or stay there for so long. It was a little unnerving. Mostly because he didn't really mind. His mouth found it's way to Dais's neck again. He tongued the flesh and left a couple playful bites in his wake.

Dais tried to reason with himself all the while melting into Clair's touch…the music…the dance. But there was not a great deal of reasoning to be had once his human side began to want something and his celestial side accepted curiosity. He had to slow down. Had to get off the floor. Blinking, he located his common sense. He pulled back, cold eyes falling on Clair.

"I need some air, I think. Or maybe just another drink." But his eyes communicated his thoughts clearly. _I need to get away from you right now. Just don't ask me why._

Clair's smile faltered just a little. "I'll be right here when you get back," he said quietly, releasing Dais and half-turning to dance by himself. He probably wasn't going to stay much longer. The fun was rapidly going out of the night and Clair just didn't know how long he could stand to be here once that happened.

Dais found his way back to the mercifully unoccupied corridor. He punched the plush covered wall. A few times. He wanted it all to disappear. His growing need to be near Clair. To hear his voice. Feel his breath on his neck.

Gone. Gone. Gone. There had to be a way to make it gone.

Clair made his way off the dance floor. He needed a drink. He should leave. Daisuke would be able to find his own way home. And the last thing Clair needed was to get attached to some one else who would inevitability betray or abandon him. This was all a very bad idea. He was too impulsive sometimes.

Clair didn't even make it to the bar when he decided that he had to leave. He circled around heading for the corridor that would lead to the second exit closer to the casino.

"What is it about him?" Dais was still enjoying a rare tantrum. As much of one as he ever allowed himself.

Clair rounded the bend and stopped. Dais was leaning against the wall, looking rather distraught. He considered offering some kind of assistance but quickly thought better of it. He was too fucked up himself to even try to help someone else. He just tried to walk by without Dais noticing him.

"Anyone." Fist pounded into wall. "But." Again. "Him." He pulled back his fist, letting his arm fall limply to his side where it clenched right back up. Looking at the mirrored ceiling he said before seeing Clair in the reflection. "Someone else I could have dealt with but I don't need—" He turned. "Cl—I mean, Blue, how about we get you back where you want to be safely?" Nice Daisuke had immediately replaced real Daisuke without missing a beat.

Clair's wounded expression fell away almost immediately, replaced by an evil smirk. He took a step towards Dais. "Not yet. I'm not done here." He could feel the dull ache in his shoulder, signaling the need for painkillers but Clair didn't care just now. He had to purge out the pain inside of himself first. He ran one hand up Dais's arm to cup his face. "There's still one thing left undone."

Dais with infinite calm even he didn't know where he got it from breathed in and said, "And that is…"

"This," Clair's hand moved quickly, grabbing a handful of Dais's hair and twisting it around his fingers. He kissed Dais. Violently this time. Tongue invading his mouth heedless of what his lip ring was doing to either of their lips. His other hand grabbed the laces on Daisuke's pants and in his fervor broke them.

Daisuke could feel his whole body flush and taste the coppery tinge of his or maybe Clair's blood. Damn lip ring. But it just added to the sensation which was nearly overwhelming. He knew it wouldn't last. One of the worst parts of this whole celestial thing was losing the sensation soon after you feel it. This either made a true celestial aloof or a half-human near crazed with need. Which was where Dais found himself as his hands tryed to help Clair find a good use for his.

Clair nearly tore the leather pants while he peeled them back. Using on hand to bat Daisuke's away Clair's other hand closed around Daisuke's cock. He used the man's hair to force him to his knees and knelt himself. Angry, desperate fingers held almost too tightly to Daisuke's shaft as he stroked it. Clair's mouth didn't let up on Daisuke's either, his tongue becoming more demanding and his teeth occasionally finding Daisuke's lips.

"_Once you let the drug in your system, it will rule you." _

His brother's warning and so applicable here but he didn't care. There was nothing but Clair. The warmth of his mouth. The harshness of his soft, silky fingers. And Dais could only moan through the kiss. He tried to fight with his eyes. Tried to use what willpower that was still within him to imbue fear or a chill or something to slow Clair. But even that was waning and he was now feeling the heat of tears touching the sides of his desperate to lie eyes.

Clair removed his mouth from Daisuke's but his hand, freed from the blonde hair at the base of Daisuke's neck, covered his mouth quickly. Clair's harsh kisses and bites fell on Daisuke's neck and shoulders while two of his fingers worked their way in and out of his mouth. His hand on Daisuke's cock resettled its grip, the stroking speeding up and getting rougher, fingernails scraping lightly over the sensitive skin.

He stopped biting long enough to hiss in Daisuke's ear. "Cum. Now."

Daisuke was near molesting Clair's fingers with his tongue, the sound of Clair's menacing voice would have put him over the edge anyway had he not been in the thrall of the touch of an angry hand and a demanding man. He bit down on Clair's fingers as he complied with absolute lack of control.

Clair released Daisuke and pushed him back onto his butt. Kneeling over him, Clair started to laugh. His frightening Vampire laugh. He stood slowly, violet eyes wide and clouded with pain.

"Guess you'll need professional help to deal now, Dais," he hissed and turned on his heel. A shaky hand retrieving his cell phone from his belt clip. Clair headed for the exit, trying to get a dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors' notes: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

In a Different Light

Tal and 4

Daisuke watched as Clair's silhouette disappeared up the stairs. Soon there was nothing there at all. He hadn't time to beg Clair to come back or he would have. He needed to get himself together and get back to the Olds.

_Damn it. Clair still has the keys_.

Fine. First things first. He'd go and clean himself up. Looking for a men's room and grateful to see one just down another hall, he redressed himself as best he could and half walked half crawled to it. Taking a look in the mirror he quickly washed away all evidence of his shame and need.

"I don't want him." He told his reflection. "How could I? He's like a blade made of ice. His words and actions leave your pride sliced apart and your heart cold."

_Not always_. He told himself. _Only sometimes. Yeah like the minute he's even slightly offended and with Clair who knows what will set him off. I'm not going to let it get to me. Really it's a good thing. Taught me a lesson. Clair's a dick. Now I know better_. "I hope."

A hand touched his shoulder. "What a surprise, Goldie. You still Untouchable?"

Clair stared at the cell phone looking absolutely offended. "I can't believe you," he muttered, stuffing the phone back on the belt clip. "I thought you were on my side, Giovanni." He stared at the tall narrow passage that would lead him back to the underground. "Go back and get him?"

Clair ruffled his hair, looking around for someone who would tell him that Giovanni was obviously on something and he should just come home. He was alone. There was no one to help him argue with Giovanni's soft reprimand.

"You started this game, Vampire. Best you finish it, don't you think?"

_Teach me to hire childhood playmates. Fine, I'll play out my game to the end. Happy?_

Clair squeezed back into the passage and followed it to where it widened out into a winding staircase leading right back to the club. He felt in his pockets for his painkillers and realized they were back in the car. Damn. His shoulder was aching again. It was definitely going to ruin his mood. He emerged into the hallway where he'd left Daisuke. Not seeing him anywhere, Clair cursed.

"Okay, where the fuck are you, Aurora?" He headed back towards the dance floor. Clair found his mood starting to lift just a little. He'd always loved to play hide and seek.

"Sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else." Dais said using the mirror to see who approached. He could almost imagine J appearing and telling off the behemoth of a man.

_ "A man should not sneak up on another man in the men's bathroom." Or something like that… Ok, that drink must have been strong for me to be thinking that at a moment like this._

"No, I'd recognize that tight little—"

"Now you're making me uncomfortable." Dais said smartly just waiting for the right moment to draw his gun. And he'd really try to resist the urge to take off the man's cock with one of his precious blue bullets. And now he just had to summon it through his teleportation ability from the fucking car. _Ok time for plan B_.

Clair pushed past three burly brutes and looked out over the entire club from a balcony. He couldn't find Dais anywhere. Even Reese was gone. He shoved his way back down to the main floor and headed back to the myriad of tunnels that lead away from the underground club. "This is the last time I listen to you, Giovanni."

Plan B was pretty lame but simple to carry out. Still keeping his tough guy act up, Dais turned on the hot water and pretended to rinse his hands as if bored with the man. Counting to three he caught as much hot water in his hands as he could, ignoring how it burned. Being caught by this guy would be worse than a few burns. He threw it into the guy's eyes.

Not surprisingly the guy screamed and Dais moved quick to slip past him. Blindly, the unhappy man grabbed at and caught Dais by the collar which resulted in a sharp kick to his side but he didn't drop him.

Clair was getting frustrated. But when a commotion erupted in one of the side corridors, he decided that was the closest thing to a lead he had. So he made his way to the source of the noise as quickly as possible. Throwing open the door to a bathroom, he accessed the scene quickly. Some ugly bastard had a hold of his Daisuke and seemed intent on doing something rather nasty to him. Clair produced a gun from god knows where and leveled it at the man's head.

"Excuse me but that's mine. I suggest you let go before I get annoyed."

But Dais was not exactly happy with Clair. "Oh, now I'm yours. I wasn't ten minutes ago when… Well, you know."

"Says he's not yours. Guess you didn't feed the meter." The getting-uglier-by-the-minute guy told Clair.

"Shut the fuck up or I swear to god I will shoot you too," Clair warned Dais, letting a shot go. His bad arm was affecting his aim and he missed Daisuke's captor's head. Though not by much. "And you. Get your nasty hands off him."

Dais was dropped but the big guy went after Clair. "You look pretty too. Maybe I should take you and Goldie home with me tonight." His hulking hand closed around Clair's shaky wrist fearlessly.

Clair began pulling the trigger, emptying the gun. He didn't seem to notice if he was shooting the man or the bathroom tiles. His eyes just got really wide and turned a lighter shade of lavender.

"We'll have lots of fun." He pulled Clair forward on his bad arm.

Dais was trying to wretch the paper towel holder off the wall to use as a weapon. "Great first date." He muttered as it almost tore completely off.

Clair swung his good arm, using the gun to try to bludgeon the man. His wide eyes were tearing up with the pain from having his shoulder jarred repeatedly by the man's rough handling.

Laughing the man leaned over and licked the side of Clair's face.

Clair cringed in disgust and the gun clattered to the floor. He batted at the man with his free hand, pushing him away as best he could. "NO no no. I don't want to! Don't make me!" His eyes were glazing over, tears falling unchecked. "Please Papa no!" He tried to pull away, not seeming to notice that his wounds had reopened and blood was staining his white shirt. His free hand scrambled for something behind his back and he produced a grenade.

Dais was in the act of leaping from the sink with the towel holder in hand in hopes of landing one solid hit to the guy's head. "Leave him the fuck alone."

"Stop it, Papa! I won't!" Clair cried out, bringing the grenade up to his mouth, trying to get a grip on the pin with his teeth.

Dais came down hard. He had no idea if what he'd hit was the guy's head or his shoulder. He hadn't noticed as he'd been distracted when he saw what Clair was about to do. Daisuke desperately tried to reach for the grenade. "Don't do that, you crazy fuck!"

Clair's teeth got a grip on the pin and he jerked his head to the side, pulling it out. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "I'm not going to let you anymore!" He swung his fist, pummeling the side of the guy's face. Moving quickly, he jammed the grenade into the hood on the guy's sweatshirt and laughing manically, kicked him in the groin. Wresting his arm free, Clair walked backwards out of the restroom laughing every step of the way. "See, Papa? Little Clair is all grown up!"

"Little Clair is about to be blown to bits." Dais really didn't have time to check on the guy prone on the floor. He'd expected to hit the guy's temple anyway. He'd been aiming to kill him. He grabbed Clair's good arm and ran up the corridor with him hoping to clear the stairs before the grenade went off.

"Did you see?" Clair asked, eyes wide again as he ran beside Dais. "I made Papa stop, Giovanni. Just like you wanted me to."

"Clair, let's just get you back somewhere safe. OK?" Dais kept running, seeing the casino in the distance and not willing to put them in jeopardy by going back for the gun just yet. He paused, noticing something was wrong. "Hey, where are your fireworks? Your grenade on a timer or something?" _We should probably try to keep running because if that grenade is a dud…_

Clair frowned. "It must be broken. I should go fix it," He turned to head back.

_Try to forgive me for this_. Dais grabbed Clair's bad shoulder. "The hell you are."

Clair screamed as pain lanced through his body. His eyes watered and the world started swimming in front of his eyes. He fell against the side of a building, gasping. "What the hell happened?" he asked weakly as the pain started to abate a little, and his senses returned.

"You were tripping down memory lane, I think. Talking to Papa. Calling me Giovanni. And if you don't want that big ugly guy to make you his newest plaything I suggest you come with me."

"Where to?" Clair asked, wondering how much he had said. He hadn't had an episode in several months. Not since his father's funeral. He wasn't sure he wanted Daisuke to know about the shadows that haunted him.

"Well, you are supposed to have gone into hiding so let's go the one place you wouldn't be. The casino." Dais said pointing towards the lights.

His blood chilled as he heard a car engine and a distinct. "Hey, Goldie where you hiding?"

"Duck over here." Dais pulled Clair behind a dumpster.

Clair half-fell against Dais, his head lolling to the side, resting against his shoulder. "OK," He muttered, good hand clutching Dais's shirt to help support him. "Fuck that hurts."

"Where's your pills?" Dais said noting how much blood Clair was losing.

"Car," Clair managed. Weak from the wounds to start with, Clair was fighting just to stay conscious after the fight and the running. Not to mention the blood loss.

"Clair, we need to stop the bleeding." Dais guided Clair to the ground and began to work on quickly pulling off the leather straps that held his shirt on. He awkwardly tore away the reddening fabric. "This is no good." He tore his own pink shirt in haphazard strips and bound the wound as good as he could. Then he used the flimsy gray fabric to bind a pulse point on the other arm. It might slow the circulation a bit. "I need to get help. Stay here. Don't move."

Clair fumbled for his cell phone. "Seven." He gasped out. "Seven for help."

"Ok. Seven." Dais hit the number and waited for a response.

"Giovanni."

"Giovanni? This Daisuke Aurora. Clair got in a scuffle and reopened his wounds. We need to get him out of here and to safety fast. We're behind the dumpster behind Great Wok of Fire. And you need to hurry," he added as he heard a car brake to a stop in front of the dumpster.

"We'll be there in just a minute. Hold tight," Giovanni said, hanging up.

"Clair, they're coming. Listen. I need you to be quiet. I'm going to distract these guys and I stand a much better chance than you. Just stay here and be quiet. OK?"

"Ok, papa," Clair muttered, eyes fluttering closed.

_Please be quick, Giovanni. For both our sakes_. Dais stepped out to face whatever had come with big ugly guy in the car before they searched behind the dumpster and found Clair.

"Alright, you know how this goes." He tried not to think about how he must look in nothing but the leather pants and jewelry. "I have to see some cash first."

"Little punk wants you to pay him?" An even bigger guy came out of the car.

"Don't you have any little friends?"

The big ugly guy laughed and Dais heard about four guns click, all trained on him.

"I meant of the human variety. Oh wait," He braced himself as the big guy grabbed his hair hard. "You would have to be human first."

"I got a much better way to use that smart mouth."

"Then you'd better have a hundred bucks." Dais growled trying not to feel thirteen and helpless as the guy brought him to his knees.

"Wish we could have found your friend too."

"The kid said a hundred bucks," A familiar voice called out just before a short burst of automatic gunfire dispatched the guy holding onto Daisuke. "Sorry, no personal checks or IOUs." Clair's retinue of lackeys appeared, looking ready to commit more murder and worse.

"He's back there," Dais pointed to the dumpster not quite ready to get up himself. The car was long gone as soon as the first shot hit the big ugly guy. He was grateful but he sort of felt a bit like he'd hit rock-bottom. He needed to breath and return to reality.

Two of the men hurried to gather up Clair. The third, who looked to be even younger than Clair, approached Daisuke. "You'd better come with us. You look like you need to be patched up a bit too."

"Nah, I'm just fine." Dais said though he shivered from the cold night air and he did let Ian give him a hand to stand.

"Here," Ian handed Dais his jacket. "It isn't much but it's better than being mostly naked."

Too worn out, fed up and tired to argue, Daisuke graciously accepted it. "Yeah, thanks. Just show me to the car so I can sit down and know he's alright."

"Right over here," Ian led him back down the alley to where a shiny red car waited. "Master Clair is in the back, if you want to sit back there." Ian gave Dais a brief but knowing smile. He climbed into the front seat, forcing Mitchell to slide over practically in Giovanni's lap who was driving.

Clair was laying out on the back seat with a long coat thrown over him and another coat bunched up under his head.

"Is there room back here for me?" Dais said getting in and trying not to upset Clair too much.

"I'm sure you can make room," Mitchell said, turning and winking at Dais. Giovanni glared at him and slammed his foot down on the gas.

_Why is everyone from my brother to his cronies acting like we've just been to pick out china patterns?_ Dais could only make room by sitting with Clair's head lying in his lap. He looked so uncomfortable, almost frightened. Dais found himself petting Clair's head and moving his hair away from his face and whispering. "It's alright, you're safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors' notes: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

In a Different Light

Tal and 5

Pain, his world was falling into nothing but pain. A rough hand pulled him to his feet but Clair couldn't stand up with the intense pain that shot up his leg. The bone was probably broken.

"Papa," he gasped out, begging for it to stop. A heavy hand struck the side of his face. The voice that hissed in his ear was cruel but Clair couldn't distinguish the words through the ringing in his head. He just shook his head, virtually weeping from fear and pain. The cruel hands released him and Clair fell to the ground. He lay there gasping as the hands began to tear at his private school uniform.

"He's ready for it now," the voice said, releasing him into the waiting arms of several other boys. "Make sure he gets my money's worth."

"Papa! No! Don't leave me, Papa! Not here!" Clair cried out for his father to come back and save him from the boys. They all wore the same uniform as him but he didn't know their faces. They were older. From the affiliated college campus most likely. The same one Giovanni currently attended. If only he were here. He would have stopped the Vampire from feeding his son to these monsters.

It was Saturday and they were far from the main buildings. Far from where people might disturb this sick 'training exercise'. What had been portrayed as simply a quiet father-son walk over the school grounds was turning into a nightmare. Clair was going to have to bear the humiliation and torture they dished out and somehow survive it all. Two hands grabbed his shoulders, their meaty fingers digging into flesh as he was stripped and forced to the dirt.

"NO! Stop it!" Clair awoke screaming, fighting away the two men who were hovering over him trying to make him as comfortable as they could. "Stay away from me!"

"Get back," Giovanni ordered Ian and Mitchal as he entered the room, Dais on his heels. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He demanded, glaring at each in turn.

"We were just trying to make him comfortable. He was tossing and turning so much," Ian explained, looking over Giovanni at Clair. "He's not doing good right now, Giovanni."

"He might need to take his painkillers. Damn, I don't think he has them anymore. It's been a good while though." Dais looked at Giovanni with sincerity. "If he needs something you know… From the medicine cabinet to help make it less." He closed his eyes. "I swear I didn't see a thing." He opened one eye. "Just this once and only because he needs it."

Giovanni snapped his fingers at Ian and Mitchal. "You two run up to Master Clair's rooms. Fast like, and bring down his…" He struggled to remember what Clair had in his room that might help. "The green ones. And the little white ones."

Ian and Mitchal hurried to obey.

Giovanni turned to Daisuke as Clair slipped back into semi-consciousness. "I hate having to hide the Vampire in the basement of his own home, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the Vampire hates it too." Dais turned a worried eye on Clair. "I'm sure Clair does." He shrugged off his concern not needing Giovanni to read into things more than were there. "I would love to get out there and take the guy out of the picture so he didn't have to and I could get back to my real job. But the chief had other plans… And you know as well as I do Clair's probably not thrilled about that either. But I will do what I've been assigned."

Giovanni looked away to hide the glare that formed as he looked at Dais. "I gotta go. When they get back, give Master Clair one green and one white but no more. Then send them up to the main floor. We have jobs to do. I'll be back later. When it's safe to give him more."

"You mean you aren't staying? Look I'll guard him but you can take better care of him than I. You have a great deal more experience being his right hand and all. Don't leave on my account. I'm sure he'll feel safer with you here."

Giovanni shook his head. "It's what Master Clair wants," he said as he walked out the door. "I can't interfere with that."

Dais moved over to the game table with the legs sawed off that was doubling as a bed for Clair. "If you hadn't made such a production of getting up to my place you'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable." He batted away some cobwebs complete with spider and sat next to Clair. Jokingly, he kept up the date banter. "You know, I was expecting when you said let's go back to my place it would have windows. That's a joke." He touched Clair to get his attention. "Hey, we got some of the good drugs on the way."

Clair pulled away from Daisuke's touch. "No more," He muttered to the nightmare that was still clinging tenaciously to the edges of his mind. "No more."

Daisuke's hand wavered above Clair like a child testing the heat of a candle flame. Utter fascination kept it there. Dais was not a stranger to nightmares. He didn't have them all the time but when he did, they seemed wrong. Wrong because he never paused to think if other had the same things. Funny how sometimes the simplest human concept seemed both completely foreign and at the same time uniquely his.

Now it seemed Clair was in the throes of one. A really bad one. He set a kind hand on Clair's forehead similar to how he had found Shun's hand on his when he woke from a bad dream about his dad dying or mom leaving. What was it Shun used to be saying when he woke? He tried to remember.

_C'mon Dais, you can help people with their problems all the time. This is no different._ But it was. He could find a missing person, bust a small drug ring and rescue a friend. But he was severely lacking in this kind of interpersonal relation.

"Um, if you wake up right now you only see me." _Yeah that was pretty close to what Shun always said_. "And when you see me you'll know your safe."

Violet eyes opened, blinking up at Dais. "You're here. Why are you here?"

Dais left his hand there a bit longer. "Keeping you safe, remember?"

"Right," Clair tried to sit up but just ended up with his arms giving out and falling back down onto the cushion of jackets that made up his pillow. "Ow."

"Just lay there until they bring your drugs." Dais unconsciously played with the buttons on Ian's too big for him jacket. "Hey, I'm looking around here and I get the creepy feeling this is one of the places you take the guys you don't consider part of the family anymore. I hope we can move somewhere else soon. The bloodstained pipe. The strewn about needles. While they add to the ambiance, I've never been one for the 'last thing you'll see before we whack you' motif."

Clair smirked. "No one gets whacked here. I promise. It's where I bring the dates that I know are going to put out." He tried to sit up again, this time managing to hold himself up with his uninjured hand. Two sets of feet thundered down the stairs. Clair lowered himself back onto the table. "I'm sleeping."

Dais leaned back on the wall staring at the ceiling. He didn't like what he saw there so he stared straight ahead. "Hey, guys. I think your boss means thanks for running up and getting my pills. If you'll give them here, Giovanni told me to tell you to get back to work and I already know. Only one of each color, no more."

The two relinquished the pill bottles reluctantly. "We'll be back on our lunch," Ian said. "Take good care of him." Ian hovered in the doorway for a long minute before leaving, Mitchal on his heels.

"They gone?" Clair opened one eye and pushed himself up again. "Oh good. He got the good ones. Gimme." Clair reached for the bottles.

"Ah-ah-ah. One of each." Dais jumped up out of Clair's reach. "Don't want to OD."

"One?" Clair looked offended. "I haven't taken just one since I was fourteen. Give them here!" He tried to crawl to Daisuke but couldn't get very far with one arm unusable and the other reaching out to grab the bottles.

"If you're that active maybe you only need one of one of them." Dais threatened as he prepared the dosage and set the pill bottles on the far end of the room. Hopefully too far for injured Clair to bother trying to get to.

"You're being cruel, Dice," Clair rocked back to kneel, glaring at Dais. "Just give them here." He clutched at the throbbing pain of his shoulder. The Vampire focused on making the pain just disappear. It had never worked before. But hell, anything was worth a try if Dais was going to keep his drugs from him. He stood slowly, eyes on Dais the entire time.

Dais didn't give him the bottles but happily surrendered one white and one green to Clair's hand. "I'm not going against what Giovanni said. If these give you the strength and comfort to make it all the way across to the pills then maybe I won't stop you from taking whatever dosage you think you need. Maybe."

Clair swallowed the pills in one quick motion, making a face. "They're bitter." Clair leaned back against a one-doored cabinet. "I can't believe that Giovanni told you to only give me one. He has to know better." Clair turned and opened a drawer inside the cabinet. "Never mind," he muttered, rummaging through the junk in the drawer. "I have some emergency rations here somewhere." He produced a long thin metal box with a set of bizarre carvings all over the surface.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" Dais moved closer as Clair was virtually concealed in shadow.

Clair had a strip of leather in his mouth as he emptied the rest of the box's contents onto the shelf in the cabinet. He held up a tiny vial filled with electric blue liquid. "Only one left. Damn," he muttered, setting it down and taking the leather out of his mouth. He ripped open a plastic bag and produced a needle. "You're blocking my light," he told Dais.

"You should come back over here and lie down." Dais said making a swipe for his arm but getting only air. "How far does this basement go?"

"I don't know. Pretty far. It's under part of the parking lot as well as the casino." Clair jabbed the needle through the vial's cork and started to draw out the blue liquid. "If you aren't going to help, step back. I need to see what I'm doing." Holding the needle in one hand, he rolled up his sleeve with the other.

"Help with what?" Dais asked coming up around the door of the cabinet.

"Nothing," Clair braced his arm against the shelf and after a moment's appraisal of his inner arm, poked the tip of the needle into his vein just below his elbow. Slowly, he pushed the plunger down, forcing the electric blue goo into his bloodstream.

"Shit!" Dais said, afraid to interrupt Clair now that the needle was already in his skin. "What are you thinking? What the hell is that? I only know of two drugs that come in that color and if it's either one." Dais shook his head. "As soon as you are done I am putting you back on that table and you are going to sleep."

Clair shook his head, dropping the needle to the floor. "I'm not tired, Dice. Not at all." He leaned close to Dais. "But I'll lie down if you will too."

"I think maybe you need to anyway." Dais told him as he led him back to the table. "And I can't. I have to stay awake and protect you."

"From what?" Clair asked, grabbing Dais by the collar and trying to pull him down onto the table with him. "That idiot with the gun isn't due for hours. We have lots of time."

Very near Clair's face as he had a vice grip on his jacket, Dais pointed out. "Last I checked the crazy guy didn't follow your schedule. He kind of shows up unannounced. But maybe we can talk him into joining your payroll later, ok? But for now trust me. We just don't know when or where he'll strike. Now if you'd let go of the jacket?'

Clair looked put out. "Don't you want to kiss me, Dice?" He asked, smiling up at the older man.

"If I do will you please just rest?" Dais asked. One little kiss couldn't hurt. He was certain he'd learned something from the experience of being left wanting in the club.

Clair nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah. Just one good night kiss." He tilted his head so Dais could get at his lips easier.

"Alright. Good night then," he leaned down and put one knee on the table to stay balanced and took Clair's lips in his. _How long exactly should a good night kiss last_? He let his unruly tongue dart out to slide across Clair's lips just once and pulled back up. "Sleep well." Pulling away felt like going from a warm place to a ice cold one but he was not going to go further and Clair was likely to pass out any moment.

"One more?" Clair locked an arm around Dais's neck and pulled him down.

"But that's it." Dais warned though his lips couldn't touch Clair's fast enough.

Clair moaned under Dais's kiss and one hand slide under the borrowed jacket to caress Dais's stomach then chest. He parted his lips and used his tongue to coax out Daisuke's.

_Oh, don't start doing this because I am so not in the position to stop it. _ Dais thought as he gladly answered Clair's tongue play. _Your hands feel so good and I want you to keep touching me._ Dais kept trying for a more forceful 'no we shouldn't' kind of thought but couldn't find one. He broke the kiss after a very long moment. "Not to sound lame, but what if like Ian decides it's lunch or Giovanni wants to check on you."

Clair shrugged as he worked his fingers into the waistband of Dais's pants. "They'll just have to wait their turn I guess."

"There'll be no turn taking." Dais said quickly as he slipped out of what was becoming a heavy oppressive jacket. "That costs extra." Dais said it before he could catch it and instantly flushed dark pink. "Not that I'm for sale." He tried to cover.

Clair dipped his head to taste the flesh of Daisuke's chest. "That's too bad. I'd pay a mint for you," he murmured against Dais's pale, soft skin.

Dais tried to move closer and encourage Clair's mouth to explore his skin though he was proud of himself for not out and out claiming he'd let Clair have him for free.

Clair's hands found the curve of Daisuke's ass and held tightly as he maneuvered him onto the table and pushed him down onto his back. Clair's fingers tickled Dais's skin as they slid around and began to undo the laces on his leather pants. Hot lips shamelessly molested his nipples. "Is this okay, Dice? Or am I crossing the boundaries of our working relationship?" Clair smirked as he raked his teeth over Daisuke's sensitive skin.

Dais breathed in as he answered. "That would likely be crossing the boundaries of most relationships. Careful, Clair. I have really pale skin. It bruises easy." Daisuke didn't really fight him off though not unless you count a really weak attempt to bat him away. "Man, your teeth are sharp."

Clair laughed. "I am Vampire." He closed his teeth over Daisuke's shoulder, biting down hard. He finally had the laces undone on Dais's pants and started to peel them off.

Dais moved to sit up. "Uh, Vampire? Clair? Are you... what I mean is…" He remembered to breath. He got halfway to sitting, his legs tangled in the ever lowering leather. "Take it easy. I'm not running away." _Though maybe I should. I'm not sure how long I can hold this curiosity in and HE'S not looking to gain any self-control anytime soon_.

Clair pulled back, looking like he was considering what Daisuke had said. He scrambled off the table and disappeared into the shadows for a moment. He returned with a long length of rope. "You're right, Dais. You're not escaping," Clair nearly leapt onto the table, pinning Dais's legs down and winding the rope around them not at all caring that he was tying his pants around his calves as well.

"I said I wasn't." Dais was shocked. "Who ever heard of sneak attacking some one who was willing?" He was really trying to slow Clair down but he'd been beyond unprepared and the crazy bastard had the advantage. "Hate to see what you do to your unwilling dates." He quipped.

"You really don't want to know," Clair assured him knotting the rope tightly. He pulled the end of the rope through the hole in the table where the center post of a roulette wheel once stood and lashed it to one of the shortened legs. Then he grabbed up a long section of velvet wrapped chains, like they had used for the New Years party last year, from the floor under the table. Clair crawled across the table and wound the chain around one of Dais's wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors' notes: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

In a Different Light

Tal and a Different Light 6

Straddling Daisuke's squirming body, Clair fought with him to get a hold of his free hand. "C'mon, Dice! Hold still," he ordered. "You're going to get away if you keep that up."

"Kind of what I was going for," Daisuke explained as he contemplated the moral issue of punching Clair in his bad shoulder. "Isn't this a bit much? I really don't remember threatening to run away."

"That's not the point. You might decide to at any moment," Clair explained as he closed his fingers around Daisuke's wrist. "Now, let's see. How do I want to have you?" He tried to bend Daisuke's arms so that they were behind his head.

"That makes me wonder if there is a good reason to run," Daisuke was not giving in that easy. He purposely let his free arm go slack in hopes he could bend it out and away at just the moment Clair thought he had him. "Why I would suddenly decide to? Are you trying to scare me?" he said this in that cool detached tone he sometimes slipped off into.

Clair was just being playful, until now. He grinned evilly at Daisuke and wound the chain around his wrist. Securing the older man's hands together, Clair slid off the table, dragging the end of the chain with him. He attached the chain to the leg of a heavy, defunct slot machine. Pausing to admire his handiwork, Clair laughed softly.

"I hope you didn't have anywhere to be today," he leaned down to whisper in Daisuke's ear. "Because you're going to be tied up for most of it."

Daisuke was now half on and half off the table, held up only by the chain around the slot machine leg and the rope that bound his ankles to the table. Clair caressed his chest and disappeared around an old jukebox, laughing.

Daisuke yelled after him. "Hey, what gives? Was this some elaborate plan to be able to get to your pill bottle or something? Damn this is tight." Daisuke tested for some sort of weakness at the same time dreading the short fall to the concrete floor if he suddenly discovered it "C'mon Clair let me go. This is embarrassing, and before …well I was kind of liking the rest."

Clair reappeared, clutching a bundle to his chest. Putting it down on another table nearby, he returned to Daisuke. "You'll like this too. I promise." He grinned, in a way that could only be described as maniacal. Clair ran his hand over Daisuke's face and leaned down to kiss him as his hand slid down over his chest. Questing, surprisingly gentle fingers teased Daisuke's nipples then found their way down to play over his hipbones.

"More of that would be okay," Daisuke mumbled, through the kiss. He tried to look at it differently. He couldn't understand why Clair had him like this. If he'd pushed his advances away he would understand. When Clair wanted something, he was going to get it no matter what. _But I wanted it too. At least what happens now isn't exactly my fault, right? No, that's a total lie. I got here somehow_.

Clair drew back and put two fingers over Daisuke's lips. "Try to be quiet. Giovanni or one of the others is likely prowling around the top of the stairs. If they hear you…" Clair grinned. "Do you want to explain what's going on to them?" Clair's other hand skimmed lightly over Daisuke's hipbones again and abruptly settled around his cock. Barely touching him, Clair worked his hand up and down the length of Daisuke's cock as he leaned down to tongue his nipples.

"Depends on their reaction, I guess," Daisuke said cursing silently as his body reacted to Clair's every touch. He could feel his feet dig into the green velour of the table to help his body bend more towards Clair's fingers. "Are you so sure they wouldn't let me go and kick your ass for not resting with a shoulder wound that up until now was making you miserable and might be getting worse?"

Clair laughed. "Don't worry about me, Daisuke. It was only…" Clair paused, counting on his fingers. "Four bullets. They're making a big deal out of a flesh wound." Clair laughed again, turning away to rummage through the bundle on the other table.

"You won't be saying that when the drugs wear off." Daisuke came off sounding like a kid on a playground who caught another kid doing something he shouldn't and now had vital blackmail material.

"I have more," Clair assured him. "All colors, shapes and sizes." He returned to Daisuke, wielding a tall, thin bottle of what looked like cherry Kool-Aid. "Like this, for example." Clair used his teeth to pull the cork out of the bottle. Carefully, he poured a little over Daisuke's cock. Corking the bottle, Clair put it aside and climbed up on the table.

"What now? Are you just going to look at me? And haven't I already told you I am not susceptible to most drugs?"

"I know. I wouldn't waste this on you. Virgin's Blood is too expensive for someone who can't enjoy it to be using." Clair leaned down and ran his tongue up Daisuke's thigh, catching the little dribble of liquid that was sliding down it.

Daisuke's heart rate jumped. The last thing Clair-- who was already acting borderline psychotic-- needed was more drugs. His body recognizing the shift rushed to correct it and what should have come out as concerned panic came out all wrong. "You really don't need anymore drugs right now, now do you Clair?"

"Don't be an idiot, Dice. There's no such thing as too many drugs," Clair leaned down, his hot breath fanning over Daisuke's cock as his tongue lightly lapped up the drug that had spilled over his balls.

Daisuke's whole body rebelled against this and then seemed to open up a new sense of sensation. Bad enough he couldn't get out of the position he was in but his mind was making decisions without him. And it had decided it wanted Clair to do everything and anything he wanted. Daisuke cried out a sound that expressed how good it felt and how annoyed he was with this turn of events.

Clair closed his mouth over Daisuke's cock and slid two fingers under him to tease his opening. Clair's tongue and lips moved over his shaft, working in experienced circles over every inch. His fingers pushed Daisuke open and began to push in and pull out at the same pace as Clair's mouth moved over his cock.

Body writhing like a trapped whore, Daisuke said desperately. "Clair, too much, too fast…I'm not used to…." He cut himself off to draw in a sharp breath.

Having cleaned Daisuke's cock of all the Virgin's Blood, Clair raised his head but didn't relent with his fingers. "You have no concept of too much, too fast, Dice. But maybe I should teach you," Clair suddenly withdrew his fingers and was off the table in a second.

"No! You don't understand. I can't handle it. That's why I never did this with-" Daisuke stopped suddenly, trying to not reveal everything. It didn't seem like a good idea just now to confess his Celestial heritage and subsequent sensitivity to Clair. The Vampire would likely prey on it if he knew. "I'm much better at giving, let's say…then uh…being the one…uh given too."

"You'll learn," Clair said simply. Crawling back on the table, he held something wrapped in red cloth in his hand. "I promise." He fiddled with the bundle then eased his fingers back under Daisuke and returned to teasing his opening. This time however, his fingers were covered in a slick, cold substance that allowed them to ease deeply into Daisuke.

Trying to pull away sharply from the icy touch he could do nothing about, Daisuke jarred his arm and felt the burn of an unhappy muscle. "Agh, my shoulder." Then without thinking said, "Guess we're even now, huh?"

Clair forced a third finger into Daisuke. "Almost," he said, leaning down to tongue Daisuke's cock again. This time he was just swirling his tongue over the surface as though searching for droplets he'd missed before.

"I'm really good at that you know." Daisuke put on his best I'm worth every dollar voice. "Let me go and I'll show you."

"When I'm ready," Clair assured him, working another finger then his thumb inside Daisuke.

"Too much. Oh god, I'm hard." Daisuke was starting to hurt from Clair's unabashed exploration though his body was still reacting like it wanted it bad.

Clair moved his other hand, clutching something under Daisuke. He smiled evilly as he drew his fingers out, but quickly replaced them with something big, rounded and rather warm from being clutched in his hand. He pushed it into Daisuke with one hand and used his other to stroke his cock.

"That's not your hand anymore," Daisuke said weakly, "What have you put…uh, there?" He tried to squeeze his buttocks together to move it out even a little.

Clair laughed. "My good friend, the 8-ball." He informed Daisuke, working it just a little in and a little out.

"WHAT! That's just sick." Daisuke informed him. "You're sick. Troubled. I can make a list."

"Don't bother," Clair said, easing the sex toy (that looked like an 8-ball on the end of a thick strand of anal beads) out of Daisuke. "I'm well aware of my charms, thank you." He pushed two fingers back into Daisuke while his other hand worked on loosening the rope around his ankles.

"I can only hope this means you've come to your senses." Daisuke could feel the give returning to the rope. "Good, you realize what kind of trouble you're already in. My brother could have you sent to Magdalia Prison for this if you go too far."

"And are you going to run and tell your brother about this?" Clair withdrew his fingers and tossed the sex toy where Daisuke could see it. He locked an arm around Daisuke's waist. Raising him up, Clair slide to kneel between his legs. His free hand drew Daisuke's legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Then Clair began to undo the clasps on his pants.

Daisuke was frantic-- though with the need to get away or be able to feel Clair inside him he couldn't say. Slowly, almost teasing he said, "Maybe. Maybe I would just to see you put away."

Clair's hands roughly seized Daisuke's hips. Eyes narrowed to angry slits, he drew Daisuke down forcing his cock completely into him in one fluid, cruel movement. Fingers digging relentlessly into Daisuke's flesh, Clair pounded into him. Anger was pushing him to faster, harder rhythms.

"I'll escape, you know. And then you'll have an angry beast-head Vampire chasing you to the ends of the earth."

Daisuke had a smart comeback but it disappeared, lost to the crazed fucking he was being subjected to. His words formulated something entirely different. "Is this what you…all you wanted from me?"

Clair's laughter was soft and menacing as he leaned down to whisper in a cold, angry tone that covered the true pain Daisuke's words had caused. "What else is a pretty piece of blonde fluff like you good for?" He laughed louder and threw his head back as his body shuddered and he filled Daisuke with his come.

Green eyes that rarely registered emotion became glassy and Daisuke had to shut them in hopes of catching their contents. He was humiliated. Clair had had him like no other could before. And he'd so hungrily accepted every touch, every teasing breath. He'd virtually screamed out "fuck me!" And what was worse, as he'd feared, his body wanted more.

Gasping, Clair wrapped his arms around Daisuke's torso and laid his head on his chest, careful to stay inside him for just a few more moments. Clair's hands moved slowly up and down Daisuke's back, petting him as the Vampire lay catching his breath. "Dice," he muttered, sounding a little sleepy and maybe a little sad.

"If you're done with me," Daisuke found even he couldn't mask the emotion in his voice this time. "Just free my arms. I'll go. You'll have made your conquest and I won't tell a soul. But you're on your own with the mystery assassin." Daisuke gave in and let the tear fall across his cheek as it had been straining to.

Clair's arms tightened around Daisuke but only for a second. He forced himself to move away, sliding off the table. He put himself back together as he walked around and undid the chains on Daisuke's arms. He used his good arm to keep Daisuke from falling to the floor. Pushing him into a sitting position on the table, Clair couldn't stop himself from dropping both his arms over Daisuke's shoulders and pressing his lips to the back of his head.

Daisuke was completely confused. He needed some answers. Hell, he needed to answer to himself. "I suppose you think I'm yours now, just like everything else. It's ok. I lost myself for a moment. I didn't want to be anything but yours. Are you happy, Vampire?" He didn't say Clair because he was trying to dehumanize him. "Will you sleep better now having satisfied your curiosity?"

Clair pushed himself away from Daisuke, the shift in how Daisuke was addressing him registered and pushed the young Vampire into self-defense mode. "Get out of here, Aurora." He said softly, as he walked towards the make-shift bed. "The Vampire has no need for you any longer." He sat down, cradling his injured shoulder though he could feel no pain with all the drugs in his system.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around his naked body, wanting to move. To get dressed. To run away. But unable to even lift himself from the table. Clair wasn't the only one who walked a fine line between humanity and a chilled insanity. The older man fought the swirl of indifference that threatened to over take him.

Clair drew the blanket up around his shoulders, fighting a chill that seized him suddenly. "I said go, Aurora. Just leave me." He didn't look over his shoulder but he knew Daisuke hadn't moved. He could feel his presence still in the room.

Clair threw off the blanket and went in search of his pills. Fresh pain was starting to work its way through him. Something much more serious, much more frightening than a bullet wound would be tormenting Clair tonight. His hand closed over the bottles Daisuke had tried to keep from him. This would do for now. He wished there was more of the potent Celestial Blue. But it was hard to find these days and he had carelessly used the last of it. Fighting with the bottle top as he made his way back to the bed, Clair shook out about four pills once he'd managed to open it.

A hand gripped his. Daisuke had heard him move to get the pills and decided the only way to not drown in his Celestial side was to be true to his feelings. How ever painful that was. "No more for you, Clair. Maybe you don't care if you OD, but…I…do." There he said it and that was that.

Clair wrenched his hand away from Daisuke. "I told you to go, didn't I? Didn't I tell you that the Vampire was done with you?" He dropped the pill bottles and turned away from Daisuke, gathering up the blanket. "Just go."

Daisuke knew he was playing with fire. He tried to brace himself for the barrage of cruelty if it came. "I don't want to go."

"No one asked what you wanted," Clair informed him, wrapping himself in the blanket. The air was much colder now. Had it always been so cold down here? He couldn't remember.

"They didn't have to." Daisuke responded. "As long as I know what I want, it doesn't matter." He moved to call up the stairs. "I know one of you two-bit criminals is there. Bring us some tea. I think your boss is cold." Daisuke had felt Clair shiver and seen his skin had paled but he didn't want to try to tell Clair what he thought might be happening until he had to.

Clair glared at Daisuke. "At least you're being useful," he muttered, stretching out with his back to Daisuke. "Wake me when they get here." He closed his eyes but knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Not while it was so cold in here.

"Clair, I'm not leaving but I have to get someone to answer me so I'm going to see if one of your boys is milling about. I'll be right back, I swear."

Clair turned suddenly, grabbing Daisuke's wrist. "Dice. Only Giovanni, Ian or Mitchal. Only one of them. The others… They're not really mine… They were my father's…" Clair released Daisuke's arm, feeling heavy and drowsy despite himself. "Okay?"

"Of course, Clair." Daisuke started towards the stairs before adding. "I wouldn't have trusted you to just anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors' notes: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_General disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

In a Different Light

Tal and 7

Clair watched Daisuke's retreating form as it was swallowed by the thick shadows. He pulled the blanket tighter about his body, curling up with his knees tucked nearly to his chest. It was too cold. It shouldn't be this cold even in the basement. Clair closed his eyes.

_But Daisuke would fix it. He had said he would. Giovanni always… No, it had been Daisuke. Hadn't it?_

"Giovanni," Clair whispered as he slid into an uneasy sleep already lost in a dream…

He shook the older boy again. "Wake up. Please."

Dark, sleep heavy eyes cracked reluctantly. "What is it, Master Clair?" Giovanni muttered, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked at the boy who stood by the side of his bed, looking at him with wide violet eyes. "How did you get in here?" He would have heard the door open. It squeaked loudly.

"I…" Clair pointed to Giovanni's open closet door. "I came through the hole in the closet."

"Okay… What do you need?" Giovanni looked over Clair at the closet, perplexed.

"My room is too cold. Papa turned off the heat… Can I sleep here?"

"I…" Giovanni knew he should say no and send the boy back to his room with an extra blanket or something. "Fine. As long as you go back through your hole in the closet before they come to get you for breakfast."

Clair nodded and crawled up into bed with Giovanni, yanking all of the blankets out of his grip. He nestled down, smiling just a little at the older boy.

"I didn't say you could—" Giovanni sighed and laid back down. "Never mind. Good night Master Clair."

"G'night, Giovanni."

Daisuke reached the top of the stairs. Surprised to find absolutely no one hovering about, he tried to remember the passage they'd come through. One led to the craziness of the casino. One led to the servant's area. One directly to the head offices. However, you had to know which wall wasn't just a wall to start and right now he'd settle for a light switch. He'd better find something fast. He really didn't want to run back down the stairs and search for the flashlight he remembered Ian setting down. "Damn it. I was half out of it when they gave me the tour."

He pressed on a promising wooden panel. No, not the right one. He needed to get some help for Clair fast. He wanted a pot of tea and something warmer for him to wear but all that was just to make the Vampire comfortable. What Clair needed was a doctor. Daisuke feared the worst from the way Clair had fallen cold and ill so quickly.

"You're getting your greasy fingerprints all over the wood work," Giovanni stepped out of nowhere, deep heavy voice lecturing Daisuke. "Why aren't you with the Vampire?" Giovanni had a box tucked under his arm. "I heard you yell. Ian and Mitchal are getting some tea and soup for him."

It occurred to Daisuke after Giovanni had scared the hell out of him appearing seemingly out of thin air, this was not going to go very well. But he couldn't lie not when Clair's life could depend on it. "I was hoping to find you. You seem the most clear-headed, ready to take any action for your boss. I think he might be having a reaction to what he took."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I gave you aspirin and extra strength Tylenol. I replaced Master Clair's uppers weeks ago with those. What else did you give him?" Giovanni headed for the basement stairs, talking to Daisuke as he went.

_Well, at least I know Clair's in good hands._ Daisuke thought as he tried to explain. "He made it sound like they were a lot stronger so I tried to keep them away from him." Daisuke paused trying to find the best way to finish. "And well, he kind of got away from me for a minute and wandered over to this broken down cabinet… Well it didn't look like there was anything in it…"

Giovanni paused and turned to glare at Daisuke. "Get to the point."

Daisuke shrugged off a chill and blurted out before he could censor it. "He gave himself an injection with a really bright blue liquid. I'm not sure what it is. Then he went crazy with… Well he got a huge surge of energy and seemed to forget he was wounded."

"Shit," Giovanni doubled his pace down the stairs. "That was Celestial Blue. I thought we finally got rid of all that. It's almost impossible to find. Unless you're the Vampire. It almost killed him a few months ago."

"I was afraid of that. He also had a bit of... fuck, what did he call it…the red stuff…oh right Virgin Blood. Do you have a counter drug or antidote we could give him? Do you know what or if those together with a questionable bullet wound might cause? His blood would be circulating faster, meaning if he was already fighting a bad infection …well…"

Giovanni glanced back at Daisuke. He looked like he was going to yell at him. Then he just let out a heavy breath and said softly. "The Virgin Blood shouldn't react with the Celestial Blue too badly. It's a diluted form of Ecstasy. It's made to be taken with other stuff. Especially stuff as strong as Blue that usually kills the…" Giovanni paused, searching for the words and not finding polite ones. "Sex drive." He shoved the box into Daisuke's hand. "Hold this. We should change the bandages."

Daisuke was suddenly grateful for the lack of light. That way Giovanni couldn't see how red he had turned. Both from the embarrassment of him seeming to know what went on and because he'd done such a horrible job protecting Clair. Well, he'd feel bad about it later. He held the box tightly to his chest as he followed Giovanni. "I wasn't…I mean I didn't want him to…I think he might need a doctor."

"Probably. He literally escaped from the hospital the second the ER staff turned their backs on him," Giovanni said, kneeling down next to Clair. "Help me get his shirt off."

"Sure," Daisuke was all business. "Can you hold him up a little more so I can slide it off without disturbing the wound?"

Giovanni lifted Clair up, cradling him gently as Daisuke worked the shirt up. The Vampire stirred, muttering incoherently.

"Damn. It wasn't that long ago I changed them. Look at this blood." Daisuke started unwrapping what was left of his make-shift club wear bandages. "Agh, that's a bit too dark for my liking."

Giovanni was stroking Clair's hair, trying to keep the Vampire still while Daisuke removed the old bandages. "The guy fired six shots. Only one missed. Two just grazed him, but the other three…" Giovanni let the wounds speak for themselves as Daisuke pulled away the last layer of bandages. "I'm just glad the shooter had lousy aim. Another inch or two lower…" Giovanni's hand rested protectively on the top of Clair's head. "There's some clean towels and bottled water in there. And some alcohol swabs. Let's get him cleaned up."

Daisuke was already digging through and had wet a towel to wash off the sticky almost goopy blood. "I'm not so sure this guy had bad aim. If you look at where these wounds sit," Daisuke shuddered. He'd done this quickly last time in a dark alley. He hadn't seen the extent of the damage. "It's something I've seen before. The way they went in, he was trying to cause maximum pain, minimum damage. Had Clair stayed in the hospital, it would have been healed quick but sore for weeks." He now started the delicate process of dabbing the alcohol. "Get ready, he might jump or freak out or something. Anyway, I think this guy wants to draw out the assassination. It may be personal. Might not even be the same guy that's doing the others."

Giovanni looked up from muttering to the squirming, almost whimpering Vampire. "Look, let's just get this done and maybe we can get him some real medical help while he's too out of it to stop us." Giovanni shifted his grip on Clair. "It looks like he popped a couple stitches."

Daisuke, having finished the alcohol wash, could now see the unhealthy color around the wounds. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he said to Clair. "You were in no shape to do any of that." The worry was coming out without Daisuke having full awareness of it. "I need to get you to a doctor and you aren't going to fight me about it." He looked up as if noticing Giovanni for the first time. "If we can't get one to come to us, we can't very well risk the hospital… I know a guy in the underground but that would be moving Clair a lot more than we want to."

"There's no other way, unless your underground doctor friend will come here. But those people don't tend to wander above ground." Giovanni laid Clair back down, covering him. "I'm going to get a couple things and the other two. Stay here, talk to him or something. I'll be back for him in a minute."

"Just try not to be slowed down for any reason," Daisuke said as he stretched out and wrapped himself around the blanketed Clair. "He can't afford to wait very long." He doubted Giovanni cared how he kept Clair warm as long as he took care of him and this was all he could think to do. He started to whisper reassurances in Clair's ear.

"Giovanni?" Clair was only half out of his dream. "Is it time to go?"

Daisuke didn't want to disturb Clair too much. Maybe he wouldn't be too happy to find him and not Giovanni protecting him. Even that wild passion may have been a result of the drugs. So he answered without actually correcting him. "Not yet ." _Well Giovanni wouldn't call him Clair or Vampire so…_ "Master Clair, just go ahead and rest a while longer and I'll wake you when it is."

Clair tucked himself closer to Daisuke. "Okay," he sounded so much younger and trusting. "Remember, Papa can't know I was here."

Wondering if the two and two he was starting to put together made four, Daisuke held him closer. "Don't you worry about any of that. I just want you to get some rest and not be so cold."

"You said you would always be warm for me," Clair sleepily muttered, burying his face against Daisuke's chest. "So I don't worry about the cold anymore."

Daisuke held him a little tighter. He didn't understand everything that was going on. He did understand Giovanni was a great deal more to Clair than he'd realized. He felt horribly inadequate, almost an imposter. His feelings were real enough. He just wasn't Giovanni. So why the flirting then if they were… Maybe he was acting out, angry at Giovanni for making him go to the hospital or something. Well he'd see this through. Get Clair the help he needed but then he was going back to his apartment. Alone. And then he was going back to work. He would find this guy and then he'd forget all about Clair. Good plan. Of course Clair wasn't exactly going to go off the radar. Well then maybe he'd leave Judoh…

"You smell like Daisuke's bed," Clair stated as he slipped an arm around Daisuke's waist. "But you're not as squishy."

_Try not to think of him as cute. It's not helping_. "Just... um…let me be what you need most okay, Clair?"

Clair giggled a little. Completely unthreatening and utterly unlike himself. "You even sound like him. I make him nervous, Giovanni. I think I scare him. Do I scare you? No. I guess not, huh?" Clair's hand weakly slid up from Daisuke's waist to fall on his face in an attempt to pat his cheek. "You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of losing you." The words came out. It was the truth but also likely what Giovanni would say.

"You always lose me," Clair replied, trying to sound haughty. "You're a lousy bodyguard. Do you think I did the right thing? I'm not so sure now."

Assuming he meant escaping the hospital or oh god maybe he meant what he did with him, Daisuke did his best to think fast. "You did what you had to. That's all. Once you get something in your head, you have to do it. You have to get it out of your system."

"It's not like that this time… I've got it in my system now…"

"Let's go," Giovanni had appeared with Ian and Mitchal at his heels.

The fluffy strawberry blonde haired attendant took one look at Clair and Daisuke curled around him and whispered to Ian. "Do you think he's ok?"

"Master Clair is tough. He'll be fine. It's not him I'm worried about," he looked pointedly at Giovanni.

"That's what I meant. Those two look fine." Mitchal also turned to look at Giovanni. "But I always thought Master Clair and Boss would... well, you know."

"Where have you been?" Ian asked, throwing the heavy sweater in his hand to Daisuke. "They did. Then they weren't anymore. It didn't last long."

Giovanni turned to glare at Ian. "Don't you have something better to do then standing around running your mouth?"

"Yes, sir," Ian headed up the stairs to get the car ready.

Mitchal put a hand on Giovanni's shoulder. For a bodyguard the man had no sense of personal space. "You alright, Boss?"

"Fine. Help him get Master Clair up—" Giovanni pushed Mitchal's hand off his shoulder. "Never mind." He bent down and scooped Clair up. "Let's go."

Clair stirred, dropping an arm around Giovanni's neck. "You don't smell nice anymore. Just like you."

Daisuke tried to get out of Giovanni's way as he went up the stairs. That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Though it made no sense with what he thought at all.

Mitchal put a scolding finger in Clair's face. "Now, Master Clair there's no reason to be like that. Giovanni loves you. You shouldn't be like that."

Clair's head turned and one eye half opened. "Who asked you?" He said softly yet sounding more like his usual self. "I pay him to love me. And he does his job quite well. Right, Giovanni?"

"Whatever you say, Master Clair," he muttered, pushing his way past Mitchal to carry Clair up to the waiting car.

Ian was standing just inside the door. "Um, Aurora. You've got company." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the narrow landing outside the back door of the casino.

"Wow, J that has to be record for you. Where you been?' he called to the android. "Did you need some quality time with the doc?"

"Antonia had to run some extensive motor skills tests after my usual tune-up. Having recently been completely rebuilt, she wanted to familiarize herself with any quirks the new system may have had." J explained. "However, you have been off my radar for some time now." The android reprimanded him. "A man should not show such disrespect to his partner."

"Tell your electronic spouse that we have to hurry," Giovanni called from where he sat in the car. "Or aren't you coming now?"

"Wait. Just a minute." Daisuke called to Giovanni. "J, couldn't you get Clair and me to the southwest Underground entrance ten times as fast as that car?"

J assessed the car. "No, Daisuke. It would be closer to four point eight three times as fast."

"Good enough for me," Daisuke said walking quickly to Giovanni. "Hey, if you trust me with him, J and I can get him there four point eight two times faster."

"Four point eight three, Daisuke," J helpfully corrected.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Point eight three then." He pointed J to Clair. "But you have to be careful with him." He said to Giovanni. "I can give you the directions if you want to be there."

"I don't think that—"

"Just do it," Ian cut Giovanni off. "Mitchal's driving. We'll get there right after them."

"Sure thing, boss. Bet it will only be two point five times, anyway." Mitchal said offended.

"Are you implying that my calculations are off? My functions were all carefully checked and monitored just this morning."

"I bet," Giovanni muttered. "Fine." He carefully slid out of the car with Clair in his arms. "You make sure that machine doesn't drop him or anything, okay?" He glared at Daisuke.

Daisuke wasn't trying to be facetious but it may have come out that way. "J, do not drop Clair. That's an order."

"Roger, Daisuke," J lifted Clair away from Giovanni. Clair's slight form fit in the crook of J's arm like he were a small child. "Are you ready Daisuke?"

"Yeah. Fast as you can go, J," Daisuke try to climb on but J picked him up. "Now you know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. You know how I feel about this."

"Yes, Daisuke. You have repeatedly made your feelings towards me quite clear." J responded, leaping into the air rocket boosters kicking in.

Mitchal tried to get Giovanni's attention. "Hey boss, you coming?" He wanted to inquire about what they knew of Daisuke and J's relationship but thought better of it.

"Yeah," Giovanni got in the car. "Hurry, okay?"

"Maybe I'll even beat the android." Mitchal said pocketing the dice he'd been playing with and taking off as fast as the moderated motor could go.


	8. Chapter 8

_TITLE: In a Different Light_

_AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J_

_RATING: NC-17_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)_

_SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied. _

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them. _

Chapter 8

"And what brings you back here?" the grumpy heavy set man asked Daisuke when he pushed through the door of his clinic. Seeing J duck in cradling the unconscious Clair, he took a long swallow of the bottle on the table at his elbow. "Bang up one of your buddies?"

Daisuke led J to the curtain that hid the operating table and held it open for the android to carry Clair through. "I need your medical expertise right now. My," Daisuke paused. _What is Clair exactly?_ "Friend is suffering from a mix of gunshot wounds and possibly a bad batch of Celestial Blue."

The doctor looked in at Clair. "And what else is he on? Antibiotics, painkillers, pot? I need to know what I'm working with."

Daisuke did his clinical best to list everything he knew Clair might have taken. "Well he probably should be on antibiotics. But I don't think he is. He has a prescription painkiller. At least it's in a prescription bottle. I gave him one aspirin and one Tylenol a few hours ago and—"

"Those are very reliable over the counter drugs," J provided helpfully. "But hardly a substitute for Mr. Leonelli's prescription."

"Leonelli?" The doctor paused, like his alcohol clouded mind was trying to remember something. "Okay, that's not a big deal. Anything else?"

"A needle full of Celestial Blue and," Daisuke was cut off again by J's assistance.

"Celestial Blue is the street name for," J rattled off an incomprehensible scientific name for the drug. "It is highly illegal and dangerously addictive. It stimulates the neurons in the brain, producing a hyperactive state coupled with mild irrationality."

"Don't I know it," Daisuke muttered at no one in particular. Then fearing J's coming technical explanation, he tried to whisper the next part to the doctor. "And a small vial of Virgin's Blood."

Another complicated string of scientific nonsense came out of J's mouth. "A liquid alternative to the pills usually prescribed for erectile dysfunctions. On the streets it is usually impure, mixed with other less legal forms of aphrodisiacs and generally taken with other hard-core drugs that are known for impeding the sexual abilities of the users." J looked at Daisuke, his head cocked. "It is in my database that men of Mr. Leonelli's age generally do not suffer from erectile dysfunctions."  
_Don't worry J. That is definitely not a problem Mr. Leonelli has_. Daisuke thought to himself as he tried to shift the focus to something less embarrassing. "So, that's it. Will you just help him now?"

The doctor leaned over Clair and picked up a knife from the tray next to the table. He cut away the bandages. He prodded at the flesh around the wounds with the tip of the knife. Clair cried out, eyes flying open. Daisuke jumped as if seeing a corpse reanimated. He had hoped Clair would stay a quiet sleeping patient, considering some of the doc's methods he'd witnessed in the past.

"Clair, the doc here is trying to help you, so just relax okay." He moved closer but out of the doctor's light and tried to put a calming hand on Clair's other arm.

The doctor ran his hand over Clair's eyes, closing them. "He's still out, kid. Just a knee-jerk sort of reaction to being poked at." The doctor frowned at the wounds. "He been drinking?"

"Damn. I never think of that drug. Yeah, he had a few at the club we were at." He explained too worried to care what J's reaction was to that tidbit of information. It was scary to see Clair wake up but not really wake-up. What if he never woke up? "Tell me you can help him, doc?"

"Maybe." He sloshed some of the alcohol over the knife and shook it dry. "You might want to look away." He pressed the tip of the knife against where Clair's skin was turning blue. Bracing his hands, he made a small cut across the discolored skin.

Wide green eyes grew and refocused on what the doctor was doing to Clair. Daisuke would have thought he'd have turned from the sight but the Celestial in him was fascinated. His mind was watching it from an 'I-might–have-to-do-that-someday-to-help-my-Other' kind of way. (Other was what a Celestial called his or her life mate.)

Dabbing up the trickle of purplish blood, the doctor turned back to his shelves and tables full of equipment. Rubbing the sample over a piece of broken glass that served as a slide, he pushed it under a tilted red box that lit up with blue light when he hit it on the side with his fist and called it a foul name.

"That's gonna take a minute or two." The doctor put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Maybe it would be best if you waited out there," he nodded to the cushy waiting room. "Or maybe took a walk through the market. This could be touchy work, and I don't need to have to worry about stitching up the head wound you're gonna get when you pass out."

"The Other should not be left alone to bear…" Daisuke seemed to come out of his trance not knowing that he'd just started to quote an old Celestial text he'd never read. "Yeah, maybe I should. But please take good care of him. Ok?" Daisuke smiled his usual smile.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You just go and—" the box made a weak beeping sound, like it just wanted to go back into dormancy. The doctor stopped what he was saying and hurried over to tear off the long narrow slip of paper that the box spit out of a narrow slit near its base. "Huh. This could be tricky… Why the hell was he taking that I wonder…" The doctor read the paper slowly, making notations on it with a green crayon. "You might want to look into getting a room for the night somewhere nearby. There's no way he's going anywhere tonight."

"Shouldn't I stay here then?" Daisuke asked hoping he successfully masked the worry in his voice.

"I sure ain't got room." The doctor took a look at Daisuke and shrugged. "But you're welcome to the couches if you like." The doctor rolled up his sleeves, tacked the paper to a piece of cork board hanging from the head of the table and turned to wash his hands. "You'd best get going. I'm gonna get right down to business."

"Just one thing," Daisuke took off his bullet necklace and put it around Clair's neck. "There. It's been known to bring luck and has saved my life more than once." Before he could try to talk the doctor into letting him stay in the room he quickly made his way to the front stair, assuming J was in tow.

"Daisuke," J spoke as they stepped away from the clinic. "A man does not part with important mementoes easily. Why leave your pendant with a man who has been your enemy these last months?"

"Tell me J, do you ever come across a fact in your databanks that contradicts every other fact to that point in time?"

"Often." J replied.

"And when you do how do you decide which fact is true? Are they both true? Or do you search for a reason to verify that the new fact is erroneous?" Daisuke looked up at the myriad of pipes and wished he was staring at the stars.

"I am programmed to allow for the contradictions that often occur in dealing with humans. Unless one fact is glaringly incorrect, they both are allowed to remain true and valid."

"Really?" Daisuke leaned on the railing of the bridge they were standing on. "Then you're one up on most humans. As a race we don't deal well at all with contradictions. Especially our own."

"Many wars have been fought over human contradictions," J provided, seemingly puzzled by Daisuke.

"J, do you ever wonder why I don't go home to anyone? I mean you're programmed by Antonia who believes greatly in the importance of family. I've even heard you pose the same question to her on occasion."

J took a long minute to answer. "You are a young man still, Daisuke. Only 34.5 percent of the men in Judoh your age are married and of those only 46.11 percent have children. Your single lifestyle is still within the majority for your demographic. Antonia is older and female. Her lack of a family of her own is… disturbing."

"Okay, I didn't necessarily mean hitched. Let me try again." Daisuke knew he was probably asking the wrong person, or rather android but he wasn't close with many people and it didn't seem the kind of thing he wanted to track down Shogun and ask about. "Should I have someone special in my life? And if not, tell me why?"

"Many men your age have a girlfriend. I see no reason for you to be different," J answered. "But I fail to see what this has to do with giving Mr. Leonelli your pendant."

Having stopped at the foot of the bridge, Daisuke turned to J as he finished passing a frustrated hand through his hair. "When exactly is the last time you heard about or saw me date a girl? And Kyoko does not count."

"You often spend your lunches with those three young ladies from the market district," J replied.

"J, they're prostitutes! If I spent any more time with them, I'd be charged!" Daisuke said frustrated. "You know what, just never mind." Daisuke stormed off in the direction of the market.

"Have I upset you, Daisuke?" J asked, keeping pace with Daisuke. "Would it be best if I waited for you at the clinic?"

The huff of anger subsided almost as quickly as it arose. "Yeah, I think that's best partner. Come find me if something changes with Clair."

"Roger." J turned on his heel and headed back towards the clinic.

"Maybe I should have been clearer," Daisuke muttered to himself not really looking at the wares for sale in the market. "I wonder what he would have said if I asked him what he thought of the idea of me going home every night to have Clair fuck my brains out." Daisuke continued on, barely looking at the piles of odds and ends pulled out of the sewers by the residents of the underground.

"This one," a deep emotionless voice spoke from Daisuke's elbow. A hand held up a bracelet from the pile of junk jewelry Daisuke had been poking at. "This is the one you're looking for, I think."

"Huh? What? Oh, Boma. It's you." Daisuke looked at the man and then the bracelet he was holding up. "Nah, I was just poking around. I'm not looking to buy anything."

Boma didn't look convinced. He pressed the bracelet into Daisuke's hand and dropped several coins on the counter. He took a couple steps away from the booth and glanced at Daisuke as though waiting for him to catch up.

"But I wasn't looking at it for me," Daisuke tried to explain as he fell in step with Boma. "It isn't my eyes that those purple stones match."

Boma shrugged. "I sensed you wanted it. I didn't ask why." He gave Daisuke a sidelong glance. "But I did guess that it was for someone special. I overheard you talking to your machine." Boma turned into a barely lit building that had a sign claiming to be a bar. "And you smell concerned and afraid. Why?"

Daisuke found a seat for them both in furthest reaches of the bar. He stared down at the bracelet in his hand. It was made of polished silver chunky links and sparkled with a dusting of purple pink stones. He couldn't recall ever seeing one like it and he thought it would fit Clair nicely. That had merely been a passing thought. Now he had the dumb thing. Now he would have to agonize over whether he wanted to give it to him and how.

"Something happened yesterday. Something I could never have predicted and certainly wouldn't have encouraged."

Boma nodded silently. He just sat, looking at Daisuke through emotionless eyes. He wasn't a warm, receptive audience for Daisuke's troubles but he was listening.

"Right. So let me say I'm not really a lonely guy. Mostly that's because I'm always doing something for someone. Shun at work or the picture girl. Anyone. You get what I'm saying. Anyway, now there is this person who makes me feel the loneliness. He makes me aware of what I don't have because I desperately want it with him."

"That time between realization and actualization of our desires is what makes achieving them mean something," Boma answered, leaning back and closing his eyes. "But that is not what plagues you, I think. If it were that alone, I believe you would be exhilarated by the challenge. Excited by the newness of it all. Some dark cloud hangs over your heart."

"Well, he could die. That certainly isn't helping." Daisuke sighed. "And he scares me."

Boma opened one eye to a narrow slit. "Do you scare him as well?"

"I'm no expert. I couldn't say. I mean if he feels what I do and he is acting the way he is. I guess it's possible the idea of me scares him. Then again, I think he might have already gotten his fix and moved on. And now I'm just trying to get him out of this alive."

Daisuke paused halfway through his speech to order a drink and was now being presented with it by a waitress who winked and said "I know put it on your tab."

Boma glared at her until she left. He turned his dark eyes back on Daisuke. "Then we are speaking of a lover and not a potential lover." He shrugged as he sipped his drink tentatively. "Is he at the clinic now? Is that what brought you to the Underground?"

"Yes. I was hoping the doc could help him. I can't exactly take him to a real hospital." Daisuke downed his drink trying to get the buzz before the alcohol was treated as just another beverage by his Celestial blood.

"You brought him to the best place. A 'real' hospital would let him die." Boma's bitter distaste for 'the system' came out in those words. "You seem reluctant to say who he is." Boma leaned forward, eyes still closed. "His scent is still on you."

"I'm reluctant to believe myself who it is." Daisuke ordered another mixed drink with different ingredients. "Boma, I think I'm," Daisuke took a deep breath and blurted out, "falling hard for my worst enemy."

Boma leaned back, taking another sip of his drink. He shrugged. "It could be worse. Many would have guessed your machine."

"WAS that a joke? I can never tell with you. NO, I am not suffering from Chobits syndrome!" Daisuke swigged down another drink. "It's Clair."

Boma sat his empty glass on the table. "You could do worse than the young Vampire." Boma offered. "He is psychotically unstable, but not…" Boma seemed to be searching for the right words. "He is easy to look at."

"Very," Daisuke agreed very quickly. "On both those observations." Daisuke played with the bracelet a bit making it clink on the table.

"You are making this too hard for yourself. He is lying near death at the clinic. Most likely his men are on their way if they are not there already. When he comes to and needs a familiar face, who will he be looking at?" Boma poised the question as he rose. "And once you answer that, consider all the sappy movies you've seen in your life. What does that usually do to the choices made by the victimized hero of the story?"

Daisuke stared at the ring of water left by his glass. "I want to say me but it might be Giovanni he's waiting for."

"But who will he be looking AT, not for." Boma replied, dropping some money on the table. "That is the deciding factor in every movie I've ever seen. And trust me, several years spent in hiding leaves loads of time for sappy movies."

Daisuke had to smile at the thought of Boma watching a sappy movie. He grabbed up the bracelet and moved towards the door. "Then I'm going to make it the happy ending I want it to be."

"Good for you, Daisuke," Boma said quietly to his retreating form. "Good for you."


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 9

"Daisuke," J took two steps away from the building to greet his partner. "Mr. Leonelli is still in the operating room. And the other men are here."

"Oh, great," Daisuke walked past J. "Stay ready. I might need you. I may not walk into the warmest of receptions." But Boma had helped him decide how he was going to handle this and as soon as the doctor gave him the ok, he was going to stay by Clair's side until he woke. The blonde man put on a neutral grin and made his way into the waiting room. "Glad to see you got here all right." Daisuke barely had time to see Ian and Mitchal's friendly grins before Giovanni's fist connected with his jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You took him clubbing. You let him take god knows how many drugs and then you—" he cut himself off. "Never mind. I don't need to know what you did in the basement. I can guess." He glared viciously at Daisuke. "And after all that, you abandon him to some crack pot underground mad scientist!"

Unable to stop his head from swimming, Daisuke found himself talking to two Giovannis. Thank god J had been there or he'd be on the floor. It didn't feel like Giovanni had held back. "This is the best place in the world to get him the medical attention he needs." He started to defend himself before any of Giovanni's words trickled off into his own guilt pool. "And he'd have gone to the club alone if I hadn't gone with him. And unlike you, I don't have years of experience dealing with his whims and sudden ideas. Your boss can be quite stubborn."

"I don't know. Sounds like he knows Mr. Leonelli better than he realizes," Mitchell muttered to Ian.

Ian nodded in agreement as the argument raged on. "I think Giovanni's just pissed because Master Clair never lets any of us follow him to the clubs. You know how he is about Clair."

"Yeah, poor guy. I wish he could find someone else. It's not good for him to always be around Master Clair and never feel back what he still feels." Mitchell turned to look at the deep ocean view out the window. "Wow, there really is a mermaid. Just like that girl said last time."

"Guess so," Ian turned in his seat and leaned his chin on the back of Mitchell's chair. "Man, they sure are getting loud."

"Yeah, if I was the doc here I'd be kicking both of them out."

"I told you! I didn't know he had the needle until it was too late!" Daisuke repeated louder as if Giovanni had suddenly gone deaf. J was holding back the smaller man from getting physical.

"That's it!" the curtain lifted and the doctor stomped out. He pointed to the door with a bloody finger. "Get out, the whole lot of you. I can't concentrate if you're all screaming and yelling out here." He glared at Daisuke, J and Giovanni. He didn't seem to notice Ian or Mitchell at all.

"No, wait! We'll stop fighting. I have to be here when he wakes up. I can't leave him." Daisuke said as J let him go.

"If you're going to stay, sit down and shut up." The doctor snapped. "One peep out of any of you and I'll remove you all myself." He stomped back into the operating room, muttering under his breath.

Daisuke walked past Giovanni and sprawled out on the couch. He was pretty tired having only sort of rested for less then an hour back at the apartment, gone clubbing, been worried about and not to mention assaulted by Clair. Also the only sustenance he'd had all day had been alcohol. Finally, the direct hit to the jaw had made him a little more aware of his own fatigue. He closed his eyes not intending to sleep, just rest.

Several hours later the doctor stepped out of the operating room, looking worn and covered in blood. He looked around the waiting room at the four men, all of whom had finally succumbed to exhaustion. Giovanni was laying face down on the second couch. Ian had slumped down and over, his head now laying in Mitchell's lap. Mitchell was leaning his head back, muttering softly in his sleep. Daisuke was a tangle of arms and legs like he'd been trying to make himself as uncomfortable as possible to keep from sleeping.

The doctor looked up at J who was standing patiently just inside the door. "Tell them I did what I could. He needs to rest now. They should let him be for a while." The doctor then disappeared back into the operating room, to take the passage that lead up to his small living quarters above the clinic.

Cold. The air he was breathing was ice cold. And the sheet that was covering him was too thin to block the cold from attacking the rest of his body. His arms felt heavy. His head was cloudy. Clair tried to open his eyes, but there was nothing to see but the absolute darkness of the room. He blinked a few times and tried to pull the sheet closer to his mostly nude body. His left arm didn't respond to his commands. That side of his body felt numb. So did his feet for that matter. It was far too cold.

_Am I dead_? He asked himself as he struggled to sit up with only one arm for support. He reached over and felt his left arm. _Yes, still attached. Good_. Blinking some more, he saw the thin line of light from the edge of the curtain. He didn't know where that doorway lead, but it had to be better then here. Maybe there was a warmer place he could hide. Maybe there was someone waiting for him.

_Or maybe this is hell and if I walk through that door I'll be trapped forever in some cold pit filled with all my fears._ Clair slid his feet off the edge of the table. _Never know until I go through_.

He let the sheet drop to the floor and wearing only the suede pants and heavy bandages on his shoulder, Clair took the several steps to the doorway slowly. His legs didn't seem to want to hold him up. They shook with every step. The pain in his shoulder was just a mild ache now but it still drained him. The doorway seemed to slip back a step for every two he took.

Finally, he reached the sliver of light. Reaching up he took hold of the edge of the curtain and lifted it just enough to see the next room. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light, he recognized it. It was the waiting room of the clinic in the Underground where he'd found the Celestial hiding. He saw Ian and Mitchell in a sleepy tangle of a hug that sprawled over two chairs. He looked a little further into the room and saw the two men sleeping on the couches. The doctor had come in at some point and covered them up. All that Clair could see was the tops of their heads, one blonde and one jet black. He leaned on the frame of the doorway and looked at them for a long time.

The couches were both rather large and the men on them were both average sized. There was room for him to lie down with either one, if he didn't mind being close. Well, he didn't. He only hesitated because he didn't know which to choose.

Giovanni had always meant safety and warmth. He was a constant in Clair's otherwise tumultuous life. He had never abandoned him, never betrayed him. And likely never would.

But then there was Daisuke…

He was new and exciting. Clair even could admit that he cared for him in a way that was distinctly different from the way he cared for his three bodyguards. He intrigued him. Clair wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if Daisuke didn't appeal to him in some way. But after he had nearly raped him twice, Clair wasn't so sure Daisuke would welcome him with open arms and a smile.

Giovanni would. Clair knew that without having to think about it. And that was probably the main reason he chose who he did.

Clair paused, looking down at the sleeping man for a moment before he pulled the blanket back and slid bare feet onto the couch, slipping over him and forcing himself between the man and the back of the couch.

"Make room for me, Daisuke," Clair whispered, trying not to wake up everyone in the room.

"You're awake," Daisuke said sleepily. "You came back to me." Amazing what a person will say when they are at the moment before wakefulness. He lifted his arm to make more room and moved to the very edge of the couch to let Clair get comfortable hoping Clair realized he'd have to roll back and cover him if they were both going to stay on the couch. Boma's words reemerged, fresh in his thoughts. _Who will he be looking at?_ Then maybe this was real. Clair was coming to him for comfort. No one else.

Mitchal roused from the noise and watched the movement in the darkness. He smiled and put his hand on Ian's sleeping head. Then he looked at Giovanni and his smile lessened. Clair had made his choice and Mitchal understood. There was no one in the world for him but Ian. No one. If Daisuke was Clair's Ian then he was overjoyed for the boy he'd grown to love like a brother… and crying for the man who'd loved that boy for over ten years.

Pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders, Giovanni rolled over. He knew what was in Clair's heart. He understood Clair better than anyone. It was not easy to watch him growing closer to Daisuke. But Giovanni had watched Clair from the moment this started. His fascination with Daisuke was no different than his dabbling in the commodities exchange or his flavor of the month approach to illegal drugs. It would consume him for a while. Drive him to extremes. Distract him from everything else. But in the end once he'd burned his way through the obsessive need to devour it whole, Clair would get bored and move on to another distraction. Daisuke would be just a phase in Clair's life. Just a passing fancy, forgotten once the newness wore off.

Giovanni knew Clair, understood Clair, loved Clair like no one else could. And Clair had to know that too.

Clair tucked his good arm under his head and used the other to akwardly pull Daisuke back onto the couch. He shifted his weight a little and tangled his legs with Daisuke's. He let his arm rest over Daisuke's waist and bent his neck so that his forehead rested on Daisuke's shoulder. "G'night," he muttered.

Daisuke held him as close as possible and kissing his forehead said, "good night, Clair." Then he just stared at the sleeping young man occasionally petting his blue streaked hair. He couldn't sleep. He had to make sure the less labored very much alive breathing was really there and was not going to stop.

"You know, Tony, it doesn't look too good for you when the target's personal assistant virtually takes you to him and you still can't find him," the imposing man behind the desk put out his stub of a cigar in the obscenely huge crystal ashtray on his equally large desk. "You aren't going to be able to pay your debt this way, you know."

"Yeah well, about that. I knew the guy's every move and then he varies from the schedule I expect him t'follow." Tony, a wiry and somewhat jittery man was standing very close to the door, almost having to yell to be heard. "And you should try following that guy. He's crazy in the head. And my debt should be paid in full. I put three bullets in him already."

"Yet he's still up and walking around. More exactly, he's still up and dancing from what I hear." The man rummaged around in the top drawer of his desk. "You might be able to remedy that, however." He dropped a few photos onto the desk. "He's running around with this lot. My sources say he's in bad shape. No one matching the description of the target or any of his entourage has checked into any of the hospitals in Judoh. That means they're probably at one of the slum doctors or some thing like that." He shifted thick fingers through the pile of pictures. "If you can't manage to shoot him, maybe grabbing him and bringing him back here will prove to be easier for you. I have some investors interested in some products featuring him. Might even be able to make a trilogy outta him. And either way, bring in this one." He pointed to a specific picture. "This hot little blonde number made us a mint last time and there are still hardcore fans clamoring for his sequel."

Tony looked puzzled. "I didn't think your stars got sequels or trilogies. Thought they were all kind of one hit wonders."

"There is a market for buildup tapes. You know torture and stuff for the really hot ones. We've only had four trilogies since my predecessor started this little business some twenty years ago. That kind of drawn out suffering and depravity draws quite an audience."

"So you want I should bring blondie in and try to get blue boy too. That's gonna cost ya. More then I've got so far."

"You do this and I'll forget all about what you owe me," the man pulled out and lit another cigar. "Might even find yourself the proud owner of the little Vampire's movie debut. Free of charge."

"You're gonna get rich on these two. I want more."

"What you'll get is my trust, Tony. No matter how much I pay you for this one job, it won't compare to what I'll pay you for the other jobs that arise in the future. You really don't want me to take what could amount to millions of dollars and call say, Brucie or Wong, do you?"

"Nah," Tony shrugged and checked for his gun. "I got this one. But I ain't no fool. Blondie is the city safety management guy who goes around with that hunk of junk. It won't be easy. Might get Charlie in on it too, if you don't mind. You've worked with him before."

"Yeah," the man made a dismissive gesture as the phone rang. "Charlie's cool. Do a good job and his fee just might fall under your expenses, which I am so generously covering."

"Right then. Warehouse 8 as usual, I'm guessing?" Tony asked already halfway out the door.

The man nodded as he answered the phone, already onto business that wasn't Tony and his assignment.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 10

"Who the fuck are you?" Clair demanded of the voice on the other end of his cell phone. "Oh. Right." He turned away from Giovanni who had approached him, a shirt acquired from the market in hand. "Look, I don't care if he said you could answer his phone. Just put him on the line. I want to cancel—" Clair pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it quite offended. "Don't you yell at me. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Master Clair, can't this wait?" Giovanni asked.

Clair walked away from Giovanni to the other end of the waiting room of the clinic, still snarling into the phone.

Daisuke had been talking to J as he watched Clair's tirade. "I can't believe he's working right now. If I got shot you can bet I'd milk it for two weeks vacation."

"For an injury like Mr. Leonelli's the city's policy would allow you ten days and no more," J provided. "On that subject, Daisuke. You have been out of the office for almost 72 hours. It is long past the regulation timeframe for checking in. We should stop in and let Kyoko record your reports before you go home."

"First off, I'm protecting Mr. Leonelli. The way I understand it that takes priority over everything. Kyoko likely knows not to expect us for some time. At least if you want to send her an e-note letting her know some of our activity without divulging where we are, go ahead. But Shun probably isn't the least bit worried."

"Look here, you nasty little bastard," Clair was yelling into the phone. "Put your keeper on the phone! Now!" Clair cursed loudly and threw the phone. "I can't believe he hung up on me." He looked at the phone. Somehow it hadn't shattered like so many others had. "Ian, check and see if that still works. I have a couple more calls to make."

"You should be resting," Ian said, chancing a lecture.

Clair just glared at him and turned to Daisuke. He was suddenly dizzy and had to lean on the back of the couch to remain standing. He tried to just look like he was slouching and thought that he covered it quite well. "Dice, I—"

"Leaving already?" the doctor appeared, bottle of unidentifiable whiskey in hand.

"He's in trouble now." Daisuke muttered to Mitchal who handed him a shirt they had picked up along with Clair's when they'd been out earlier that morning. "Doc is very strict with his patients."

"I have a lot to do," Clair said looking over his shoulder at the doctor. "I don't have time to hang out here for days and days. Don't worry, I'll take my painkillers and not over exert myself." He turned a smile on Daisuke that told the older man that Clair was lying about that last part.

Daisuke blushed though he knew damn well whatever Clair intended to do, it would have to wait a few days. Not to mention he was shirtless when Clair had turned to him. He pulled the turtleneck skater sweater over his head. "Man, Mitchal. That's a tight fit."

Ian looked up from the phone like he was about to say something. After a glance at Mitchal that left the red-head blushing, he just shook his head and went back to fiddling with the cell phone, trying to make it work.

"Damn right, you will." The doctor grabbed Clair's arm and pulled him towards the operating room. "And you're going to sit down and listen to me too."

"But," Clair looked at Giovanni and Daisuke for help.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll help him strap you down if he needs me to." Daisuke said. "You aren't going to risk getting worse by going off on some half-brained dance marathon or something."

Giovanni shot Daisuke a dirty look and hurried to follow Clair and the doctor. "Master Clair, just listen to what he has to say. Then we can get out of here."

"You are going to get out now." The doctor pointed at Giovanni. "I'm hung over something awful and I won't listen to your screaming when I have to give your little master his post-operative instructions. So get out." He turned to Daisuke. "And take lover boy there with you."

Daisuke looked for a place to hide. Dared not turn and look at J as he spoke. "Well then, J, you stay here and keep an eye on Cl—MR. Leonelli." He turned to Clair. "I'm going to leave for just a bit, Clair. Before Doc here throws me out."

Clair shook loose from the doctor's grip. He half pouted but then shrugged. "Fine. Go on, Giovanni. Take a walk or something." Clair looked at the doctor. "Can one of the other two stay? I have too much on my mind to remember everything myself."

"I don't care, so long as they're quiet," the doctor replied, heading for the operating room. "Just hurry and get in here."

Clair nodded and took the two long strides to Daisuke. He pushed the blue hair out of his face and without touching him, leaned in to kiss him quickly. Apparently not caring about who might be looking. "Later." He turned and headed towards the back of the room.

_Guess the secret's out._ Daisuke thought as he couldn't help but smile. _Now if can just slip out before J starts analyzing what just happened I'll be a happy man._

"Oh, and Clair," Daisuke had no idea why but he thought this would cheer up the younger man. "When I get back, I have a little something I found in the market for you last night to give you."

Clair grinned and followed the doctor into the other room. "Then don't be gone long. I don't like to wait for things."

Giovanni silently stalked out of the clinic. He jammed his hands down in his pockets and looked up and down the street, trying to decide where to go.

"See ya, J," Daisuke waved and stepped out. It was bit chilly. The water pipes must be broken again. He zipped up the black and orange skater sweater all the way. "Guess I'll head over to that bar and grill that serves the grilled cheese sandwiches." He pulled the silver bracelet out of and stuffed it back further in the pocket of the cargo pants he'd been given to get out of the damn painted on leather. He decided to take the quicker way and slipped down a nearby alley to grab a ladder and go by the rooftop network.

Giovanni headed off in the opposite direction, but quickly changed his mind. He had come very close to losing Master Clair and he just didn't have the patience to wait out this little phase of his. He was going to do something about it. He was going to get rid of Daisuke. Ducking through a dimly lit corridor, he stepped out into the alleyway that would lead Daisuke out onto the main street he was heading for. Giovanni looked both ways, searching for any sign of Daisuke.

_This is just what I needed_. Daisuke took a running jump to the next rooftop. _Some fresh air, a good run, not a lot of people. Exhilarating. It's real._ "I wasn't dreaming," he said to the network of pipes as he leaped to a lower building. "He didn't care who saw, he really…he really…" Daisuke jumped in the air and landed on the first level from the roof of the fire escape. He nearly danced down the steps as he moved down them fast. "I love him and he loves me."

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet," Giovanni said as he looked up the last flight of rickety steps at Daisuke. "And I wouldn't be announcing it to the whole of the Underground, either. There were only trusted friends and colleagues in that room. You won't be locking lips with the Vampire on the front steps of the casino."

"Heh, I didn't see you there." Daisuke grinned sheepishly and stretched to put a hand in his hair. "I didn't say that last part that loud and there was nobody to hear. Ease up. Clair's just as happy as I am. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"You're just hanging around for a week or so. Protecting Clair has been my full time job since I was twelve years old. It's my duty to look after his best interests. Even when he doesn't." Giovanni replied coolly.

"Yeah, I get that. You've got nothing to worry about. I really care about him, Giovanni. I'd never do anything to hurt him. And yes, I know what you're thinking but in my heart and mind he's already more important to me than my job."

"That's not comforting," Giovanni stepped back so Daisuke could step down into the alley. He glared at the brick wall across from them. "He's extremely important to me, Aurora. His happiness is all I'm concerned about. But I think that perhaps he's confused lust with something more. He'll do whatever he wants, he always does. I can't stop him. But I can warn you. In a couple weeks, you'll be old news. He'll be on to something else. Someone else, maybe. It's best if you just stop this now before it goes too far."

Daisuke lost a little of the spring his step had had. "You know, I think I have the proof your looking for. I'd rather he drop me like a hot potato after a few weeks of mutual bliss than turn around today and hurt him by not seeing our feelings through. Still think I'm not good for him? C'mon pal, I know a place with good food that's always free for me and my friends." Daisuke patted Giovanni on the back.

Giovanni's hand lashed out to push Daisuke away. His fingers closed over Daisuke's upper arm and he backed him against the wall. "I'm not your friend." He growled in Daisuke's face. He glared down at the shorter man, dark eyes filled with undeniable hatred. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Daisuke what a horrible mistake he was making. But the words just never quite formed. Giovanni's eyes got distracted by Daisuke's lips, parted slightly in shock.

Just minutes ago, those lips were pressed to Clair's. He could see a tiny healing cut on Daisuke's bottom lip that had to come from Clair's lip ring. He couldn't imagine the kiss that could do that to his lips.

Giovanni wondered if there was still a trace of Clair on Daisuke's lips. He leaned down before he could stop himself and captured Daisuke's lips beneath his own. His tongue hungrily ran over Daisuke's lips, desperately searching for the taste of Clair.

Daisuke moved from shocked to confused to angry in seconds. His teeth clamped down on Giovanni's questing tongue. "What the fuck was that? You warning me of him so you can have me? Or him, maybe? What's your deal? Get the fuck away from me!" Daisuke wishing he had a gun right about now readied himself for the dirty street fight this might turn into.

Giovanni had staggered back but now he lunged back at Daisuke, intent on pinning him to the wall. "Don't hurt yourself trying to understand. You can't." He barely missed taking a fist to face. "What I feel for Clair is something you will never ever be able to match."

"Ok. I get it. We aren't going to be friends." Daisuke moved several steps away from him. "Fine and if you're right about me being a passing phase you have nothing to worry about. So," Daisuke was offended and wasn't thrilled with Giovanni's insinuations. "May the best man win." He started to walk away raising a hand to say good-bye. "Later, then."

Giovanni lunged forward, tackling Daisuke. He held him down as he roughly tore at the cargo pants. "I don't intend to have you around any longer, Daisuke." Giovanni laughed coldly. "Clair won't want a broken toy, will he?"

"Giovanni! Clair will go off the deep end if you do this. Think about it." Daisuke tried to twist his body around to get away as crawling would just get him out of the pants quicker. "And you are not going to do this. You don't want to. You're a cool-headed guy, aren't you?" Daisuke was secretly praying he wasn't wrong about Clair's right hand man. _Then again the guy was probably a cold blooded killer. At least he would be for Clair._

"Actually, I have to remember to compliment Clair on his taste. You are a hot little morsel. This might not be as disgusting as I thought at first." Giovanni snarled, pulling the cargo pants open, tearing off one of the buttons. His hand that wasn't holding Daisuke down began to work the fabric over Daisuke's hips.

_It's an alley in the Underground. There has to be something here to use as a weapon_. Daisuke moved his hand over the pavement. It moved over something sharp but not terribly big. _Bottle cap. Not exactly the best choice in this situation but if I make it count_. "I'll be disgusted for the both of us." His hand gripped the bottle cap and in one quick motion drug it across Giovanni's unprotected eyebrow. _Not a major wound but the blood should make it harder to see_. He got ready to attack again.

Giovanni cursed and doubled his efforts to wrest Daisuke's pants off him. He got a grip on the belt and started to roll the pants down, over Daisuke's ass.

"I swear I'm going for your throat this time if you don't stop!" Daisuke didn't want to do this. Didn't want to put it in that file of things to overcome and survive. Of course, that might not be an option. Giovanni just might decide to kill him and be done with it. Faced with that grim possibility he knew he might have to play for keeps. He gripped the bloody bottle cap as he stared at Giovanni's jugular.

A cold bit of metal was suddenly pressed against Daisuke's temple. "Don't make me do this," Giovanni said, pulling back the hammer on his gun. "Because god help me, I will."

_Whatever happens, could it be worse than a bullet to the head?_ Daisuke dug deep his eyes shading a lighter green. _Detached. Aloof. As long as I can be_. "I guess I don't have a choice." He said softly.

Giovanni stashed his gun and returned to peeling off Daisuke's pants. He rolled the smaller man over, onto hands and knees. He leaned over Daisuke and hissed in his ear. "I want to hear you. I want you to tell me what he's done to you. What you've done to him. I want to know it all."

"Screw you!" _So much for detached and aloof_. Daisuke racked his brain for way to defeat the larger man who seemed to have the advantage. "You might be able to get what you want from my body. But what we did is none of your fucking business." Daisuke bit his tongue to keep from saying the bitter phrasing he wanted to add. Something about if Clair wanted him to know he'd have had him in his bed and not Daisuke. Probably saved his life.

Giovanni roughly pushed two fingers inside Daisuke. "I can guess, you know. Clair's done damn near everything to me already. Were you spread eagle in the doorway? Maybe hogtied and sucking cock?" Giovanni used his fingers to pushed Daisuke open as far as he could.

"Sounds like you had some wild times." Daisuke gritted his teeth trying not to react to the stretching almost ripping sensations Giovanni forced on him. He'd only been with Clair that once and this was a totally different feeling. It wasn't like back when he sucked cock and it became rote. This felt horrible, worse than he'd ever feared. He'd been an Untouchable. He never feared this horror. Never. "Believe me, we haven't had time to do everything so why bore you with details?"

Giovanni yanked his hand out of Daisuke and started to undo his own pants. "Never mind," he snarled. "It isn't like it matters at this point." He grabbed Daisuke's hips and used them to lever himself into Daisuke. His cock pushed in, unforgiving. "You're going to be gone before I know it."

Daisuke lost almost total control of his arms and legs he was shaking with fear so badly. He only stayed up because of the way Giovanni held him. "You don't understand. I'm not made for this. I've been an Untouchable. I'm half Celestial…please… this could destroy my mind. It hurts. I'm scared." He also couldn't seem to stop trying to stop it by finding the right thing to say.

His pleading only seemed to encourage Giovanni. He thrust in no set rhythm, first hard and deep, then shallow. He was laughing softly in Daisuke's ear as he continued the assault.

_Why wasn't it like any other feeling, any other flavor, or intense sensation? Why wasn't it going away? Getting old. Wasn't that what being half-celestial did to everything. Why not this? Of all things, why not this? _ "Clair." He called out weakly like somehow he'd be there in seconds. "Clair," He sobbed. Again as if his name was enough to materialize his lover.

Giovanni grabbed a fistful of Daisuke's hair, using it as a handle to pull his head back. "That's not what I wanted to hear, Daisuke."

"What do you want to hear then?" Daisuke spoke through desperate tears.

"Everything," Giovanni growled as he let go of Daisuke's hair and grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other, his fingers digging into soft flesh.

"We danced in the club. Real sexy and like we'd done it a million times." Daisuke started somewhat meekly. "Then he got angry and—" He stopped. "No, I can't. This only makes this whole thing feel worse. Please don't ask me to."

Giovanni wrapped his hands around Daisuke's upper arms and brutally pushed him away, sending him sprawling face down on the ground. "Come back here, Daisuke. If you're not going to talk, you're going to suck," Giovanni's hand reached for Daisuke's hair when he didn't move fast enough.

Trying to get his bearings, Daisuke spoke with the defiance he had left. "You know, you're the one filthy disgusting bastard that could make even that which I've done many times with many unappealing characters for money nauseating." His ability to feel was going psycho. He could feel every piece of dirt that agitated the serious scrapes on his palms and legs.

Giovanni yanked his hair, pulling Daisuke towards him. "I knew you weren't as squeaky clean as everyone thought." He muttered. He drew Daisuke up to his knees. "I could see you fighting not to open wide and swallow it all down. Old habits die hard, huh?" Giovanni laughed cruelly. "Tell me, do you get hard on demand too? Or is that extra?" He took hold of Daisuke's cock and started stroking it, seeing if he could coax it or command it into a full erection.

Daisuke could feel something inside himself unraveling. His pride? His grip on the past and present? Heightened sensation met with a cloudy mind. A stray thought about how good a hit of Black tab would be after this went unchecked as his cock responded the way he'd let himself be taught.

Giovanni turned Daisuke so he was kneeling, facing the wall. He directed one of Daisuke's hands to support him against the wall and then lead the other to Daisuke's own cock. He thrust into him again, letting his hips follow the rhythm he was setting for Daisuke's hand stroking his cock.

Having no where to retreat as his mind had become a jumbled mess, Daisuke tried to make it about feeling the pleasure he could give himself. He focused on the feel of his own cock, the hot skin blocking out the pain of the scrapes. He let his hand stroke and tease with an expert touch and tried to stop feeling the rest of the assault.

Giovanni's hand closed over Daisuke's taking control of the rhythm. He rocked harder into him, pushing ever deeper. Giovanni could feel the heat, the pressure building at the base of his cock. He increased the speed and roughness of his thrust, and pulled Daisuke's hand away from his cock. Leaning on both of Daisuke's hands, Giovanni braced himself against the wall. A few more violating thrusts, and he came, pulling out to splatter all over Daisuke's ass and thighs.

Daisuke's fingers tensed and got bloody scratches from the rough bricks as he cried out from the surprise of being full then being completely empty and being marked by hot cum. He just stay there braced against the wall, eyes shut tight not to stop the tears but to block out the world.

Giovanni leaned against him for a moment then he pulled back. The fog of irrational anger that had possessed him was clearing, revealing something out of his worst nightmares. He stared mutely at Daisuke as he stood. What had he done? How could he? He stumbled back, unable to look away from Daisuke. His eyes became unfocused for a second and he saw in place of Daisuke images from the past.

_Clair. Stripped of his dignity, alone, frightened, hurt when I had been unable to protect him. After what had happened to him at the school and after that. So many times he'd been left weeping and broken._ Giovanni hit the wall opposite Daisuke and leaned against it for a long minute, breath coming in uneven ragged gasps. _I have become just like them. I have betrayed Clair just like his father did. Maybe worse._

Giovanni wiped away the renegade tears that escaped his usually cold eyes and took a hesitant step forward, wondering if there was something he could do for Daisuke. Wishing he could take back all of it, erase it from both their minds.

"He'll never know." Daisuke said loud enough to be heard but coarse from a throat full of screaming. "He can't lose both of us, it would destroy him." He crawled over to get what was left of his pants and then huddled under the fire escape to get them on. "You'll be no good to him if you let it haunt you." He sounded now like he was far away from the conversation. "I'll just go back to my place and you take care of him." He didn't mean his apartment or his job. He knew that. Something in him didn't feel right and he couldn't go back. "Like you said. Clair won't want damaged goods."

"Aurora," Giovanni started, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make it right again. He drew in a breath, and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, words just not seeming to want to come. "I should get back to him. You should too. He…" Giovanni had to wrestle with whether or not to tell Daisuke something that he knew.

Daisuke held out a shaky hand with something sparkly in it. "Just say you saw me get clipped by the sniper and I fell in the sewage canal. You tried to catch the guy but he was gone. You came back and saw that the bracelet I had for him that I'd shown you to ask your opinion was still on the bridge because I dropped it. And then you promise me, you will never do anything to hurt him again. EVER."

"I can't do that. I won't lie to him too," Giovanni said, not wanting to touch the bracelet. "You come back. Give that to him yourself." He stepped back, away from Daisuke.

"You don't get it do you. He may love me but you are the one and only thing he can't ever lose. Even I get that. What exactly are we going to tell him we were doing out here if I go back? Cementing our relationship with a good back alley fuck?"

"I wouldn't say that," Giovanni replied. "But…" he ran his hands through his hair again. "Look, he went through a lot to get close to you. I was there to watch him set this all up. I saw him do some pretty crazy shit to get to you. I was an ass, okay? Well, I'm sure you can think of something worse to call me. But the point is…" He looked away from Daisuke, like he didn't want to see anyone when he said what he was thinking. "If there was anyone who could take my place with Clair, it'd be you. What I thought I could be, you are. Don't just walk away from that because I couldn't control my jealousy. It would destroy Clair and I can't let that happen."

Daisuke used the wall to brace himself and stood up slowly. He tried a step and then another. Something in Giovanni's words was over-riding the trauma, the horror of the last few minutes. Something about Clair. "Then what just happened didn't. We take this secret to our graves. Now what exactly did Mr. Extremes do?"


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 11

"And where the fuck have the two of you been?" Clair demanded, standing up from where he'd been sitting on the top stair of the clinic's tiny porch. He glared at Daisuke and Giovanni with the same annoyed, expectant expression. "I've been listening to that old bastard lecture me for the last hour while you two fucked around."

"Sorry, Vampire," Giovanni muttered. "Can we go now?"

"No," the doctor, alerted to their return by Clair's raised voice, appeared in the doorway. "These two say that you two are responsible for this--" He jerked his thumb at Clair, who leaned against the wall and looked like it was taking all his self control not to stick out his tongue. "--Little brat's well-being. Or in this case, lack there of. Get in here. You have some questions to answer."

"Well, if I am responsible I don't claim responsibility for anything before today. So go ahead and lecture him." Daisuke used his thumb to point to Giovanni and moved closer to Clair. "Hey, you doing better than before? We could go get something to eat maybe?"

Clair half grinned at Daisuke. "Another date already? Most people would have run screaming into the night after that horrendous first date."

Daisuke couldn't help risking a whispered, "Yeah but when the sex is that good…"

Clair's grin widened. "It wasn't that good. I was on my deathbed, you know."

Daisuke hooked an arm around Clair's. "Then I'd be crazy not to wait and see what you can do at top performance."

"I'm not a fucking motorcycle," Clair replied, pulling Daisuke close for a kiss.

Before he could get to the kiss, a rough hand seized Daisuke's collar and drug him away from Clair. "Let's go, Romeo. You need to hear this too." The doctor drug him into the clinic while Clair laughed at the expression on Daisuke's face.

"I'll be shopping with Mitchal and Ian when he's done with you," Clair called out, motioning for the other two to follow him.

"But I wanted to have lunch with you." Daisuke protested trying to get away from the insistent doctor.

"How about we reschedule for breakfast?" Clair replied, eyes sparkling wickedly.

Mitchal nudged Ian. "Isn't he forgetting dinner?"

Ian looked at Mitchal, trying not to smile. "You've forgotten about dinner a few times too."

"Oh," Mitchal said really loudly. "Master Clair you are in no shape to skip dinner with Daisuke!"

"Let me decide that, Mitchal." Clair patted Mitchal's cheek, grinning mischievously. "Now come on. I'm famished and if I'm going to skip dinner, I need to fill up now."

Mitchal put an arm around Ian. "He never listens. Glad I never have that problem with you."

Ian ducked away from Mitchal, using an interest in a display of electronic parts to hide his embarrassment. "Look, red wires." He muttered, hoping neither of the men he was walking with saw his blush.

Mitchal just chuckled and started playing with his lucky dice.

"Good god. Save it for your off time, you two." Clair called back to them. He'd somehow gotten some distance ahead of them. "I swear I'll leave you behind if you can't keep up."

Mitchal gabbed Ian and they quickly covered most of the distance to Clair. "Hey boss you're headed to the market. You gonna buy a present for—" Mitchal was cut off by a hail of gun fire on top of one of the surrounding buildings.

"Fuck!" Ian lunged to grab Clair, but the Vampire was already halfway to the cover provided by a huge lump of unidentifiable metal. Ian spun around, grabbing Mitchal's wrist and pulling him to where Clair was heading.

Clair scrambled under the arch of the metal thing and shimmied to the back, making room for Ian and Mitchal who were just behind him.

Mitchal drew his gun and call out as he leaned against the metal sculpture. "Hey, the boss doesn't need any more holes in his body. I don't know what you think you're doing but this is not part of the plan. Master Clair just wants a sandwich."

"Give me that," Clair snatched Ian's semi-automatic from his hand. Popping out the clip and seeing that it was full, Clair crouched just inside the hole they'd crawled into. He looked ready to run out into the now empty street.

"Master Clair, I hope you don't think you're going to go back out there." Ian reached for the gun but drew his hand back at the look Clair gave him.

"It's not me that he's after right now." Clair replied, settling his finger on the trigger. "It's Daisuke who's in danger."

"Um, I don't remember that part of the plan," Ian mumbled.

A rain of gunfire came from three different directions. In effect cutting off their way out.

"Boss, how can one guy who is admittedly a good shot, shoot from three different places?"

"I don't know, Mitchal. Maybe he has friends." Clair leaned down, trying to pinpoint where the shooter actually was. "Ian, have you got my cell phone working?"

Ian nodded. "Mostly."

"Call Giovanni. Have him get Daisuke out of there."

The doctor pushed the battered coffee pot at the two men. "Here." He sat down, opening the file folder on the table between himself and where Giovanni and Daisuke sat. "I take it neither one of you knows very much about that Clair kid."

Daisuke just looked at his feet expecting Giovanni to give the doc an earful. "I don't," he said quietly.

Giovanni looked a little embarrassed. "I only know what his father told me, unless you want personal details that I don't think relate to his health."

"And what did his father tell you, exactly?" the doctor asked, shifting through a pile of long narrow printouts.

"He found Clair sleeping in the flowerpot outside his mansion when he was just a baby. His wife wasn't able to have kids, or wouldn't have his anyway," Giovanni added, his tone giving away the utter disgust he felt for the late Vampire. "He took the baby in and fixed it so that when his biggest rival turned up dead a few weeks later, he told everyone that he'd been hiding his son out of fear that he'd be killed. Seeing as Clair's father was a big time mob boss, no one thought to question his story. And this goes no farther than here," he turned to Daisuke, looking threatening.

Daisuke set down his coffee mug. "Oh my god, does Clair know? Or does he think he's his really Vampire's son?"

"If Clair knew any differently, he wouldn't be Vampire. I only know because I confronted the old bastard about—" Giovanni stopped and looked away from Daisuke. "About some stuff that happened not too long after I came to live with them."

"Are you saying Clair became Vampire to please his father? Would he rather be doing something else? It's hard to picture him as anything else." Daisuke realized just how little he understood about the man he thought he was in love with.

"Master Clair was made to be Vampire. He—"

"Okay, that's enough." The doctor waved some of the papers between the two men. "Do you want to help him now or not?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Daisuke held up a hand. "But, just one thing. That thing you were trying to tell me before, Giovanni. Is that it, is he trying to fake his own death so he can stop. Did he hire the sniper to put him out at least in the minds of all the criminals in Judoh? Is he trying to escape the mob?"

Giovanni laughed. "No way. The mob should try to escape him. He loves it. But you're right about the sniper. Master Clair hired him to clean things up and then decided to use that to accomplish something else that had been making him crazy." Giovanni looked away from Daisuke again. "He was using the sniper as a way to get your attention."

The coffee cup slipped out of Daisuke's hand and threatened to drown all of the files sitting on the table. Daisuke pulled his hand back. "He did what!" He leaned back in the couch staring at the ceiling. "Crazy fuck could have got himself killed."

"That's not something that occurs to Clair often," Giovanni leaned over and tried to help the doctor clear the papers away from Daisuke's spilt coffee. "Actually, he wasn't even shot until we'd contacted the Safety Department and knew that you'd take the job. The shooting at the casino was one of Clair's crazy binges gone just a little too far. He decided to use it to his advantage."

"No wonder you hate me. J, go make sure no one shoots Clair today. Ok?" Daisuke moved to look closer at the papers, barely paying any attention to J's response. "I trust you've called them off already, Giovanni. I'm sending him merely for my own piece of mind."

Giovanni sighed. "Master Clair is the only one who actually knows who he hired. He didn't want any of us to be able to stop him." Giovanni replied as J left the clinic. "Unfortunately for us, Clair's a god damned genius."

"And crazy to boot," the doctor added in, frowning at the report he was holding. "And it's no wonder. You should never let someone who's at least a half-blooded Celestial get into that many different drugs. It could kill him."

"Clair's what?" Giovanni looked at the doctor, disbelief on his usually emotionless face.

Daisuke was surprised for a minute but then he felt more like he should have recognized it from the beginning. "Wait, Clair's a half blood and doesn't know to take Gebru root to fight off the effect of simple drugs AND he takes hardcore drugs. How is he still alive? How is he not crazy? Well, okay, not crazy enough that he has to be locked away. Well, not crazy enough to blow himself up and take us all with him. Never mind that last part. He needs to stop. I know that much."

The doctor handed Daisuke a long slip of paper. "He needs to stop and pray that none of this has done permanent harm. This is a list of what I found traces of in his system. Looks like he's done damn near everything."

"And then some." Daisuke had to stare hard at some of the things on the list. "He's going to need rehab of the worst kind if he can't give this up. Good luck on that. I'll help any way I can. That or he needs a more healthy addiction." Daisuke handed Giovanni the paper. "Where does he get some of this stuff? Like that one," he pointed to a name. "They supposedly stopped production of this stuff some twenty years ago."

Giovanni didn't even glance at the list. "He's the Vampire and before that he was the Vampire's son. There isn't anything he can't get his hands on if he really wants it."

A huge explosion outside rocked the clinic.

Daisuke stood up quickly. "J?" He moved to see what was out there.

From out of the cloud of settling dust and debris about a dozen tiny balls flew into the door of the clinic. They hit the walls and floor and exploded, releasing a powerful sleeping gas. Giovanni drew his gun and started firing at the vague shapes he could see moving around just outside the clinic doors. He started to get dizzy. His eyes burned and were barely able to stay open. He dropped to one knee and kept trying to shoot at who ever was out there. His gun fell from his hand and he toppled over. In the fog that swallowed him, he thought he heard the ringing of his cell phone.

"You got it working?" Mitchal asked a very concerned looking Ian.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice answered Giovanni's phone.

"Who is this?" Ian demanded while trying to watch Clair, who seemed determined to find a way out.

"Who else? So hows 'bout you find out from yer boss the dosage we need to give Blondie. I was thinking we might need something' a little more hardcore than what he suggested as Blondie is kicking the shit outta my guys as we speak. He is apparently immune to sleeping gas."

"Fuck. They've got Giovanni and Daisuke," Ian said to Clair.

Clair grabbed the phone out of Ian's hand. "Tony? Is that you, you worthless fucker?"

"Hey there, Mr. Leonelli. Just trying to earn a good day's pay." Tony yelled out direction to the guys trying to get a grip on Daisuke. "You guys are hopeless. I gotta do everything myself." He grabbed Giovanni by the hair. "Throw me a knife."

"Tony, I swear to God when I get there they had both better be intact and unmolested. If not… Not only will I repo your fee I'll shove a grenade into every orifice on your scrawny little body!"

"So here's the deal, Mr. Aurora. You stop fighting and I won't slit his throat." Tony was holding the cell by leaning it between his ear and shoulder while he exposed Giovanni's neck and pressed the blade against it. "How do you think Vampire will react if you let me kill his number one?"

"Giovanni!" Clair screamed into the phone. "Tony, are you listening to me?" Clair threw the phone to Ian and bolted out from under the metal lump, gun firing haphazardly at the roof tops as he ran towards the clinic.

"Damn, he's moving fast today," Ian muttered, drawing his back up gun and taking off after Clair.

"And why did the shooting stop?" Mitchal asked whilst running to catch up. He tried to see if there was someone ready for a sneak attack.

Without warning, bright light and sound exploded around Clair.

"Fuck," Clair jumped back but there was no going backwards even. He shielded his eyes with one hand and raised the other to start shooting. He remembered just barely in time that Ian and Mitchal had followed and didn't want to hit them accidentally. Lowering the gun, he called out for his bodyguards.

"Master Clair, watch out!" Mitchal jumped and toppled Clair as more gun fire circled them. As Ian approached, the phone rang again. "It's better to know what we need to do than wonder," Mitchal said to them both. "We can't get there without them taking you out and I think that's the idea."

"Fucker, what now?" Clair demanded of the phone as he snatched it from Ian and answered it.

"Clair is that you? I didn't let them kill Giovanni. He's ok."

"Daisuke! What about you?" the Vampire demanded.

"Me? Oh I'm okay. These guys aren't so bad. Actually, I feel pretty good right now."

"What the fuck did they give you?" he was on his feet and moving again, much to the dismay of Ian and Mitchal.

"You probably should roll up the other sleeve." Daisuke's voice seemed to be trying to help the guys he was surrounded by.

"What's going on, Daisuke?"

"Yeah, that's a fresh one. Wow, you're right. This new Black Tab is a lot stronger."

"Fuck," Clair was running now, his concern for Daisuke pushing him to a faster pace than either of the men struggling to follow him had ever seen.

"Guess what. They have Bruise. Have you heard of it? It's new, it's a hy... a hy…hy-something of Celestial Blue and Black Tab. You'd like it. Ok, well I have to go with my new friends now so I'll see you later."

"Daisuke, no!" Clair yelled into the dead phone. He tried to move faster to get there before they left with Daisuke. His breathing was starting to become painful. He couldn't keep up this pace much longer. Suddenly, a blast of steam blocked his path. From out of it, J stepped.

"I found you, Mr. Leonelli," J declared.

"Good for you. Now get out of my way. Daisuke's in trouble."

"Daisuke? Where?" J pivoted and fell into pace just behind Clair.

"Back at the clinic," Clair rounded the corner of the street the clinic was on. He could see the destruction at the end of the street. "Fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 12

It always started the same. Some random sound or movement would wake him in the middle of the night and Boma would turn over to wrap his arms around the warm body that shared his too small bed. He buried his nose in the fluff of blonde hair, inhaling the sweet scent of cheap strawberry shampoo. Then the kisses, soft yet familiar, began. First on his lover's forehead and making their way to his lips where the half-awake man returned them.

Long lashes gave way to bright green pools as Daisuke opened his eyes, focusing on Boma. His hand moved quickly to playfully curl his fingers in the hair near the nape of his beloved's neck. He presses his body close so the older man can feel both the heat of his bared chest and the chill of the bullet he never parts with. It is actually made of silver and always reminds them both of the first night they came together.

Daisuke having had too much of too many mixed drinks had asked, concerned as Boma pulled away his shirt, if he wanted him to take the necklace off because Boma being a werewolf might be hurt by it like the legends say. After reassuring the blonde detective it would not, they'd fallen together and not separated until early the next evening.

Daisuke's other hand reached to pull Boma's hand to brush over the tight green flannel shorts he wore that had once been a full pair of pajama pants. His hand tenderly ran over the curve of Daisuke's hip and eased its way across the flat of his stomach to rest just above the eager bulge of his cock. Boma tilted his head to kiss Daisuke again, his fingers making their teasingly slow way down to caress his cock through the flannel. He cupped the back of Daisuke's head as he rolled him onto his back, not breaking the kiss. Holding himself up just a little above Daisuke, Boma paused to look down at him. There was no hurry. There was no need for this to be a quick, frantic mating. They had the entire night.

Lips curled to a small smile as Daisuke shifted and rubbed his erection up and down Boma's still clothed groin. Eager but willing to make it last till the early hours of morning. Well, maybe. He was already very hard. Good thing he was also insatiable.

Boma's mouth began to work its eager way down Daisuke's throat, across his shoulders and over his chest, reacquainting itself with the subtleties of Daisuke's body. As he moved down Daisuke's body, Boma hooked his fingers in the waist of the smaller man's shorts and eased them down his legs. Enraptured by his lover's nude form, Boma tossed the shorts aside to be lost somewhere in his warehouse apartment with the rest of the detective's clothes.

One of Daisuke's hands crossed his face in a very sexy motion. It paused just so it shaded his eyes. He seemed to be paused in timeless innocence and heightened passion.

"Let me see all of you." The request was a deep wish meant to be felt in the very core of his beloved's soul.

Boma nodded, pretending not to know what Daisuke meant as he started the rather more complicated than necessary process of undoing his pants. He wasn't entirely comfortable with all of himself yet. Even here.

Moving with graceful speed Daisuke sat up and began pushing up the silky fabric of Boma's dark green tank top. Not too high and making sure he rubbed the bunched up fabric across Boma's nipples while his tongue traced swirls over the man's torso. He worked his way slowly along the map the outlaw's defined musculature made for him. He let the shirt drop back down as he started towards the man's ear. Having reached that sensitive area, he whispered. "Only if you want to. Never before then. But I do want to know all of you, lover."

Boma looped one arm around Daisuke's waist, cupping his ass and using his grip to pull the younger man tight against his chest. Covering his mouth in a kiss but drawing back quickly, Boma spoke quietly. "I cannot kiss you once I remove the mask." Boma leaned in for yet another kiss.

Enjoying the kiss and not pulling away until his tongue traced every inch of Boma's lips several times, Daisuke gave one of his patented smirks. "Oh, I don't know. It might be a little dangerous but I'm not made of glass you know. Besides, it could be really hot."

"I don't think you—" Boma stopped, letting his hands fall away from Daisuke. He peeled off his tank top and pants as he spoke. "If that's what you want, Daisuke." He reached up with both hands and not only turned off the collar that controlled his mask, he took it off altogether.

Boma's dark eyes looked at Daisuke from beneath an overhang of thick black fur. The fur covered his entire wolf's head and continued down, forming a roughly V shaped mat of gradually thinning dark fur that stopped about half way to his navel.

Daisuke's smile became even warmer. "All I want is for there to be no fear between us. No fear to love each other. No hiding who we are. We do that with enough of the world." His hands moved to enjoy the soft somewhat bristly fur as they moved up near the wolf's ears. He let them sit for a moment at the base and then pinched the very tips playfully.

Boma made a soft growl-moan sound in his throat and tilted his head to loosen Daisuke's grip. "Daisuke," he whispered, dipping his head to nuzzle and lick at the blonde's neck.

Daisuke let a blissful mumble out and let his hands wander over Boma's fur to the smooth part of his back. Here they pushed into the skin a little as his excitement became harder to control. He now found he could tease with his tongue the same ear he'd pinched and wasted no time seeing what other sounds his wolf-lover could make.

Boma pulled back, hand covering his ear. He didn't know what to say to being chewed on. So, he chewed back. Sharp wolf teeth closed over Daisuke's shoulder, exerting enough pressure to be felt but not enough to break the skin.

Daisuke lost his place as he cried out but he let Boma know he wasn't hurt by strengthening his grip around him and letting his bare leg tease wherever he could reach and as bendable as he'd worked his body to become that meant up to almost the wolf's shoulder and back. He seized the opportunity then when Boma pulled back to start working his mouth towards the outlaw's cock.

Boma moaned as Daisuke's lips moved ever closer to his cock. He took hold of his soft blonde hair and used just a little pressure to encourage him. The werewolf braced his knees under himself and leaned back, making it easier for Daisuke to take him in his mouth.

Daisuke playfully nipped at the base and after a few swirls of his tongue pulled away. Mischievous thoughts barely hidden in his green eyes, he used all his strength and Boma's relaxed posture to push him backward so that now he was staring down at the werewolf's chest. Boma's knees were still bent and he was stretched back as far as he could go. Daisuke then turned himself around and began to work his mouth over and around Boma's cock in earnest, his own hardness rubbing into the fur just above Boma's throat.

It would be a very delicate process for Boma to work Daisuke's cock into his mouth like he wanted to. But with Daisuke so passionately involved in sucking his cock Boma didn't think he could keep from biting down. So he would have to settle for a hungry wolf tonguing. Boma worked his tongue over Daisuke's cock and teased his balls mercilessly. If he had a human face, he would have been smirking as his hands tightened on Daisuke's thighs, holding them apart and his rough tongue slid to explore the sensitive flesh around then inside Daisuke's opening.

Daisuke tensed and tried to get away from the grip Boma had on him. He also just stopped tonguing Boma's still very erect cock. He seemed frozen in fear. His warm green eyes had turned to a frosty shade and he was trembling fiercely. The images faded from the inside of Boma's eyes as he opened them, and sat up.

Boma concentrated on what his inhuman senses were trying to tell him, searching for the cause of the disturbance of his fantasy. He pulled the blanket off himself as he stood and quickly started to put himself to rights. He understood what had triggered the sudden shift in his thoughts.

Daisuke was in danger. He had to find him.

Upon waking, the first thing Daisuke noticed was the icy metal that surrounded him. He was sitting with his knees bent, feet flat on the cold steel floor. Arms bent at the elbows and twisted to fit. He tried to raise his head only to discover the metal was less than an inch above. He couldn't move much but if he kept every muscle aware he could draw himself just far enough in on himself to keep most of his naked flesh from resting on the metal.

_What do I remember? Right now, not much. It hadn't felt like this before. _

Everything was warm and bright. Every sound was music.

The cold metal started a more desperate rapid drop in temperature. Then he felt himself tipping forward. They must be rolling the awful metal box he was in. He began to shiver, wishing he could have another taste of the Bruise he'd been so generously given before.

The rolling stopped and he couldn't tell if he were upside down or right side up. A moment of peace and then pounding. The whole cube vibrated from the beating it was taking on the outside. Daisuke was trying to keep his senses as he yelled out begging the pounding to stop, pleading for another hit of Bruise. This only made things worse as the sound echoed, multiplying inside the box. The continuous assault on his already sensitive ears and head only made him scream more and try to cover his ears, his elbows and arms banging hard in the claustrophobic space.

Finally, he heard a latch and the panel above his head opened.

"Lift him out, but don't get too touchy feely. I want to be able to see that I got what I paid for," the man who'd been lecturing Tony as they'd entered the room had stopped in mid-rant to yell at the other men in the room. "I won't settle for some polished up replica."

Tony, having dealt with Daisuke the last few days, knew to motion for another two guys to help him. Sure enough, the minute his arms were able to move again Daisuke came out swinging. In truth, he was just trying to move them from being trapped and stiff but he did get a good right in the jaw of one of Tony's helpers.

"That ain't no replica. Take a good look."

The man took his cigar out of his mouth as he drew nearer. "Not bad, Tony. You got him. But where's his little friend? The pierced and dyed one?" The man looked at Tony with an expression that told the other man he knew damn well who he'd sent him after and just didn't give a fuck.

As if the question needed to be really stressed, Daisuke who was too sore to stand said from the floor where he'd crumbled. "Where's Clair?"

Tony answering everyone at once said, "Oh, I got a feeling he'll waltz right in any time now. Of his own accord. What happens then can't be pinned on me."

"I want to go back home now. I'm not sure why I'm here, you know." Daisuke was still a bit dazed and not even sure where home was. He just felt he shouldn't be here. And that he needed Clair, who was little more than an indescribable warm thought. Oh, and he really needed some Bruise before he went anywhere. "Just give me a little more for the trip."

"Not just yet, little boy," the man closed in on Daisuke, replacing his cigar in his mouth as he appraised the young man with both eyes and cursory, impersonal hands. "Yep, he's the real deal. You've grown up real nice, Aura. Do you remember me, your old friend Arrion?"

The clouds began to make room for coherent thought and the first one through was a very aware fear. Daisuke moved to sit up a little better in an attempt to cover as much of himself as possible. "You can't be real. I got away from you. I know I did."

Arrion laughed. "You sure did, didn't you?" He patted Daisuke's blonde hair. "But we're back together now and I have a job that you left unfinished, Aura." He pointed to a fogged glass door that sat at an angle in the corner of the room, forming a small triangular space. "Go get yourself cleaned up for your photo shoot. The photographer will be here any minute."

Past was overlapping present and Daisuke fought to keep them separate. Had he ever been afraid of anyone as much as Arrion? He didn't think so. "I'm a grown man now, Arrion. I don't have to do anything you say. People will miss me this time. It's not like when I was a worthless kid with a habit. So cancel the photographer. I thought you understood I retired from showbiz."

"No one retires from showbiz, kid. They just take long vacations. And you've been away for seven years. Isn't it time for your triumphant return?" Arrion roughly took hold of Daisuke's shoulder, hauling him to his feet. "Now go and do it, or I'll do it for you. And you don't want me to have to do that, now do you?"

Daisuke scanned the room for an escape route. "I'm tougher than I look." He managed to stand but was not at all ready for the kind of brutal gymnastic fighting it would require to take them all out and get out of there. He moved to obey hoping his strength would be regained in the process. At least they'd stop gawking at him for a while. "It's farther than I thought." He muttered as he drug himself over to get cleaned up. He looked over his shoulder. "I trust I don't have to do this sober, Arrion. You've always been more than willing to let your boys indulge before any press work."

"After you shower," Arrion promised, waving him towards the door and turning to a man who had just approached him. "There you are. I was starting to worry you weren't coming." He put a hand on the other man's shoulder and guided him towards a door on the opposite side of the room, laughing and talking the whole way.

All this time and some things hadn't changed at all. The shower, if you could call it that, had two temperatures. Too hot and ice cold. However, here it could be an advantage because it would make him able to focus better. If it was like before, Arrion would do the promotional shoot here and then transport the whole production somewhere else. If he was going to escape it would be in that penultimate moment before transport. From what he could recall the 'photo shoot' was just a bright light shining while some loser took a few pictures and then that was that. It also meant Arrion was likely still writing the movie script. So, the good news was he wouldn't die today. So, endure the relatively painless photo shoot and then kick all their asses and get away. A few blue tab bullets would be nice right now.

"Hurry it up, sweetie," a voice called from the other side of the glass. "I have three more boys this afternoon and I can't have some hyped up prima donna holding me up." The voice started talking to someone else just outside the door. "I thought I was doing a double booking today. I brought extra film and everything."

"We didn't catch the other one," some goon was answering.

"That's a shame," the voice that had to belong to the photographer sounded very disappointed. "From these preview shots Mr. Arrion gave me, they look so nice together. I'd have loved to work with them both."

"Ya may still get your chance, Raymund." Tony said as Daisuke emerged.

"Let's get this over with then," he sighed. He didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't want Clair mixed up in this. Though it was hard to imagine someone even considering putting Vampire in a snuff film_. He'd blow up the studio before the first reel. Yes, if he knew what he was walking into. What if he didn't?_ Well, then, he'd just have to escape and then Clair wouldn't need to get involved. The question of why Clair hadn't already come, grenades blazing, did enter his mind but he refused to acknowledge the train of thought it wanted to start.

"Right over here, sweetie," Raymund used a light hand to guide Daisuke to a set of black curtains that divided the room. "Oh, and Mr. Arrion left this for you…" He dug out a slim metal case that he handed to Daisuke. "Now, if you'll just hurry and do what you have to do, we'll get started." He turned to a group of men and started ordering them on how to rearrange the items set up on the raised platform in the center of the curtained off space.

Daisuke looked over the case's contents. Oh, how he wanted to take the whole thing. But that would steal the clarity he'd fought to keep. _It would make this little annoyance bearable though. No, what about Clair?_ With a shaky hand he set it down, proving he was not as far gone as they likely hoped their sensory torture exercise had made him and walked over to where he guessed the shoot would take place.

"So," he looked at the thing behind him. It was a huge round candelabra with patterned swirls of metal inside it holding about twenty unlit candles. "In front of this hideous thing? Man, budget must not any better than it used to be." He said to Arrion who he guessed was somewhere beyond the bright, blinding light.

"Actually," Arrion's voice drifted in from the darkness all around Daisuke. "You will be mounted on that hideous thing. Boys, help Aura up there."

"Still mad about those few boys I helped get away aren't you?" Daisuke yelled out as an overwhelming number of goons lifted him up to fit him on the huge sculptured candle-holder soon to be torture device.

"Not really," Arrion laughed as the goons started to fasten Daisuke to the metal with soft supple leather cording. "I retrieved over half of them. Not the cream of that particular crop, but enough to stay out of the red until the next batch came in."

"You bastard!" Daisuke's hands balled into angry fists as he fought to get any leverage but it ceased as the goons started unraveling thin wires and poking just the slightest part of the base of each into his skin causing little rivulets of blood to slide down his skin. Then they started to light the white candles starting with the ones that didn't present any danger to him. The white wax melted and turned different colors, covering the metal in a warped rainbow.

Raymund started snapping pictures at a nearly frantic pace. "The camera loves you, sweetie. Why don't you love it back, hmm? Give me a little emotion."

"Are you for real! Emotion I—" Daisuke stopped as the first drip of candle wax found his flesh instead of metal. He looked up. Several of the candles were very smartly placed to hit his flesh. "This better?" he said bitterly before reacting to another more severe hot rain of wax.

"Beautiful!" Raymund declared, jumping up on the platform for some close ups.

"Not to tell you how to do things," Tony yelled from behind the curtain. "But how about we get a few of him looking more excited?"

"There is no way I am going to appear excited, you sick fuck!" Daisuke was slipping into a much more street vocabulary. He also was looking over every face so he could remember who was there. He didn't often have vengeful thoughts but this was different.

Raymund paused to change rolls of film. "Do tell, Tony."

"Well, I ain't got real experience but," Tony moved to whisper to Raymund. "But maybe that's not the kind of thing the boss would appreciate?"

Raymund looked thoughtful. "Probably not, but it would be aesthetically pleasing. Mr. Arrion's gone. He doesn't like to spoil the surprise of the final product…" Raymund was muttering to himself as he considered Tony's idea. "Okay, let's give it a try."

"What are we trying?" Came Daisuke's voice as Tony half pulled Charlie out of the shadows.

"He ain't too bad to look at either."

"You're right," Raymund gave Charlie a once over. "You should keep an eye on him or Mr. Arrion might swoop down and steal him away."

Charlie looked a bit concerned about this as he moved to take off his shirt. Tony stood back and kept selling the idea. "Just a few blue extensions and some makeup and it will be close enough. Of course I don't want you to do anything untoward to Charlie but he can do what we talked about."

"C'mon guys, you can't honestly think that guy could be mistaken for Clair," Daisuke called out from the monstrosity. "He's way too ugly."

Raymund was already signaling for his assistant. "See what you can do with him," he ordered, turning to Tony. "You go with and supervise. I'll take care of things here." He turned his gaze back to Daisuke.


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 13

"Fuckers!"

Claire's fist pounded down onto the pile of crates that were serving as a desk. The cellphone went flying along with the papers he'd been trying to read. He stood and started to pace the narrow passage between boxes. Every contact he had was coming up dry. Neither Tony nor his little bitch boy was answering his calls. Mitchal had disappeared, saying he was going to get them some food. Claire was almost certain he was calling Ian or Giovanni to come fetch the irate Vampire. He shouldn't be here when he gets back. He should be out there looking for Daisuke. He got him into this mess after all.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this was a bad idea?" Claire asked the empty room, rubbing his still sore shoulder. "I should have just sent flowers."

Claire sank down onto a box and put his head in his hands, trying to remember how being shot sounded like a good idea. And why hadn't he just handed the gun to Giovanni? Hiring some trigger happy psycho was not the way to go. Next time, he'd just do it himself. Next time? Like hell. After all he'd gone through there sure as hell better not have to be a next time.

From the shadows a gruff voice stated, "What was he doing getting mixed up with a guy like you anyway? I trust you've got something to go on. But the people I work with do this sort of thing for a living. Finding missing people, collaring criminals. So, perhaps a small truce?" A cigarette lighter lit the features of the worn-looking detective.

Claire looked up at him through his hands. "Should I know you?"

"You should be worried about how I found you and you should realize how lucky you are that I think finding him is more important than hauling your ass away." He flashed a badge. "Detective Edmundo. And word travels fast. So I'm here without the knowledge of the rest of the precinct. I need to get what I can from you and see if there's any kind of trail before we lose him. His damn partner swears he senses him at several different points all at the same time. We've checked on every one. I think J needs a serious tune-up. That or he's not functioning because he can't sense if Daisuke is," he paused, "still here."

Claire stood, dusting himself off. "He is. Trust me." He retrieved his cell phone, looking it over for any more damage. "And J is working fine. My guy's a tech genius. There's about thirty transmitters all over the city that give off the same frequency as Daisuke's bio-whatchamagiggy." Claire made a vague gesture with his hand. "I don't pretend to understand all that techno-geek talk. What I know is that if Dice isn't at any of those locations, he's underground." Claire sighed, tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. "Guess it's back to the sewers for me then."

"Hold it, Vampire. Setting aside the fact that I regard him as a friend, one of the Special Unit for the City Safety Management Agency has gone missing. Last known whereabouts are with the biggest crime boss in the city. You see where I'm going with this. So, just sit back down and tell me why I shouldn't bring you in. Why did Daisuke disappear?"

"It's a long story. One I'm not inclined to share. I have to find a guy named Tony. You know where he might be? Works with a little nutball named Charlie."

"I've heard of them. Small time hoods. Do odd jobs for guys like you who don't like to get their hands dirty. They also work at least three of the seven major cities. They're never in one place for long. However it seems unlikely Daisuke got nabbed by those two. If what you say is true, you need to find the guy behind—"

"Hey Master Clair, I brought back some help."

Clair turned to Mitchal. "But did you bring enough dinner for everyone?" He indicated Edmundo with a jerk of his head and a roll of his eyes.

Maybe Clair didn't know who was standing there but Mitchal sure did. He drew his semi-automatic. "You leave Master Clair alone. He's innocent. This time."

"You're so helpful," Clair put a hand on the gun, pushing it down to point at the floor. "He's here to help. Or so he says." Clair looked at Mitchal offended. "Where's the food?"

"I'm here because of this." Edmundo reached in his pocket knowing Mitchal was tensed and likely to do anything to protect his Vampire. He threw a few pictures onto Clair's makeshift desk. "I don't know who is doing this and I pray this is not what happened but this is how we've found several young men his age and his, shall we say, fairness."

Clair picked up the pictures. He seemed to lose all color in his face. "Fuck." He dropped the pictures back onto the desk. "Mitchal, did you bring Giovanni?" He turned slowly to Mitchal.

"He brought me," Boma stepped up to the desk and looked down at the pictures. "This isn't good. These guys work fast."

"These guys? Friends of yours? Several departments have been on this for two years, pal. So if you know that much I suggest you start talking. Most of these boys were run-away nobody types so it's been kept pretty hush-hush. Don't make me ask twice." Edmundo was demonstrating yet again why his precinct had recently hired someone to teach anger management to the cops.

"I don't know which studio this is. But they are all owned by the same guys. They do…" Boma paused, not sure of the word that he wanted. "Porn movies mainly. Only illegal because of the age of their boys. But the older ones, their stars… They do snuff films with them."

Mitchal leaned heavy against the wall. "Ian should be here soon, Master Clair. Him and Giovanni." He looked whiter than Clair had turned. He said in a whisper. "Those things really happen. Not here. Master Clair wouldn't allow it."

"That's Arrion's specialty. But he knows the rules. He knows," Clair's righteous anger at being disobeyed pushed to the forefront, helping him suppress his absolute fear for Daisuke. "I think it's time we paid a visit to his business. Pull yourself together, Mitchal. We need to get going if we're going to be out of here before Giovanni gets here."

Edmundo stood in Clair's way. "You know the guy's name? You let things like this," The pictures were shoved in Clair's face. "Continue? You're the fucking vampire but till now I'd believed your only awareness of murder were for guys that you were doing me a favor getting rid of."

Mitchal's color hadn't returned. He also didn't seem aware of the danger Clair was in. He seemed to have forgotten he was a bodyguard. "But your father…" he said very, very quietly.

"I'm not the fucking police. I've only been Vampire for 6 months, Detective. I haven't the power to wipe out all the distasteful elements of the crime world yet," Clair slapped Edmundo's hand out of his face. "But if you'll get out of my way before Giovanni gets here to stop me, I promise, this problem is about to get solved."

"You fuck this up, those pretty eyes of yours are going to be the only recognizable part of you. What with your new beast-head and all. I'll make sure you go to Magdalene Prison, Leonelli. I won't rest until you do. Does this Arrion have a reason to," Edmundo scratched his head. "Why exactly are you taking this personally? J said something about the pact between two men but I never understand what he's chattering about."

Clair opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't find the words he wanted. He looked away from Edmundo. "I've spent a lot of time with him over the last couple days and it'd be a shame for him to die because of me." He shrugged and returned his gaze to Edmundo, weary eyes unable to hide what he really wanted to say.

Edmundo, skilled in observation, saw the fear and something else. Jumping to about twenty conclusions at once and too much in detective mode to be shocked right now he said much more calmly. "In a situation like this it's important to remember the criminal took something from you for a reason." He looked imploringly at Mitchal and Boma. "It's personal. Find out why. Otherwise, he may be in just as much danger as Daisuke."

Clair's devious criminal mind was going into overdrive. "Mitchal, wait here for the others. Fill Giovanni in. He'll know who to call. Detective, see what you can find out about Tony and Charlie. Call Mitchal with the info. Boma, you're coming with me."

"You have a plan, Vampire?" Boma asked, moving to stand at Clair's side like one of his bodyguards might.

"The start of one."

Edmundo decided he didn't have time to argue with Clair so he moved to acquire the cell phone number from Mitchal and left without another word, cautionary or otherwise.

"Hey, boss. Edmundo just said he was going to see the old man. He said you should know what that means."

Clair looked amused for a second. "Shogun doesn't particularly like cops. Edmundo is in for a time." He handed Mitchal his phone. "I won't need this or the tracker Ian put in it. I plan to be back at the casino by the end of the week. Try to keep Giovanni from having a nervous breakdown. Give him some of my pink pills if you have to."

"But Master Clair, I don't think this is a good idea. Giovanni will be angry and I'll be worried about you. And if something happens I couldn't live with it being my fault. Why don't you wait and we'll all go with you. They'll be here any minute." Mitchal tried his best arguments fearing they'd fall on deaf stubborn ears. Having already used the old friend card he was at a loss. He pointed to Daisuke's necklace still around Clair's neck. "He'd never forgive you if you did something unwise."

"I can't just sit by and pray for the best." Clair pulled Mitchal into a very rare hug. "Could you live if something awful happened to Ian?" Clair asked in a whisper before he pulled away and stepped back. "I have to go. Now. Just tell Giovanni I slipped out while you went to get dinner."

Clair motioned for Boma to follow and headed for the back of the warehouse.

Mitchal watched him leave and sought the comfort of his lucky dice. For the first time he realized how important it was that he never lose either one of them. There had to be two or they would no longer bring good fortune. He made up his mind to give Ian a bear hug as soon as he entered the hideout.


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 14

"Which one of you sick fucks came up with this?" Daisuke said weakly. He'd been taken down from the glorified candle holder. Now he was being brought out to what looked like a children's playground. The two men keeping tabs on him held him firm as Tony tapped a needle.

"You was really young for that first movie, weren't you?" Tony asked he rolled up Daisuke's sleeve.

Daisuke's attention was completely lost to the vision sitting on the metal jungle gym arch, one leg swinging. "Hey, Daisuke. Want to play?"

The needle plunged into his arm before his brain could tell him that wasn't really Clair waiting for him.

"This is some really hot stuff," Tony explained. "It's called Wine. It's a new hybrid drug. One part Black Tab, one part suggestive hallucinogen. You'll see what you desire until we tell you that you see something different." He pushed Daisuke forward towards Charlie in the guise of Clair. "Hey, Raymund, you ready to have fun with this?"

"Clair?" Daisuke stumbled forward still marked by coalesced pieces of wax. "Please can we go back home now these men-" But he turned and it was as if the fearful photo shoot was gone. There was just a starless night, a hot Vampire, and a setting Daisuke himself would not have chosen for a midnight rendezvous but Clair probably would.

"We just got here," Clair smiled, jumping down from the jungle gym. "Don't you want to play?"

"Is it really just us?" Daisuke asked as he couldn't help an uneasy collapse into Clair's arms. _Of course it's just us. What am I worried about? Well, maybe I'm just slightly concerned about what kind of game he wants to play. He does have a strange fixation with fucking in bizarre places._

Clair supported Daisuke, helping him over to the swing set. He pushed him down onto the swing and stood over him, holding onto the chains just above Daisuke's head. "Yes, just us. Unless some five year old is wandering around this time of night." Clair laughed as he bent down closer to Daisuke.

"Well, if they are they shouldn't be and it's not our fault if they see something they shouldn't." Daisuke smiled and tilted his head expecting a kiss.

Clair's laughter seemed to echo in the night as he covered Daisuke's hands with his own. He leaned down, crushing Daisuke's mouth under his, his tongue wasting no time in parting the blonde's lips.

Daisuke closed his eyes accepting this sweet hungry kiss. He felt light and giggly and his head might just float away but the only drug he had in his system was the need to be everything Clair wanted and to know Clair could fulfill his every fantasy. His feet slid a bit in the dirt and he fell forward a little deeper into the kiss before he used the chains to pull himself back for a few breaths of air. Clair's kisses were suffocating the way they were so unapologetic.

Green fire blazed in his eyes as he met the blush and bruise of Clair's gaze. "So, how high can you take me?" He shook the swing chains a little intimating he wanted a push or two.

Clair grinned as he circled behind Daisuke. "Let's find out, okay?" He lifted Daisuke up and slid onto the swing beneath him. One hand guided Daisuke's legs to hook beneath his thighs and then directed his hands to grip the chains. He pulled Daisuke down onto his lap as he backed up, digging his heels into the dirt. "Hold tight."

Daisuke let a purr escape his lips as he began to move his ass greedily against Clair's erection. "Just don't let me fall."

"This might turn out to be worthwhile," Raymund said, checking the little handheld video camera he was wielding at the moment.

"Worthwhile? We should keep the footage and start our own company. Arrion couldn't write stuff this good. So, you think the bratty blond is gonna try to turn the tables or is he a bottom all the way. Charlie would die if the kid topped him. Just die."

Raymund looked at the flipped out screen, watching Daisuke. "He's completely bottom, sweetie. Otherwise the Vampire wouldn't want him around. That boy has some serious control issues."

"Yeah? Hmm, well maybe we'll let our star steal the show in a little while just for the novelty of it." Tony said lighting a cigarette and offering Raymund one.

"I don't indulge on the job," Raymund shook his head and adjusted a couple settings on the camera. "I heard from Arrion that we might have the real thing to play with soon."

"Even better. But the best part about this is Arrion isn't breathing down our necks." Tony went back to observing the lovely scene in front of them. Daisuke was now using his surprisingly strong limber arms to slide down and over Clair's cock and the pull himself away enough to make Clair have to buck up and carry the swing higher to get him.

"Either you want it or you don't. Make up your mind," Clair playfully said, pushing up to claim him again. He suddenly ground his heels into the dirt, stopping the swing and flipping Daisuke facedown in the dirt. He covered him quickly, laughing as he filled him over and over.

Daisuke was almost laughing himself. The release felt so incredible and he'd already been waiting to long to feel Clair possess him so completely. Sadistically. Cheerfully. "Just had to throw me in the dirt. So unoriginal, I'm surprised." He mocked as his hips moved to get as much of Clair inside as he could with the frenetic rhythm he was trying to match.

"We've just begun, Daisuke," Clair pulled out and hauled Dais to his feet by his hair and arm.

"Hey! Owww! I'm up. I'm up." Daisuke rubbed where Clair had damn near pulled out a good tuft of his hair. He looked sourly at Clair. "That was cold."

"You haven't seen cold yet," Clair promised, pulling Daisuke along by his wrist. He lead him to the slide and pushed Daisuke onto hands and knees on the bottom. Grabbing his hips, he pulled Daisuke back and started to pump into him, laughing as the blonde man slipped and slide on the slick metal.

"You are such a little bastard," Daisuke muttered having no luck at all getting leverage between Clair's grip and the slide's natural slope. "And this metal is not fun on bare skin you know. Remember the first time you ever slid down a slide in shorts. The metal sticks."

"Yeah," Clair panted, his hands digging into Daisuke's flesh to maintain his grip. "But isn't that what makes it fun?"

"Wanna try it?" Dais threatened playfully.

Fingers convulsively tightened on his hips. "No, that's quite alright." Clair said, the anger barely audible and tinged with some else. Something much less Clair-like.

"See, now this is what I'm talking about," Tony pointed to the slide with his cigarette. "Don't you think we should give him a little direction?'

"You're the director. I just run the cameras," Raymund replied, affixing his video camera to a spindly tripod.

"Oh right, I'm the director." Tony said like some one had just given him the dictatorship of a small country. He picked up a micro phone. "You know what Clair really wants Aura. He's only pretending he doesn't. Give it to him the way he wants it."

"Like hell he will!" Charlie broke out of his Clair persona and turned to yell at Tony. "I didn't let that little fairy friend of yours doll me up just so you can watch some little punk ass-rape me!"

"Vampire?" Daisuke's voice had changed significantly, it contained an artificial menace. He scrambled up the slide and crouched at the top like a jungle cat waiting to for the kill.

Clair turned to Daisuke, pointing one waning finger at him. "No, you don't! You are not about to do anything to me, do you hear me?"

Daisuke stayed at his perch eyeing up Clair and planning some sort of attack. "Where do you want me to fuck you first?"

"Let's go with not at all, okay?" Clair took a couple steps back, trying to determine how to get this back under control. His heel hit the outermost bar of the jungle gym. Maybe he could get up, out of the boy's reach while he made a plan. His hands closed over the bars and he scrambled up to the second level quickly.

Daisuke smiled, looking strangely like a homicidal puppy. "That's not an option." He did a somersault flip vault off the slide and landed on the third level of the jungle gym then he stomped on Clair's foot and hand knocking him down to the soft bouncy part that was there to break a wayward child's fall. He leaped down and drug the protesting wildcat angry man over to the merry-go round. He put Clair up on it and bent him over the bar. "I guess your mouth will have to wait I need something with a tighter fit for this."

"Stop this right now!" Clair demanded. "I swear I will not forgive you for this." He started to push himself up from the bent position Daisuke had put him in.

Daisuke was on top of him in a second, his feet having already started the momentum to spin the go round. As his foot pushed off to give it a little extra push his cock parted Clair's ass forcefully. Keeping a very precise rhythm he fucked him and pulled out just enough to keep the lazy spin of the equipment going.

Clair screamed, thrashing against Daisuke and the equipment. He twisted his body everyway he could to get loose. "Stop it!" His hand came back and tried to hit Daisuke or pull him off. The Vampire was shaking and though he shut his eyes, a couple tears escaped and there were bound to be more to come.

_I should stop. He doesn't want this. _Daisuke's real thoughts tried to break through the haze of Wine he was riding on. But he could not stop himself. In fact he viciously threw Clair away from the bar and with the merry go round at a good spin held the Vampire's face close to the spinning ground.

Instinctively trying to keep himself from falling face first into the dirt that was flying by his head, Clair locked his legs around the nearest bars. He kept crying out, screaming incoherently, begging Daisuke to stop. The thrashing had slowly stopped. The Vampire was just breathing heavily and whimpering as he tried to find a way out of this.

"Raymund, is this where you've—" Arrion paused as he entered the virtually defunct studio. "What exactly is going on here?" His beady eyes settled on Tony. "And what do you have to do with it?"

"Well, uh, we wanted to give you some really good promotional stuff and we had this brilliant idea and—no really you should see what Raymund's already got filmed." Tony stood up from the director's chair he was sitting so comfortably in. His mind was going through a thousand ways to get him and Charlie out of this fast.

"I think playtime's over. Get your mongrel off my star, and clean him up." Arrion glared angrily at both of them.

"Boss," one of the goons said somewhat timidly bringing over a clipboard. "There's no time for that we have to move him again remember. Got to keep the schedule. Very important. Just throw him in the box. Maybe give him a little something to keep him from causing too much damage. A little of that Wine stuff. High suggestibility and all."

Tony kicked Raymund before he said something. He whispered, "Better they think he ODed on a bad batch than Arrion find out what and how much we gave him."

Raymund nodded and began to tear apart his make-shift camera set-up. "I'll be heading over to the studio and getting started on those photos you wanted."

The schedule keeper went with two large men to break up Daisuke and Charlie. He prepared the needle as he bitched about a wasted set and electrical bills and such. "Now, you just stay in your fantasy or whatever it is but don't move a muscle if you don't want to be hurt," he said as he jabbed the needle into Daisuke. The blonde's body convulsed. His eyes stared out not seeing and he ceased all movement.

It didn't take the men too long to realize he'd been given too much.

Clair's eyes found Daisuke's face as he turned over to lay on his back. The pupils had grown to nearly swallow up his pink-purple irises. "Dice," he said in a hoarse whisper. Clair closed his eyes, laying very still for a long moment. His long lashes lift, revealing a dark purple anger burning in the Vampire's eyes.

Clair's fingers closed harshly over Daisuke's wrists and he brought both feet up, planting them in Daisuke's gut. He used the leverage to fling Daisuke off the merry-go-round and into the dirt beyond. Clair rolled over onto his hands and knees quickly. He peered at Daisuke with his gemstone eyes flashing dangerously. The merry-go-round spun slowly carrying him away then back again, the flash of his eyes catching Daisuke off guard every time he passed. The lights that had made the playground seem warm and safe were one by one flickering out.

It was getting too dark to see Clair now, except for when his eyes were facing Daisuke.

"If you're going for creepy…' Daisuke tried to keep a light tone. "You've really created the mood." He put a hand over his stomach. At best it was going to bruise. At worst, Clair had broken or chipped something. "Would you stop that? Please?"

The creaking of the merry-go-round slowed even more and this time when Clair's eyes should have flashed at Daisuke, there was just darkness. Something rustled past Daisuke's face, brushing almost close enough to feel.

He reached up to feel it to identify it or maybe bat it away. It could be anything. Where had Clair gone? Was that Clair? Maybe just a bat or something. It was nighttime. He spoke out to the darkness. "Clair? Did I do something wrong? Did I go to far?"

A warm breeze stirred behind his ear. "You shouldn't be here alone, Daisuke," a warm, soft voice spoke. "It's dangerous."

"Yeah, I was starting to think the same thing." At this point he didn't much care who had come for him. Clair was angry and had stomped off presumably. "Give me a hand up and help me get home then?"

A hand too big to be Clair's but too small to be J's hooked under Daisuke's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You haven't got anything on," the voice noted, the helpful hand moving to stroke Daisuke's stomach as the man moved closer.

Daisuke was slightly embarrassed as he recognized the voice and most especially the tone. His hand covered the one on his stomach. "Well Clair was here and we kind of got into it. Don't worry about this I don't think it's serious." He figured Boma was assessing the injury.

"Good to know," Boma replied, his hand sliding up to rest over Daisuke's heart. "Is this?"

"I made a horrible mistake. I'm not even sure why. I guess I got caught up in the moment. I think I may have hurt Clair. Not physically, but in another way. I'm more worried about his heart."

"Vampire is stronger than you think," Boma replied. Not moving his hand from Daisuke's chest, he used the other to draw Daisuke to his chest, draping his short cloak around both of them. His arm locked tightly around Daisuke's waist, his hand casually caressing his hip.

"Uh, I know you got wolf DNA and all but you don't have to be that protective. I'm not one of your cubs." Daisuke tried to break the grip surprised to find it stronger than he'd expected. "That means you can let go me. If you are worried I'm cold, let me borrow your cloak.'

Boma leaned his head down, bringing his face closer to Daisuke's. He used both arms to hold Daisuke to his chest as he covered his mouth in a soft, questing kiss.

Daisuke's first thought was Clair might still be there somewhere and this was not going to help things. Next, was the shock that Boma would just assume he could kiss him. Had every one lost their minds? What the hell was next? Giovanni had attacked him in the alley yesterday or maybe the day before. He wasn't sure. He'd just tried to rape Clair. Maybe this wasn't real. Ok, then what was it. Could he control anything? He tried to think hard enough to make Clair come back or maybe J. Yeah, he'd pull Boma away from him and probably not kill the werewolf. Clair might.

Boma pulled away from Daisuke's lips and set to work kissing and licking his neck. Both of the werewolf's hands were caressing Daisuke's ass.

Daisuke pushed away from Boma with all his might. "I am going back to my apartment now. I'm locking the door and you need to do whatever you need to do to get this out of your system. I'm not interested. I want to go back to something familiar." He took of at run but stopped just short the edge of the playground. The blackness was almost a barrier. If he entered it he may never return from it. "Fuck. Now what?"

From the darkness in front of him, flashes of purple-pink caught his eye. Slowly Clair appeared, walking towards him. His had his arms crossed over his chest, revealed by his unbuttoned purple shirt. "Where are you going, Daisuke? Don't you like the present I got for you?" He put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders and turned him to face Boma. "Doesn't every little boy want a puppy?" Clair's maniacal laughter rang out.

"Present? Oh, no, Clair. I don't think I really need that kind of present. You are more than enough. No offense Boma." Daisuke tried to turn back around to Clair. "I'm not into that kind of kink. Just you, Clair."

"That's too bad," Clair said softly, as he drew Daisuke into his arms for a tight hug. "Because I invited a few other friends for you."

As if waiting for Clair's direction, another form emerged from the blackness. Heavy footfalls slowly brought J into the fading light of the playground.

"Daisuke," he said, cocking one eyebrow at him. "A man should not neglect the needs of his partner. I apologize that I was unaware of the full extent of your needs until Mr. Leonelli explained them to me."

"He did what!' Daisuke totally lost his cool. "OK, Clair, I get it. You're really pissed. I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I should have believed you when you said you didn't want it. Believe me when I say I do NOT want this."

"Uh-huh. No, Dice. I think this is exactly what you need. You just don't know it yet." Clair pushed Daisuke into J's waiting hands. He leaned over Daisuke's face, cupping it in his hands. "Be beautiful for me. I'm watching you." He kissed Daisuke and slinked off into the blackness, laughing softly.

Ok, so there was no reasoning with Clair but he had to have a chance with J. "J, a man should trust his partner's word above all others, right? Whatever Mr. Leonelli told you about me, it is not true. Do you compute?"

J lifted Daisuke and sat him on one of the bars of the jungle gym. "Mr. Leonelli was very specific in his instructions. I believe that you are just frightened by your own repressed desires. A man should not be ashamed to make his latent fantasies reality. It is healthy. Natural."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Daisuke felt a chill run through him. "Claire! Joke's over. This is _so_ not going to happen."

"Just relax, Daisuke. The Vampire went through a lot of trouble to arrange this for you," Boma said as he crawled up the jungle gym, making his way towards Daisuke.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 15

J's heavy hands closed over Daisuke's arms, forcing him to bend backwards and hang by his knees from the jungle gym. Boma finished his ascent up the rows of metal bars and paused over Daisuke, staring down at him with a hungry look. Claire's faint laughter tickled Daisuke's ears as Boma started to lick the back of his thighs and J, holding Daisuke's arms firmly, started to lick the front of his thighs.

_Be beautiful, he says. More like try not to break your neck while you're being molested_. "Ok, Vampire, I think this may have already gone too far." Almost every other word was punctuated with a squirm.

If he'd EVER entertained any part of the nightmare/ fantasy Claire was providing, he wasn't very keen on the idea of living it out in front of his lover. J, when he had gotten used to the idea of having an android as a partner and the guy had become as real to him as most humans he met, had caught his eye. Had made him wonder. Admitting that itself was reaching into parts of his psyche he did not want to dust off let alone take a good look at.

Boma's tongue moved up from his thighs and began a teasing dance over Daisuke's ass. He teased Daisuke's opening mercilessly, hot breath fanning out over the small of Daisuke's back. Boma's hands snuck around to tentatively stroke Daisuke's cock. J's mouth quickly followed Boma's hands and his surprisingly warm tongue was soon working its way over Daisuke's cock and balls.

Just in front of Daisuke's wide eyes a pair of hands, fingernails painted an obnoxious pearly pink, was working on undoing the clasp on J's pants. "Let's see if the modifications I've made to his sexual drivers are up to specs." The voice so didn't belong in Daisuke's hot gay fantasies. Well, maybe. She was the only girl he'd ever had a crush on.

"Antonia?" Daisuke tried to move his arms to cover his cock not that his strength was any sort of match for J's. "Don't look!" Well, that was a weak thing to say but this was going from embarrassing to mortifying. Again, she was without a doubt one of his fantasies but having all of it at once was the other fantasies were present when he hadn't really dealt with any of him made not only his cock rise but desperate guilt and shame were rearing their heads. "Why does he NEED sexual drivers?"

"To make him more human, of course," Antonia replied, her painted fingernails flashing in the pale light as she extracted J's inhumanly sized cock. "Now why don't you open up, Daisuke and let's see if the sensors are working, okay?"

"When you were a little girl, did you check the little box next to mad scientist when you took those career tests?" Daisuke muttered eyes wide, lips pursed together as long as he could keep them shut.

"Now Dais," She knelt down next to him, one hand cupping his chin. "Don't be difficult. I'd use someone else but J's AI unit finds you to be quite attractive. Who better to help me collect my information?" She kissed his cheek. "Now, come on. Be a good boy."

As Antonia was trying to talk to him, Boma had twisted his body around even more and was teasing Daisuke's ass with his fingers, his hard cock brushing against Daisuke's thigh as he tried to settle himself in a position to fuck him.

Daisuke looked at Antonia. He'd never been very good at saying no to those dark blue eyes behind the sexy 'she's probably smarter than you' glasses. Then there was the damn Beast head currently intent of his ass. He was a Celestial but he was also a man. Detachment didn't seem possible. He closed his eyes and reopened them, trying to remember Claire was watching as well and wanting a show. He opened his mouth a little to let just his lips brush against J's cock before arcing his head to accept a little more.

J moaned and Antonia stepped back to observe. J's administrations to Daisuke's cock slowed for a minute then started again in earnest, his tongue questing to taste every bit of Daisuke. Boma pushed against Daisuke, his cock opening the smaller man slowly. A cold, furry nose began to nuzzle the back of Daisuke's neck.

Daisuke's poor mind was trying to keep up with a hundred thoughts and twice as many sensations. There were too many nerves being teased and muscles tensing. He felt little more than a toy made of flesh and bone with his own sensors that his tormentors were studying. His mouth tried to accommodate more of J's warm and hard cock. It was all he could do. Every other part of his body was either forced still and in the position they wanted or being driven mad. Or both. All he had to express any of this was the way he greedily started to tongue J and drag his teeth against the realistic material J's skin was made of.

J's purr-like response to Daisuke's attention sent ripples of sensation through the smaller man's cock as the android drew all of it into his mouth.

Boma's tongue slid over Daisuke's shoulder and up his neck to lap at his ear. His hips were moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Each thrust pushing his cock a little deeper into Daisuke.

Soft hands began to play over his nipples, fingernails leaving trails of ticklish tingles over Daisuke's skin. A hot tongue replaced one hand and the icy chill of metal brushed his skin just below his nipple, like the person who was so greedily sucking on his nipple was wearing glasses.

Apparently Antonia had stopped observing. Daisuke's breathing was no longer his. He inhaled and exhaled based on the way they worked his body. Sometimes it came in short fast gasps. Sometimes long almost scary sighs. He forgot he was hanging on the bars being supported and suspended by their eager hands, hungry cocks and dangerous love.

The mouth on his nipple released it's hold and pulled his lips away from J's cock top steal a deep kiss. Daisuke's vision was completely blurred by a cascade of golden light as the hot tongue possessed his mouth. "Mine turn, Daisuke?" the soft controlled voice asked as his lips were released.

Oddly enough the first thought in Daisuke's mind was of a security guard checking a guest list. No, definitely not on the list, sir. I've checked twice. Not part of Mr. Aurora's fantasy. The next thing Daisuke did was cry out.

"Go away! I don't want you here. Claire, please stop this, please." His struggle turn violent the pleasure being overridden by the survival instinct to run.

Claire appeared, pulling Shun back, smiling at Daisuke over the man's shoulder. "You had to know he was my pet too." Claire pushed aside Shun's mass of golden blonde hair and kissed the man's neck. "But that's okay. Now I have something to play with." Claire began to undo Shun's perfectly done tie and shirt.

"Aggh! Don't do that in front of me!" Daisuke begged obviously being ignored. "Fine, I don't have to watch." He shut his eyes tight wishing he put his hands over his ears. He was going to be ill or he was going die of shame but he was definitely jealous of Shun. A bit hypocritical maybe as he'd just been starting to enjoy J's and Boma's talents. But c'mon, it was SHUN!

Boma's sharp teeth brought Daisuke back to what was happening. The werewolf was pounding into him. Filling him completely then pulling out nearly all the way. His tongue and teeth were working all across Daisuke's shoulders and neck. J was frantically tonguing his balls and sucking his cock. His hot mouth worked over Daisuke's skin like he'd been built to suck cock rather than fight crime.

Daisuke cried out this time forgetting all about Shun's presence. Hints of Aura began to surface and he didn't hold back the whorish tones in his every word. "Why don't you see if you can fuck my mouth as well as you can suck my cock, big man?"

J complied quickly, releasing one of Daisuke's arms and using his hair to lever the boy to his cock. Hard unforgiving thrusts filled Daisuke's mouth. J quickly fell into a rhythm to match Boma's, filling Daisuke's mouth when the werewolf pulled out and vice versa.

Daisuke's mouth was not made for J's cock but Aura didn't care. What would have been painful was just a hot violation he was grateful for. And the werewolf's fucking was only making him move his hips more desperately no matter how deep the man went. The Vampire would notice and throw his other toy aside. Aura was the best at what he did and worth every penny or every ounce if you preferred to pay him in Black Tab.

Boma rocked hard into Daisuke, locking his leg around the smaller man's as his cock shuddered its release. After a long moment, he withdrew and eased himself to the ground. J was not far behind, filling Daisuke's mouth with something hot, sweet and thick. The android extracted his cock from Daisuke's mouth but didn't ease up on the man's cock.

Daisuke swallowed the strange fluid not wanting to think about what simulation Antonia had concocted for that. Having lost Boma's attention, his free hand gripped the bar to keep balanced. After it fell away he locked his arm around J's leg so should the android stop suddenly he would not land on his head. He came hard and fast in J's mouth while he kept up his bedroom voice. "How about you beautiful? My mouth could do some nasty things to you too."

Claire laughed, throwing Shun to a hungry looking Boma and motioning for Daisuke to come to him. "Well, let's see then."

Only Aura could keep Daisuke coherent and capable at all after that assault. He brought himself upright on the bars and then slowly crawled down the arc flaunting himself with every graceful naughty move until he was sliding himself over Claire's form.

Claire grabbed two handfuls of hair and smirked at him. "Now what were you saying about that nasty mouth of yours?"

A half-smirk and Daisuke went to work tonguing over Claire's neck, quickly making his way to mouth his nipple. Circles and bites as well as a very calculated suckling right to the side of the hard nipple were his response.

Claire arched up, moaning out his approval. His hands loosened their grip on Daisuke's hair and he began to rub the older man's body every place he could reach. "Very nice. What will it take to get that mouth on my cock?"

Blonde hair covered one of Daisuke's eyes as he whispered, "How much are you willing to pay?"

Evil laughter rang out from Claire's throat. "Whatever it's worth. The better you are, the more you'll get." He slid his hand under Daisuke's chin and smirked at him. "And you know I won't cheat you."

"Yes, you're very generous." Daisuke playfully set a finger against Claire's lip ring. "But don't promise more than even you can give." He moved lower to dance his tongue across Claire's slim belly. He guided Clair's hands back to his blonde mop of hair as he moved to lick just below Claire's obviously impatient cock.

Claire pulled on his hair, directing his full attention to his cock. "You shouldn't tease me."

Daisuke giggled sexily a his hands closed around Claire's thighs and instead of attending his cock he could focus on the Vampire's opening. First just the outside just to play just to show him how good he really was.

Claire had lost his grip with one hand, but the other yanked hard on Daisuke's hair. "That is not my cock, you little twit!"

"You never said what could I do to your cock," Daisuke protested. "Just what I could do with my mouth. Trust me, it's even better than just a hot mouth to fuck. Unless that's all you want." The pout was actually in his voice.

Claire squirmed. "I was sure I said my cock," he muttered, but didn't tell Daisuke to stop.

"Mm-mmm" Daisuke responded showing little faith that Claire himself knew what he said. He breathed warm breath over the sensitive hole and began a slow spiral toward the puckered opening, pushing as slow as possible with each spin.

Claire bit back a soft moan and let his body arch into the attention, hand clenching and unclenching in Daisuke's hair.

Aura had actually disappeared. It was all Daisuke now, playing with his lover. His tongue pulled out completely and then darted inside painting everywhere he could reach with his motivated tongue.

Claire cried out, his body jerking at the sudden unfamiliar sensation.

Daisuke pulled away just as Claire's cock started to bead with cum. He opened his mouth and drew the suffering cock deep and sucked intent on making Claire cum before he was ready to. He kept the sensations too intense to let Claire have any say in the pace.

Writhing, Claire moaned as he came into Daisuke's mouth, body shaking with the suddenness of it.

Daisuke wasn't done he was going to extract every bit of Claire's taste out of him and leave him a gasping euphoric mess.

Claire began to thrash and moan under Daisuke's attentions.

Hands grabbed at Daisuke. A huge cock was forced inside him as another pair of hands closed over his cock and lead it to a hot mouth. More hands, then. Each one grabbing at Daisuke, teasing his body. Not an inch of his body was being left unexplored, unmolested. The hands, the bodies seemed intent on overriding all his senses.

The one thing he couldn't sense anymore was Clair. He'd been right there and just faded as the other touches took over. He couldn't really say the touches were kind or cruel. Friend or stranger. His body was starting to feel numb, his eyesight started to darken. Even as the light of day shone in his face.

"This boy has had too much," came a voice he didn't recognize. "I'm not getting anything and I've got the flashlight right in his pupils.'


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 16

"Don't look at me like that, you damned werewolf! Just do it already!" Clair glared at Boma, hands on his hips and purple eyes narrowed. "Do you want to save Daisuke or not?"

"Yes, but," the beast head hesitated uncharacteristically. "I don't understand how this will help our cause."

"You've already told me you know these guys, right? So, you are going to take me to them as a captive," Clair explained again. "Once I'm in I can find Dice and get us both out."

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"You'll be around, won't you?" Clair grinned. "I know you won't let anything happen to either of us. Right?"

Boma mumbled something under his breath but picked up the rope Clair had thrown at him. He pulled the Vampire's arms behind his back and braced them with one hand while uncurling the rope with the other.

"Hang on." Claire shook his arms loose from Boma's grip. "You can't drag me in there all clean and sparkling. Black my eye or something."

"Or something?" Boma stood holding the rope looking rather perplexed. Finally he shrugged. "If that's what you want." He laid the rope aside and considered Clair for a moment before drawing his fist back.

A gentle hand stayed his arm. "Um, Edmundo sent me. He said you two would probably go through with some hair-brained scheme. Not very well thought out and sloppily executed. But, and I quote, what should he expect from a hardened felon and a drugged out mafia head. Now personally, I think that he was being a bit harsh. But Kenny can get worked up and the first thing to go is his manners."

Boma turned his head to look directly into Edmundo's partner's face. "You found us quickly." He didn't seem surprised to see the young detective, only to see him this soon. His dark eyes searched Romeo's face, seemingly looking for an explanation of his speedy arrival.

"I can't believe that old hack sent mini-cop after us," Clair glared at Romeo. "Run along and play cops and robbers with someone else. We're busy here."

Though Romeo was full blooded Italian, he didn't have the temper to go with it. At least not when it came to Clair's snippy comments.

"Well, I am a detective," he said to Boma. "Finding people is kinda what we do." He shrugged and turned his attention to Clair. "I'm not entirely sure what Kenny was thinking but he had to have a good reason to send me, Mr. Leonelli. Dais is-- and don't tell Kenny I told you this. Dais is one of his closest friends. He really cares about him." He ran a hand through his jet black hair. "But your plan is way too obvious. You don't actually expect anyone to believe that the Vampire was taken down by a black eye and some rope. If I were some big mafia mucky-muck… Well, with all due respect, Mr. Leonelli. I'd see right through you."

Clair's sinister glare lessened a bit. "You have a point," he reluctantly admitted. He paced the small space that had already been crowded with just him and Boma. The other two men could almost hear the gears turning in his mind as he took the two steps one way then back the other, chewing on his lip ring as he thought. "A good point, mini-cop." Claire's purple-pink eyes fell on Romeo, an evil genius spark lighting them up.

"Mr. Leonelli," Boma voiced his name as a warning. He didn't like the way Clair was looking at the young cop and was worried that he knew exactly what Clair was planning.

"Well, I appreciate that you see that. Now what I was thinking was that we have guys on the force who do undercover stuff. And they're really good at what they do. I could make a couple calls and…" Romeo trailed off as he met the crazy look in Clair's eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" When Clair didn't answer, Romeo attempted to continue with the explanation of his idea. "Don't you thing it would be more your style to walk right in offering a suitable trade for your lover?"

"And watch that fact being played on tomorrow's news? I don't think so. It'd ruin Dice's career. Not to mention make him the target of everyone who wants my job." Clair shook his head. "No, this has to be done quietly. With no one the wiser and--" He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at Romeo. "Hey, did Kenny send our an e-mail to all his friends and colleagues about me and Dice?"

Romeo blushed a bit. "No. I just kind of inferred it from how determined you are to get him back. Guess it's the hopeless romantic in me."

Clair gave him a wide grin. "Then you must understand me. I'm just as hopeless. I've gone to some pretty extreme lengths to get him and I'll go even farther to keep him." Clair moved suddenly, ramming his good shoulder into Romeo's chest and knocking the wind out of him. The Vampire reached under the detective's coat and pulled out his gun. Stepping back, barrel trained on Romeo, Clair grinned evilly and laughed his unique crazy laugh.

Boma started towards Clair but the Vampire squeezed off a shot that barely missed Romeo. "Come now, Boma. Aren't you on my side?"

Moving to stand, Romeo tried diplomacy. He made sure every move was slow and not perceived as a threat. "Now, Mr. Leonelli, I fail to see how shooting me is going to help you."

"Relax, mini-cop. I'm not going to shot _you_." Again, the evil laughter. "As long as you play nice."

"That's what I'm here for. To help you." Romeo reached out his hand, hoping this was just a test of trust. "So, if you'll give me back my piece."

"Not yet. I still have a use for it." Clair gave them both a grin that hardened into a steely face he rarely showed. "I am going to get him back. No matter what I have to do." Holding the gun steady with one hand, Clair unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. His shoulder was revealed, scarred and only partially healed from the gunshot wounds that started it all.

Getting what the crazy Vampire intended to do, Romeo rushed to pull the gun away. "If you insist on doing this, let me. I'm a sharpshooter. I can make it look worse than it is. I think Boma would agree we need you as uninjured as possible."

Clair shoved Romeo away. "I can do this myself. I doubt you actually have the stomach for it. And you need not be all weepy and shit so that you can keep me from bleeding too much." Before either one could move to stop him (not that Boma seemed too inclined to try), Clair pressed the gun to his shoulder, just above his old wound and pulled the trigger.

Crying out, he dropped the gun and staggered back. Blinking away tears of pain, he inspected his shoulder. "Fuck. I forgot how much being shot hurts," he mumbled.

Boma used one arm to support the Vampire. "It's a clean entry and exit." The werewolf lowered the half-conscious Clair to the ground. "Let's get to work. We have to hurry if we want to save Daisuke."

"Shit. What are we gonna do, Raymund?" Tony was shaking the hell out of an unresponsive Daisuke. "How the fuck do we wake him up?"

Raymund shooed Tony away and set to work checking Daisuke's vitals. "He was already on something, I'd guess. And that big dose we gave him along with what Arrion's goon gave him was too much. Oh, Arrion is not going to be happy."

"Not happy?" Tony grabbed Raymund by his flashy collar. "Look pal, you're indispensable to him. It ain't you who's gonna be skinned alive for this! You'd better help me!" Tony was panicking in a big way. "Charlie!" He turned to his partner and started barking out orders. "Get the hell out of here! Now! Go to the usual place and wait for me."

"You idiot. Get back here. You book now and Arrion will know you did it. Now who's to say he didn't do it to himself?" Raymund smiled and pointed to a pile of luggage in the corner of the studio space. "Charlie, sweetheart. Bring me those." He gestured for Tony to go to the wardrobe racks. "Fetch him something… Appropriate for his non-traditional burial. And hurry."

"You artist types ain't right," Tony mumbled going over to where he was sent. "Appropriate, huh? Let's see what we got."

"Just do it. We'll conjecture on my state of rightness once we've got your ass out of the fryer, okay?" Raymund began to shift through the cases and bags Charlie was carting over. He pulled out several bottles and a box of stylist's gloves. "Hold him up, Charlie sweetheart."

Tony returned with a few items in hand. "This what you're thinking?" He held out some red leather short shorts, a half-top with a Hostess Twinkie on it and hip high red leather boots.

"That'll do," Raymund barely glanced at the outfit before turning back to the bottle of blue goo he was shaking. "Don't twitch, Charlie. This smells pretty bad, but it's got to be done." He poured the goo into Daisuke's hair and used his gloved hands to spread it out.

"So how's this gonna get us out of the fryer. We still have to tell him the blonde cop's gone, don't we?"

"Yes. But he'll appreciate my hard work in hiding the body. Since you helped me, he won't kill you. See?" Raymund paused to see if the goo was evenly spread out. "Once that dries, we can comb out the chucks and it'll look a couple weeks old. Now," he grabbed the clothes away from Tony. "Help me dress him. We can dump him off in some alley on the bad end of town and the cops won't think twice about another drugged out boy-toy OD-ing. They probably won't even run an ID check, assuming that he's an illegal."

"You do something less resputible-like before you became a photographer?" Tony asked as he slid one boot on Daisuke's foot and leg. "Cause I'm thinking you could run Arrion out business with a brain like that."

"I used to run errands like you guys. Well, more upscale and more killing people. But it wasn't very satisfying work. Now, Charlie sweetheart, take this." He handed Charlie a comb. "Run it his through his hair and see if it comes out sticky. If not, comb it all out. Make sure you get out all the chunks." He turned back to his luggage and came out with a thin piece of paper with several black lines scrawled over it and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He pressed the paper to Daisuke's bare thigh and poured the alcohol over it. Using a thick wad of cotton balls, he rubbed the paper until the black was no longer on it. "See, instant tattoo." He peeled the paper away and smiled at his handiwork. "And," he took out a tiny compact and set to work on Daisuke's face, creating a small but realistic looking scar just over his lip. "Small, but believable details are the key. Don't you think?"

Tony just stared. "You really need to teach me some of them tricks. He don't look anything like the guy we brought in. Nothing at all."

"That's the idea. You done there, Charlie? Good. Let's load him into the truck and get going." Raymund stood and peeled off his gloves. "I'll call Arrion once we've disposed of him. And don't jostle him so much. He's still alive but not for much longer. It would be to our advantage if he dies at the place we dump him not somewhere in route."

"Master Clair," Giovanni called out his name as he entered the warehouse Mitchal had directed him to, Ian in tow. "I'm back and I have some--" He stopped when he saw Mitchal. He looked around for Clair, but only found Edmundo. "What's he doing here?" He expected to hear Clair's voice offer the insane and yet oh-so-rational explanation from some shadow.

Edmundo stepped forward. "Your Master has taken matters into his own hands. He and the wolf creature took off and you can well guess there was no stopping them."

Mitchal leaned on the make-shift desk and gave Ian a weary look. He moved his hand just slightly to indicate that he needed the comfort of having his lover near. "I can only imagine what he's going through, boss."

Leaning on the crate next to Mitchal, Ian glanced at Giovanni who looked like he was going to start screaming. "So, you know where they got to?" He asked Edmundo before Giovanni could start on his murderous rampage.

"Yeah, Boma led Clair off to where the guys who took Dias most likely are. In other words, Mr. Leonelli took it upon himself to go into the lion's den." Edmundo was smaller than Giovanni, though he didn't seem to be intimidated by the difference in size.

"He did what?" Giovanni looked to Mitchal for confirmation.

"It's true," Mitchal sighed. "He told me to wait here for you. Sorry, boss. I know it's not what you wanted to hear."

"Damn right it's not." Giovanni was starting to twitch and the vein in his forehead was throbbing. "How the hell am I supposed to protect him when he does crazy shit like this?"

"Um, boss?" Ian spoke up. "He is with Boma. He should be fine for now. And if we hurry, maybe we can catch up before he does something too stupid."

"Maybe," Giovanni snarled and turned his glare on Edmundo. He knew how fast Clair could do something stupid. It wouldn't take him much longer than that to do something too stupid. "Where is he headed?"

"Well, now that the whole motley crew is assembled, we can get going. I know exactly where to go. How fast can you guys go? I have a few cop-driving courses under my belt, so it might be hard for you to keep up." Edmundo was joking around to hide his nervousness.

"We'll let Mitchal drive," Ian smirked at Edmundo. "He took those classes too. And a few advanced lessons on running from the cops who took the classes with him."

"I swear, Dais. They are going to take my freaking badge for this." Edmundo jammed his hands in his ratty trench coat's pockets, leading the way out of the warehouse. "You'd better be alright. It would be worth it if you are." He got into his car, still talking to his absent friend. "You need to be around cuz I gotta tell you something. I need to know what to do about him. Yeah, you'll mock me. But I can't think of anyone else to tell."


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 17

"So, anyways, that's the honest truth Boss. But Raymund here showed us a few things and I can honestly say ain't no one EVER gonna find Aurora's body." Tony spoke from where he stood staring out on of the grimy windows of Arrion's office.

"Raymund?" Arrion turned his head slowly to face the photographer.

"Isn't that exactly what I told you when I called? He took every drop of what you gave him after those idiots you had transport him gave him God knows what. I've tried to warn you about that lot," Raymund barely looked up from where he was filing his nails. "Now, can I get on with my day? I have to sift through the film I have to see if we can piece together a video worth paying for. Wouldn't want you to go totally broke over this, do we?"

"Fine," Arrion waved Raymund away. He fixed his eyes on Tony and Charlie. "As for you two…"

He was interrupted by an insistent knock. Then his curvy secretary entered and moved quickly to whisper something urgently in his ear.

"He's gonna erase us," Charlie said quietly, looking up at Tony from where he was trying to hid in the shadows.

"Just relax. I'll think of something." Tony took a quick sip from the flask he was barely holding on to before handing it off to Charlie. "Something's going down. Maybe we can work it to our advantage."

Arrion nodded and said something quietly back to the woman. He turned back to Tony, looking thoughtful. "Relax, Charlie." He smiled and gestured to the bottle of booze on his desk. "Pour yourselves a real drink. The two of you are too damned useful to be erased." Arrion lit a cigar and leaned back. "You will, of course, lose a significant cut of our agreed payment. Good news is, I have another job all lined up for you already."

Tony almost choked on his last swallow. "Did I hear you right? That's mighty generous of you, boss. That you're gonna pay us at all. Did one of your race horses win or something?"

Romeo felt silly. He'd discarded his fine silk shirt in favor of a tight fitting tank top, a few gold chains and instant sleazy 'guido'. He carried a duffel bag, presumably to fill with the money they'd get for Clair though it actually housed what the Vampire had termed "necessities."

Clair had come in trussed up and thrown over Boma's shoulder. Now he sat on the floor, waiting for the man in charge to arrive. "Don't look so nervous," Clair snarled quietly at Romeo. He'd spit out the gag and was giving the detective an annoyed look. "Are you sure you got me plenty of spare clips?" He nodded towards the duffel bag. "That doesn't look very full."

"It's practically an arsenal, sir," Romeo explained politely. "Especially with the contents of the big box. Plus, I've fitted myself with three clips. If you want to grab one…" He showed Claire the contents of what at first glance appeared to be an empty gun holster. "It will only take a second to get this from me." He gingerly lifted the bag. "And the zipper's broke. No time wasted getting into this."

Clair grinned. "You're a good boy." He gave Romeo an appraising look. "You sure you want to stay with the cops? I'm always looking for reliable bodyguards."

"I'm flattered, but I've got something to protect at the precinct." Romeo's light blush was thankfully hidden by his darker skin tone. "Besides, more often than not, I think a good Vampire and a working police force is the only way the city of Judoh can survive. If you don't mind me saying, I have great hope that you're nothing like your father."

"You can put money on it," Clair muttered, his face darkening for a minute. Then he gave Romeo a leering grin as his purple-pink eyes slowly moved over him. "That's too bad, though. I pay well and the men who work under me get great benefits."

Boma held up a hand for silence. "They're coming." He knelt and replaced Clair's gag, cutting off the Vampire's "just ask Boma" quip.

"So, Tony," Arrion was talking to the two men as they walked from his office to a holding area in the back of the building. "You've done some work for Clair Leonelli, right?"

"A few small time things, boss. Not on his payroll if that's what you mean." Tony responded, wondering where the line of questioning was going. "He's a crazy little fuck in my opinion. A real loose cannon."

"And a serious threat to my livelihood," Arrion added, waving his cigar around dramatically. "But that's not the point. You've met him, face to face, right? Could you pick him out in a crowd?" Arrion grinned. "Let me rephrase that. Were you in a room full of purple-haired, pierced little punks, would you know which one he was?"

"Yeah. I could ID him, I guess." Tony shrugged.

"It'd be real easy," Charlie agreed. "The T-man here double crossed him, after all. You'd just have to find the one that looks at Tony with murderous intent."

Tony smacked Charlie in the back of the head. "Don't help."

"Double crossing the Vampire and fucking up with me." Arrion shook his head. "You're really having a bad run of luck, huh Tony?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Tony grunted suddenly cautious again.

"Well, you can relax." Arrion dropped his cigar into an ashtray as they passed it. "I'm not gonna ask you to take care of my Vampire problem. Some one else seems to have done it for me. I just need you to I.D. him and transport a few things for me."

"Some one took care of the Vampire? You sure? I can see why you might think it's a fake. You should be careful. In fact, you might want my expertise in this area." Tony saw a way out. Arrion would need his knowledge after all. "He wouldn't be that easy to get for one thing. He's got three devoted bodyguards. You should find out what happened to them."

"See, that's the weird thing. The Vampire's been a no-show since he got shot up a couple weeks ago and his three goons have been seen all over Judoh, no Vampire in sight." Arrion paused at the top of a narrow stairwell. "According to my sources, the whole organization is buzzing with nasty rumors about the fate of their leader."

"I'm the one that shot the little bastard. That's what he paid me to do. I did a nice job of it too." Tony declared proudly. "If I'd known you were payin' so well for him, I would have done a bit more damage."

"Just don't fuck this up and you might make back what you lost," Arrion said leading Tony and Charlie down the stairs. "And out of curiosity, why the fuck would he pay you to shoot him?"

"We were supposed to shoot him in the shoulder. Make it look fairly serious then over the next few weeks shoot at him but not hit him. Something about the only way he could get police protection. And wouldn't you know it, Blondie was made his babysitter."

"Police protection?" Arrion paused at the foot of the stairs. "Huh." He shrugged then pushed open a door. "Through here. Boma brought him here. You boys know Boma?"

"Only by rep," Tony stated. "Guess he's a double crosser too. Word had it, he was on Leonelli's payroll." He stepped in the room and knew immediately who was on the floor. Now should he I.D. him quickly and get the hell out. Fuck, this was a new part of the warehouse compound. He wouldn't get too far too fast. "Be careful with that one. You have to do a lot more than you and I together to be made into one of those things."

Romeo, doing his best to play his part, turned to Boma. "Can we get on with this, beast-head? I want my cut and I want out of here. I'm in the business of whacking piss-ant yakuza wannabes, not little boys."

"No 'whacking' necessary," Arrion said, amused to Romeo. "Unless you're in need of some extra cash…" He eyed up the young man, every muscled curve translating to dollar signs.

Romeo wasn't exactly certain what the guy meant but he tried to be cool. "One thing at a time."

Tony and Charlie exchanged looks as well. Was Arrion appraising the new guy for his usual business or considering hiring him for a hit?

"Consider it. Your friend Boma has been offered quite a bit for his- -"

"I'm sorry," Boma cut Arrion off. "But we need to get this over with quickly." The Beat-head seemed a little more antisocial than usual.

"Sure thing," Arrion turned to Tony. "Well, go on. Inspect the merchandise."


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 18

"Sure thing," Arrion turned to Tony. "Well, go on. Inspect the merchandise."

Tony moved to stand in front of Clair. He squeezed his jaw so the Vampire had to make eye contact. Then he slid his hand down and unbuttoned Clair's shirt. "There's a fresh wound here. But I can see where," he pulled the bandage away with a loud rip as he spoke. "There were stitches healing. Not such a big shot now, are you?" Tony poked Clair with the toe of his sneaker.

Clair, gagged, could only glare at Tony. In the purple depths of his narrowed eyes, it was obvious the Vampire was plotting Tony's ultimate and most likely painful end.

"Looks like he's damaged pretty bad," Arrion frowned as he looked over Clair's injuries from his safe vantage point. "That's gonna bring his price down quite a bit. You understand, right Boma? Who wants to yank it while looking at that?" He indicated Clair's wounds with a disdainful wave.

"On the other hand," Romeo moved to pull out the gag so Arrion could get a good look at Clair's pierced lip. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "His pretty face is still intact and you can't tell me you wouldn't whack it if you were watching this sexy mouth being put to good use." He stuck a finger in Clair's mouth, then a second for good effect.

"Maybe we should be filming this," Charlie muttered off-handedly.

Claire gave Romeo a foul, slanty eyed look before biting down on his fingers, really hard. Boma quickly moved to replace the gag and gave Romeo a barely concealed 'I can't believe you did that' look.

"He's feisty, I'll give you that," Arrion grinned.

"We going to discuss some green or what?" Romeo said, doing his best to not show how bad his fingers hurt.

"Half what I offered," Arrion said, fishing in his pocket for one of his cheap cigars.

"No," Boma stated firmly. "That's ridiculous for the trouble we went through. We want the full 100."

"Besides, the way Boma talked we were bringing in the missing piece of a matched set. If that's true you're going to make back 100 easy. But give me a peek at and maybe some 'get to know you' time with his co-star and I'll settle for 25." Romeo was trying as hard as he could to sound sleazy.

"Good luck there," Charlie blurted out.

"Sorry, but there's no set," Arrion replied. "The young man who was going to co-star with the Vampire is no longer in our employ." Clair's eyes narrowed dangerously and his fingers started working on the knots that bound his hands. "Besides," Arrion continued. "I'm sure both of you boys have had plenty of 'get to know you' time with the Vampire there." He gave Romeo a side-long glance. "35 then."

"45 and I didn't touch the merchandise," Romeo bargained. "Shame about the other guy, though."

"Can't do much when a twink overdoses." Tony couldn't believe Charlie had just said that. "Not much of a market for that sort of film."

Romeo looked at Clair, worried for the Vampire's sanity. Of course, anyone who knew Clair would have known that the state of his sanity was not an issue one worried about. It was what he did with his lack of sanity that they worried about.

The Vampire struggled to his feet, the gag being spit out. "What did you dirty fuckers do to Daisuke?!" The ropes were starting to come loose. In a few seconds he'd be able to grab the gun stashed at the back of his pants.

"Fuck, he's loose!" Tony grabbed Charlie's arm. "We need to get the fuck out of here. Now."

Romeo kind of leaned back against the wall, forgetting his role entirely. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Hell, he'd almost had fun with the whole charade. And to him it had been just a forgone conclusion they'd rescue Dais.

Boma cut off the flunkies' retreat, blade and teeth bared. "Answer him."

Arrion turned from Clair to Boma then glared at Tony. "Yeah, tell him what you two did."

"What I did? It was that fuck up Raymund. Gave the guy more Celestial Blue and refined Bruise than he could handle. Kid reacted badly and we even tried to revive him." Tony lied flat-out, trying not to die.

The ominous sound of clips being loaded into a semi-automatic told them Clair was completely loose and meant business. "What did you do with him? Where is he now?!" The Vampire had his gun and one he'd retrieved from the bag pressed to the backs of Tony and Charlie's heads.

"R-Raymund took off with him," Charlie explained through chattering teeth. "He said he was going to-"

"Don't tell him nothing, Charlie. He's just gonna shoot you." Tony ordered. "Besides Vampire, you want to point that at Arrion. He's the one that 'inspected' every part of that cop. Forced him to do horrible things."

A shot grazed by Tony's ear, shaving off a little flesh. "Arrion and I will settle our business shortly," Clair snarled. "Now, one of you better start talking or both of you are going to regret it."

"Look kid," Arrion stepped forward. "I don't know why you're so worked up. This'll be the second time I dished out 100 G's for your sweet ass. I had an agreement with your daddy-"

"SHUT UP!!" Several shots raced by Arrion, two hitting his arm. Clair glared murderously at him. "Just shut up."

"Claire, look out!" Romeo called as Tony and Charlie lunged for his arms in an attempt to knock him down.

"Now, now, Vampire," Tony tried to reason with Clair as he and Charlie fought to control his arm movements. "Kill us and you'll never know what happened to Daisuke. For all you know, he's being carved up for science. He was half-Celestial."

A black and silver blur pulled Tony up and before he know what had happened, Boma had his sword a couple inches in his flesh. "Where is Daisuke?" he asked calmly, applying pressure to the blade.

Clair wrestled with Charlie, fighting while desperately clinging to the guns. Arrion was creeping towards the door, hoping to escape in the madness.

However, there was one more player and he'd finally come to his senses. "Stay right there," Romeo barked, gun trained on Arrion. "Or I swear I'll shoot."

"Spare me and I'll tell you," Tony bargained.

Charlie was no match for Clair without Tony's help but he was trying. Clair pinned Charlie, using his legs to hold the man down. Pointing both guns at his face, Clair fought to hide the pain that was radiating from his shoulder. "Now, Charlie. About Daisuke?"

"I never wanted to be a part of this, Master Clair," Charlie tried to remind Clair of his past years doing odd jobs before Clair had been made Vampire and he'd hooked up with Tony. "I'm not sure but Raymund said something about changing his appearance a little and dropping his body in a dumpster for the cops to find. He said no one would even bother questioning who he was. He'd just be written off as another illegal who O.D.-ed. Especially where he'd be found. That's everything I know."

"Do you know where he dropped him?" Clair asked, eyes narrowed. If he could get this man to tell him everything than maybe… Just maybe… "And Charlie was he really…" It took every ounce of Clair's emotional strength to speak. "Are you certain he's dead?"

"He wasn't breathing. He was out. Maybe if we could have got him help but… I don't think he made it. I doubt it matters, Master Clair. But if it helps he swore the whole time he was conscious that you'd come for him."

"Clair," Romeo called out. "Maybe we should finish this. There's handcuffs in the bag. We'll cuff them, I'll wait for Edmundo and you and Boma can go find his… Find his… Find Daisuke."

"Right." Clair stood. "Go get cuffed like a good boy, Charlie. Boma," he turned to look at Tony as he spoke. "Well, just do what I pay you for." His angry eyes turned to Arrion. "And as for you…"

"Hey boy," Arrion raised his hands. "I was just collecting on the deal I made with the former Vampire."

"Right. 100 G's and he's all yours once he's old enough," Clair said softly. "Are you stupid? He made that same deal with damn near every dirty old man in Judoh. He made millions promising me to guys like you." Clair smirked. "I'm pretty sure that's what got him killed."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Arrion took a step back. "So, how about we come to a new agreement? I can get you a new boy toy like that." Arrion snapped.

"No fucking way." Clair knelt, one gun still trained on Arrion and rummaged around in the duffel bag with his free hand. His hand emerged holding two grenades.

Charlie walked incredulously to Romeo and let him cuff him. He tried not to look at Tony and Boma. "I don't know what you know about Master Clair but I suggest we get while the getting's good."

"Just stay there," Romeo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, Kenny. What's your location? Great. From there you go through a double door and down the stairs. Get here fast. You got Giovanni? Good, I think we need him."

"Well, Arrion. What should I do first? Destroy your empire or you?" Claire laughed manically as he let a few shots tear through Arrion's leg.

The heavy man fell, crying out. "Vampire! Come on! You've gotten a cut of all my work! I've never cheated you! Not once!"

"Yeah, we got along great until you decided you wanted my boyfriend in your next movie!" Claire targeted the other leg.

"So, uh, can we make a deal?" Tony said weakly. "I'll help you look for the kid. I know Raymund. I got a few ideas where to look."

Boma turned to Claire. "Mr. Leonelli?"

"Hamstring him then he can ride along. We can always throw him in a dumpster, can't we?" Claire replied, eyes wide as he closed in on Arrion.

"No, please. Look I know I've done some horrible things but…" Tony begged.

"Oh boss," Charlie squinted towards him with one eye.

Edmundo kicked the door open and let Giovanni go in first while he covered him.

"Master Claire," Giovanni moved to Claire's side. "Put those away. We gotta find Daisuke."

"What's the hurry?" Claire asked, not about to give up his grenades. "These fuckers killed him and stuffed him in some dumpster."

Giovanni looked around desperately for some sort of confirmation. Seeing Romeo's face was enough. "C'mon Master Claire. Let's get outta here. Mitchal has the car waiting. We can be back to the casino in no time."

"We're just in the way." Romeo led Charlie out the door passing Edmundo he spoke quietly. "No one should have to have so little time together before they lose each other. Makes you wonder why. I mean Dais was such a good kid. He deserved better."

"Romy? You serious? It's true?" Kenny relaxed his gun. "Here let me help you. They'll do what they need to."

"Shouldn't we stop…" Romeo weakly tried to protest.

"What would you do if you were Leonelli? All the money, all the power you could want. And it means nothing right now. We're looking the other way. Besides, if I stay I'll fill the guy with holes."

"I'm not going back without Dice." Claire said softly. "Hurry up with him, Boma!" he called over his shoulder. "Go help him, Giovanni. I don't want that scum to bleed all over my upholstery." He released the grenades into Giovanni's care. "Don't lose those. I'll be done here shortly."

He retrieved the second gun and opened fire, emptying both clips into Arrion's body, laughing the entire time.

'


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: In a Different Light AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J RATING: NC-17 WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them. 

Chapter 19

"Those fit okay?"

He still couldn't remember what he'd done to get in the dumpster but at least he was breathing. Luckily the first person to come across him had been a fellow professional not a cop or a customer who thought he could get something for nothing.

"Hey," a shaggy red head popped in the doorway. "You never did tell me your name. Or can't you remember that either?"

"Aura," the older, formerly blonde man stated as he finished brushing out his recently dyed black hair. Whatever had been in his hair and he really didn't want to think about what it had been, had faded his natural color in places. He needed money and wasn't going to get his asking price with a mess like that. Some with the clothes he'd been wearing. They'd been destroyed.

"Well, that's something. And I wouldn't worry, you're not going to have any trouble out there. That look is flawless."

Appraising himself in the mirror, Aura nodded. "I like the dark purple leather pants but instead of this boring top," he pulled off the mock turtleneck as he spoke. "Let me show you a trick. Got some scissors?"

"Uh, ok. I'm still kinda new to this sort of… so…" the red head handed over a pair of scissors.

Aura cut the high collar off and half the shirt's length. He put it back on and let the much smaller garment hang off one shoulder. "See, in this business you need to almost go so far as to give them a free show. You'll make a lot more if you are already near naked in their mind. Then they can't wait to get their meaty hands on you or their greasy cocks in you."

"You make it all so romantic," his benefactor muttered, watching him grab up a fake rhinestone belt.

Aura positioned the belt to practically point to his ass. "The idea is to get them thinking about what a hot fuck you are before you offer."

"Giovanni," Clair said softly as he leaned forward from the back seat, poking his head between Giovanni and Mitchal. Ian sat in back, his gun casually trained on Charlie. Tony wouldn't fit in the back with the rest of them, so they'd stuffed him in the trunk. Boma, Romeo and Edmundo had set off on their own search for Daisuke. "Giovanni," Clair repeated insistently.

"What is it, Master Clair?" Giovanni spoke but his eyes never stopped scouring the sides of the street.

"I need some. I know you have it," the Vampire's face was drawn tight, his eyes rimmed with red from unshed tears and underscored with dark marks of exhaustion.

"Master Clair," Giovanni started, glancing quickly at Mitchal and Ian for help.

Mitchal kept one hand steady on the wheel, his other reached over and gave Giovanni's leg a quick squeeze. It was a gesture of support and deference. He wasn't sure what he would do, but if anyone could make the right choice about whether or not to give Clair the drugs he craved, it would be Giovanni.

"Not right now, Master Clair," Giovanni said softly. "After we find him, ok?"

"No, not okay," Clair grabbed Giovanni's shoulder. "I'm the fucking Vampire and if I say I want it, it is your duty to give it to me!" Clair sat back in the seat, glaring out the window. "Isn't that why my father picked you out of the garbage?"

Giovanni didn't flinch though the words hurt. "I suppose it is, Master Clair," he muttered. "Turn here, Mitchal."

Mitchal turned his head after he turned the car. Sad eyes moved from Ian to Clair. "Master Clair, you're angry and that's understandable. But that's no reason to say such horrible things." He finished softly. "Do you want to go check it out or stay in the car, sir? We'll go or if you want to have a moment alone, we can wait."

As the car stopped, a frantic pounding could be heard from the trunk.

"Shut up, you tubby bastard!" Clair yelled as he got out of the car and banged on the trunk. "I swear I can still shoot you!" He stood, trying not to let his pained arm and shoulder slow him down. "Stay here. I'll just be a minute."

"Is he going to be alright?" Charlie suddenly asked Ian. "I'm sure this is where Raymund brought the guy. If he's really like in love with the guy should you just let him go?"

Of course, the dumpster didn't have what Clair was dreading. In fact the only sign anyone had been there was a leather thigh high boot. The one Aura had left behind with the broken heel.

From across the street, Aura poked his new young friend. "Look at that car. You want it?"

Shaking his red head the younger boy said, "no pal, you need it more than I do."

"Appreciate it." Aura gave a little wave as he crossed the street. He began a not so subtle walk towards but not too close to the red sports car.

"Might not even be a body," Charlie was saying. "Out here they don't like the cops popping in unexpected. Those whores are ruthless. Might have ransacked the body and threw it in the sewer for the rats."

The cold barrel of Ian's gun pressed firmly into the soft flesh just under Charlie's chin. "Don't say things like that out loud." He warned.

Clair turned back slowly, his uninjured arm reaching behind his back for his gun. "You said this was the place…" He took a menacing step towards the car, his face a frightening sight. Pain, anger and desperation contorted his features as he stared at Charlie.

"It was, Mr. Vampire, I swear!" Charlie was sweating now, fearing the worst. "Uh…" He stumbled over his words. "Was there, you know, anything that might confirm that he'd been there earlier?"

Aura had a cigarette in hand and was approaching the car in the guise of needing a light. Upon seeing the spectacle, he decided against it. Though he was torn. The one guy holding the gun was neatly dressed. Guns could mean worthless thugs. Guns and fine suits meant money.

"A boot," Clair growled. "But no proof it's his." He leaned into the car, waving his gun casually. "Are you certain this is the place, Charlie? You aren't just trying to avoid being shot, are you?" Clair asked, far too sweetly.

"Master Clair," Giovanni spoke, reaching out to still Claire's arm. "Let's just go back to the casino. I'll call Boma and Diasuke's cop friends…" Clair gave Giovanni a cold look that made the bodyguard wonder if he was going to shot him next.

"If it was red, sir," Charlie swallowed hard. "It's part of the get-up Raymund put him in after he OD-ed."

Another not quite as expensive looking car pulled up behind Claire's.

"Hey, chickie, need a sugar daddy?" An attractively dressed if not so attractive looking man called out to Aura.

Smelling money, Aura called back as he abandoned his first mark. "That depends. I'm not going cheap but I'll do just about anything or let you if the price interests me, honey."

Clair's head shot out of the car and he stared at the streetwalker. "Dice?" he dropped his gun in Giovanni's lap and took a couple steps towards him. "Diasuke?" He called out, wondering if his ears were starting to play tricks on him.

"Master Clair?" Giovanni got out of the car, worried that the Vampire was starting to go off the deep end.

"Well," Aura set a tantalizing hand on his hip. "You're prettier than him. Sure, honey, if the price is right you can call me Diasuke."

Clair's hands rose up to push the black hair away from his face. "You…" he stared, unbelieving at the face. "Dice, don't you recognize me?"

"Honey, if you had a bad break-up or something, I can make you forget." Aura had no idea who the guy was but there was something undeniably magnetic about him. "How about we go somewhere. I'll be really good to you." He ran a finger over Claire's lip ring. "Or maybe you want to be really nasty to me?" 


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 20

Closing his eyes, Clair half-turned to Giovanni. "Leave those two here." He took hold of Aura's arm. "And," he looked at Mitchal as he climbed into the car. "Take us back to the Casino."

"Ohh, the Casino," Aura purred. "Guess you want to show me a really good time." His hand slid down and lightly touched Clair's crotch indicating he meant to give him a hand job in the car if he were so inclined. "That's not necessary. Maybe we can have a go at the slots," he bit Clair's ear and whispered, "after you have a go at mine."

Clair reluctantly removed Aura's hand from his crotch and waited while Giovanni and Ian unloaded Tony from the trunk. Ian's head appeared in the window. "What should we do with them, Master Clair?"

"Just leave them I want to get home," Clair replied, eyes not leaving Aura.

Ian's eyes scanned the man with Clair and indicated to Mitchal that he should join them. "This'll only take a couple minutes, Master Clair."

"What do you think, Ian?" Giovanni asked as he wrestled Tony out of the trunk.

"Don't know. Except for the black hair, it looks like him, but…" He shrugged and moved to help Giovanni.

"Mater Clair," Mitchal asked as gentle as he could. "Who's your new friend?" He started the car but could do little to hide his worry. "I'm not sure he's the company you need right now. You need to deal with Diasuke's death." There he said it because Giovanni wouldn't or couldn't.

"Mitchal," Clair leaned up to talk softly to the man. "Look at him. It is Dice. He's not dead. He just can't remember me right now. But I'll fix that. I'll remind him. Take us back to the Casino and you'll see. He'll remember." The Vampire had a crazed tone to his voice and his eyes were wide, pleading with Mitchal to understand him.

Mitchal sighed. "If you say so but wasn't Diasuke a blonde?"

Aura didn't want to lose this mark. "Actually, I can dye it back if you want. I was just trying something new. Mine comes from a bottle. Can't you tell, sweetie? I doubt that orange is natural."

Mitchal slapped away Aura's hand twirling his curls. "You aren't helping." Of course, the body guard reminded himself, the prostitute just wanted to help himself to Clair's money. He closed his eyes as he heard Giovanni and Ian return to the car. When had he become so cynical. Usually he gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was Dais. That was the romantic view. The view he wanted to take.

"Let him be," Clair drew Aura back. "Mitchal's touchy about his pretty hair." He idly stroked the other man's hair. "I liked you better blonde," he said softly.

Ian and Giovanni exchanged concerned glances as they got in.

"Let's get going, Mitchal," Ian said tersely as he settled into the front seat. Giovanni had taken the back seat, trapping Aura between himself and Clair. The older man looked extremely unhappy as he fished out his cell phone and dialed.

"Your friend's a bit uptight." Aura commented wishing the bigger man had sat up front. "Kind of cramping my style." He looked at Giovanni with distaste. Finally, he threw a leather clad leg over Giovanni and leaned back into Clair's lap. He undid the buckle on his pants and attempted to guide Clair's hand to doing more.

Giovanni pushed Aura's leg off him and gave Clair a chilling look. "Master Clair, maybe we should find you a more appropriate way to relieve your…suffering." He drew out a slim case from the inside of his jacket.

"Later, Giovanni." He was busy petting Aura's bared belly and seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Yeah, later, Giovanni. I'm all the drug he needs." Aura replaced his leg enjoying Clair's touch. "So, baby, you got a room at this casino or what? Must be friends with Judoh's Vampire cause he's got the only casino in town."

Clair smiled. "A nice suite, yeah." He answered. He had to play along for a while. Until he figured out what he was going to do. "How much would it cost me to keep you all weekend?"

"For you, honey, I'm willing to negotiate the price on Monday morning." It occurred to Aura this would be a place to stay that wasn't the street plus who knew what he could get out of this guy. Not to mention the guy was way too hot to pay for it…unless the guy was a real freak. "If that's not too much of a risk for you." He had to feel him out. There was the question of how his boyfriend had wound up dead after all.

Clair grinned, " No such thing as too much," he laughed as he drew Aura up closer. "The only catch is you can't leave my rooms alone." He teased Aura's lips with his finger. "Sound fair?"

Aura drew the finger in a little and traced his tongue over it. He was only half joking when he finally said, "Fair enough, just promise me these rooms of yours don't have bars in the windows or anything."

For a flicker of a moment, Mitchal worried for the whore's well-being as well.

Clair grinned. "No bars on the windows. And no shackles on the bed…yet."

"Yet, huh? Guess I'll have to be just awful to earn those." Aura found flirting with this guy too easy.

Mitchal noticed Ian's face. "Was Daisuke that playful?" He asked under his breath. "Cause damn that sounded like him."

Ian nodded, and glanced back, unable to avoid seeing an angry Giovanni. Then he turned back to staring at the road. "It's kinda creepy."

"Hope we get there soon, honey." A devil of a smile. "And I'm pretty sure you do too."

"Though I think," Mitchal said only to Ian, "The boss might try to make him disappear if Master Clair turns his back on him, if you know what I mean."

"Wasn't that always a concern?" Ian replied.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 21

Clair shooed his bodyguards as he led Aura into the hall that lead to the elevator to his private rooms on the top floor of the casino. "You hungry?" He asked as they waited for the elevator. He paused and grinned. "I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"It just makes you more adorable, baby." Aura flipped away a blue strand of hair that had fallen in Clair's face. "Is the food good here?" Aura couldn't remember his last meal. His eyes flitted to the floor somewhat embarrassed by his lack of self-sufficiency. "We could have some brought up in a little while, maybe."

"The food's first rate," Clair said in his off-handed 'I am the Vampire, I own the world' tone. "I only hire the best." He stepped into the elevator and slid open a small panel. Pressing his thumb onto the scanner beneath, the lighted panel sprung to life, saying "PRIVATE FLOORS- - ACCESS GRANTED."

"You only hire the best?" Aura blinked away his shock. "Well, aren't you full of surprises? Oh well, guess I can let you spoil me rotten for the weekend AND pay me. So," he leaned against the back of the elevator every movement pure mischief. "How about I start earning some of this royal treatment?"

"You really aren't that different," Clair muttered, moving to stand in front of Aura. "So, what exactly can you do to earn your keep? AND the ungodly amount of money you're gonna charge me come Monday morning?"

Using both hands, Aura rolled Clair's shirt up to expose his belly button as he slowly bent his luxuriously long legs so he could brush first his lips then his tongue along the Vampire's lower abs, paying special attention to any place that dipped slightly, knowing it would be sensitive.

Shuddering, Clair leaned forward, using his good arm to hold himself up as his injured one found Aura's soft dyed hair and softly started to pet him. He closed his eyes and imagined that his fingers were running through wild sunshine yellow hair. Clair drew a deep breath and laid his head against his arm, barely holding himself up.

"Mmm… Dice… My Daisuke," he moaned as the heat from Aura's lips spread through his body.

I wish I were this Daisuke guy, Aura thought as he undid Clair's pants. One hand reached up to play with a nipple. Purring loud enough to be heard, Aura cautioned, "you should find something to lean on, baby. Once I start sucking you off, you'll need it."

"Clair," he said, turning to lean against the wall. "My name is Clair. Not baby or honey or anything else." He took a moment to look into the other man's face. He closed his eyes for a moment. It was Daisuke's face, yet not Daisuke. He couldn't deal with that right now.

"Clair," Aura breathed out in a practiced whispered prayer. He slid Clair's pants down as the younger man shifted. He looked up to meet Clair's eyes as he said "Clair" again with soft hunger. Then he set himself to work with slinky movements, his mouth greedily closing over Clair's cock. Digging into his bag of tricks, he began to suck and tongue the Vampire's balls as if he were assaulting a mouth with a desperate kiss.

"When you want to please a man," some demanding client had informed him after a severe beating. "Don't think about his cock when you suck him off. I want you to imagine my cock is your lover's mouth that you are desperate to kiss."

Pictures he couldn't grasp flashed by. A smoky bar. No, it was a club. Being pinned against a wall, his mouth being deliciously violated with a kiss he couldn't live without. If only he could remember who made him feel like that. Using the scattered memories, he continued to give Clair his own form of pleasure.

Clair's whole world went fuzzy, the sensations overwhelming his mind. The sheer force of the raw need that filled him would have been frightening if he had been allowed to dwell on it. But there was no room for thought as he sank his fingers into Aura's hair and let him do what he was obviously so good at.

He didn't want to give him too much. Nor did Aura want to be seen as a one trick pony. He wanted to reel the younger man in. Some sloppy tongue and strong nips along Clair's shaft, a few teasing breaths and… Break the grip on his hair and back away. Stay totally seductive but frustratingly off limits. That was the way to go.

He pressed a few buttons on the elevator so they'd stop at various floors. Then with a gleam of a smile, he stood in front of the doors and began to peel out of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Clair demanded, eyes snapping open and glaring at Aura. He grinned, seeing the lit up buttons and the start of a drawn out strip tease. "I'm taking a grand off your final price for every person who sees you." He threatened, eyes narrowing as he stared at the whore who looked so much like his Daisuke.

"We'll see," Aura began to touch himself in the most innocent of ways. Hands just running the length of his body. This got more and more frenzied and more and more obscene as the whore turned as the elevator door opened. He bent over reaching one hand over his back, one under his leg so he could mock finger his own ass over the supple leather for Clair's viewing pleasure.

Fortunately, this floor was empty but the open door made Clair painfully aware of his own exposure. Taking a moment to put himself to rights, he stepped forward one hand falling roughly onto Aura's ass. "You will have to be taught manners fitting your role, aren't you?"

"My role?" Aura began to grind his ass in reaction to Clair's hand. "Is to be a sexy showpiece that lets himself be fucked anywhere, anyway his buyer wishes," he challenged. "Therefore, my manners suck. It's not my fault I'm not ashamed of that."

"We'll work on that," Clair promised. "And we'll work on making sure that your clientele consists of just one very spoiled little rich boy." He leaned over to lick the back of Aura's neck.

"Well, I guess there are worse things you could spend your money on." Aura faltered for a moment as the door opened again and every hair on the back of his neck raised when Clair's tongue made contact. By chance, it was another empty floor.

Clair's good arm slid around Aura's waist, pulling him back against his chest. The Vampire found the tender place under Aura's ear and began a lazy teasing with his tongue and hot breath.

He's different. That was a dangerous thought. Attractive or no, all buyers were the same. All buyers want one thing. Aura knew that but still he wanted to buy into the fantasy of love. "Let me be Daisuke for you, Clair." It wasn't a tease or a ploy. The streetwalker wanted more, wanted to be more.

"You're an idiot if you believe yourself to be anything else," Claire muttered, his hands teasing Aura's chest, his injured arm not moving too far from the waist of his pants. The wounds were starting to ache again. He needed to get to his rooms and the painkillers there.

"That feels so good, Clair." Aura let the illusion wash over him. "I can tell you're hurting though or I'm sure you'd have done something about this." He grabbed and led Clair's hand to his groin. Then he used Clair's hand to give himself a slight bit of relief.

Clair's fingers clenched as Aura pulled on his injured arm. "Let go," he hissed through his teeth. The sudden jab of pain was blurring his vision, making Clair cling with his good arm.

Aura did so quickly as if Clair had burned him. Suddenly, Clair felt a whole lot heavier as he leaned on him. "Hey, hun. You're not gonna die on me or nothing, are you?"

"No," Clair pulled away and returned to leaning against the wall. "I'm not going to die. Not yet, anyway." He drew in a deep breath. "It's just a flesh wound that still tender."

Aura moved quickly, unbuttoning Clair's shirt before he could protest. "Tender? It looks fresh. Clair, did you get shot tonight? What business do you have picking up whores? You should be in bed or something." He looked it over. "If that had been a little more to the right, you'd never use that arm again. How the hell do I know that? Never mind. Maybe you should rest. I'll take a rain check, sweetie."

Clair's hand moved to cover Aura's mouth. "Not another word about it. Do you understand?" He glared darkly at Aura. "It'll heal. And once I get to my rooms and get something for the pain, we'll get on about our plans. Is that clear?"

Aura nodded, eyes locking with Clair's. "Sure, honey. Whatever you want," came out kind of muffled behind Clair's hand.

"Good boy," Clair removed his hand, replacing it with a hungry mouth.

The elevator stopped at the Vampire's floor, patiently holding the door open. After a few long minutes, it began to beep. Reluctantly, Aura broke the kiss. "I think that's us. Do you need a…" He stopped himself. "Lead the way."

Clair pushed past Aura and headed out into the corridor that wound its way through the myriad of offices & vault rooms to end finally with the Vampire's private rooms. Another thumbprint panel and they entered the luxurious rooms.

"Wait out here," Clair ordered, heading for the bathroom and his stash of drugs.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Aura murmured, stretching out on a comfy but slightly too short lounge, his feet dangling over the end.

Pausing inside the bathroom, Clair took several long deep breaths before rummaging through his cabinet for the strongest stuff he had. Three pills and a vial of blue goo later, he headed out to finish what he had started with the whore. With Daisuke.

Hearing him approach, Aura called from where he was comfortably perched. "Better now? If not, I can wait while you take a nap. Hell, I could just fall asleep right here. Your bed must be sweet."

"Better than that cot you call a bed," Clair replied, standing over Aura, violet eyes looking a little crazed. "But we'll get to the bed soon enough."

He leaned down and kissed Aura, his hands finding firm hold on the whore's dyed hair.


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

Chapter 22

Clair leaned down and kissed Aura, his hands finding firm hold in the whore's dyed hair. He used the leverage to pull Aura up into a sitting position. Noting the sudden change in Clair but not caring, Aura surrendered to this kiss. This time. His hands came up reacting to the staggering kiss by tracing up and down Clair's arms.

Pulling back and laughing, Clair dropped Aura back down on the lounge. He ran his hands over the bared flesh of his chest and set to work on removing the whore's leather pants.

Trying to be helpful instead of recoiling or cumming (he couldn't decide which) from Clair's laugh, Aura said simply, "they snap up the side, you know."

"Yes, I can see that," Clair produced a thin switchblade, flicking it open expertly. "But this will be so much more earthily pleasing." He grinned evilly, sliding the blade beneath the waistband of Aura's pants. "Don't twitch."

"This is me not twitching," Aura responded, barely keeping his voice or himself steady.

"Good boy," Clair's hand moved slowly, the blade cutting the leather smoothly. The leather curled away, revealing smooth white flesh ever so slowly.

"You know," Aura murmured, doing his best to be a smart ass. "Those aren't even mine." Just don't let him slip with that knife or I'll have to find a new line of work. "So, you sure you're up for this, honey? A lot of drugs can make a cock, even a hot one like yours, useless."

"I just turned 19 and come from a mostly Italian bloodline," Clair grinned, pausing with the switchblade. "It'd take a hell of a lot of drugs to slow me or my cock down."

"Then could you hurry up with that before your hungry Italian cock makes you twitch." Aura grumbled. He could feel the chill of the blade, one heartbeat away from his skin.

"Rushing makes sloppy work," Clair replied, returning to his torturously slow work. He got by Aura's cock without slipping and continued down his leg, quite intent on slicing away the entirety of the leather.

He's almost done. And then he'll have the crazy out of his system. "So what happens when you get done there?" Damn do I sound nervous. I'll die if he laughs again, I swear.

Clair finished with the leg of the pants and rose up, flicking the switchblade open and closed again. He grinned and shrugged with his one uninjured shoulder. "Guess you'll see, won't you, _honey_?"

Aura couldn't help but shiver. He'd already acknowledged his attraction to Clair but the more intense it got, the more he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. He moved to prop himself up and gain a little leverage. "You know, that sounds more like something I should say."

The grin widened as Clair took up Aura's still clothed leg and rested it on his shoulder. He flicked the switchblade open and his grin widened even more. He slid the blade into the cuff of Aura's pants at the back of his ankle. The grin exploded into near maniacal laughter.

You never show them you're afraid, Aura recited the mantra he'd learned long ago. If you show no fear the customer is still just money you can decide you want or not. You can always walk away. "Do you really think wielding sharp objects and laughing like a maniac is getting me in the mood, baby?" Ok, the crazy is not going away. So, we'll try to talk him down.

"It's working for me," Clair started to cut the leather, working his way up the back of Aura's leg. "And isn't that the important part?"

"Gee, wonder if that's why he left you." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Strangest part was he wasn't just being a smart ass. He naturally felt like this was the way Clair and he should speak to one another.

Clair's eyes narrowed and he paused in his cutting. "Maybe." He flicked his wrist and made a shallow slice along the back of Aura's knee, barely breaking the skin. "But there might be other reasons."

"You slipped." In a quick display of flexibility and strength, Aura brought his leg out of Clair's grip, over his head and onto the other shoulder. He pushed Clair's head with it, knocking the vampire onto his side. He then brought his legs to his chest and rocked into a sitting position. "And at no point did you mention bloodshed as a possibility. Better calm down, sweetie. Or I'm walking." There, he'd stood his ground and didn't sound at all intimidated.

"Maybe you should be running," Clair laughed as he righted himself and crawled towards Aura. "Or isn't that possible in those shoes?" He ran his hands up Aura's thighs, one hand caressing soft leather, the other bare flesh.

"See, now that's better. More of that," Aura said softly. "You can be very sexy when you want to, you know."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Clair bent to lick to crease at the top of Aura's legs. "I'll be back to scary, crazy Vampire before you know it." He swirled his tongue over Aura's hip.

"Well, that has its merits, too," Aura cooed. "Can't a guy like it both ways?" he used subtle movements to encourage Clair's tongue.

"In my experience, guys usually prefer one way or the other. I guess, though, you're a dirty little whore who doesn't care as long as you're getting some," Clair laughed. "But I, on the other hand, know exactly what I want." One hand slid under Aura to tease his opening. "I suggest you get used to not being on top ever again."

"Well, I did say I like it BOTH ways." Aura moved closer to Clair's hand. "That means I can be a very accommodating bottom. But never again? You'd have to pay an awful lot to get exclusive property rights." Aura had the smirk of a businessman who just completed a hostile take over. "Very pricey, and I have to like how you do it, of course."

"I'm obscenely rich," Clair reminded him, both hands moving to cup his ass. "And even more talented," he promised before capturing Aura's mouth in a kiss that implied what he intended for Aura's ass.

Aura wasn't going to let his tongue just go limp. He flicked it over Clair's invasive one, enjoying every clash and stroke. Clair drew Aura to his chest. Behind the shutters of his eyelids, he imagined he was kissing Daisuke. It was like that. A battle of tongues and wills that he would eventually win. And reap the spoils of his victory, he thought, cock straining to get on to that part.

The kiss wasn't enough. Aura rushed to let fingertips then palms feel the heat and texture of Clair's skin. He wanted to do a little taking of his own before he would oh so willingly give in to whatever Clair wanted. "Claire," he seductively prayed. "Don't ever let me forget tonight."

Smirking lips closed over the soft flesh of Aura's earlobe. "Never," he hissed. "You'll remember every moment."

Aura's smile turned peaceful before it curled into pleasure. Somehow, that made it better. Somehow, it made him feel safe. "And forget everyone and everything else before this?"

"Except me. You'll remember me," Clair promised as he started working the ruined pants off Aura's body.

"I want to," came Aura's cryptic response as he turned over on his belly to help with the process and further entice Clair.


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: In a Different Light

AUTHOR: Tal & Thorn Heat Guy J

RATING: NC-17

WARNINGS: Yaoi, BDSM, some Non-con in later chapters, Blatant Drug use, violence (both sexual and non-sexual)

SUMMARY: Clair Leonelli is targeted by a sniper & Daisuke is called in to act a bodyguard for him. Main Pairing Clair X Daisuke. Some others implied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after Dais and Clair face off on top of the Vita building, but before Episode #16 (Target). Liberties were taken with characters' pasts but with only 26 episodes total we believe there is room for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making any money off them.

LINK: 23

The switchblade was working its way over the last bits of leather, exposing Aura's body from waist to calves completely. Clair's hand ran over Aura's smooth skin and he leaned down to lick the blood oozing from the nick on Aura's leg.

"You know, I really thought 'Vampire' was just a title." Aura breathed in and out slowly. The cut stung ever so little but so did a needle before it delivered the high it promised.

Clair made a non-committal sound as he ran his tongue up the back of Aura's thigh, smearing a thin trail of blood along the pale flesh. Without warning, his tongue pushed into Aura's opening, shamelessly invading.

"Mmmmm." Aura's whole body joined in the effort of encouraging Clair's wet tongue. "Now that's hot, honey." Arching to beg for more, something in his mind flickered. A passing thought, really. But crazy strong. He was finally alone with his Clair. Finally safe. Safe? How could this be safe? Aura quickly reminded himself that he needed to keep his wits not get all mushy and comfortable.

Pulling away with the same suddenness that he had attacked with, Clair ordered darkly, "roll over and look at me." He felt his cock resume its insistant straining. The raw need was making his head swim and Clair wasn't sure how much longer he could control his need to fuck that hot ass the prostitute was so proudly displaying.

A slight whimper accompanied his move to obey. He'd wanted it to last a lot longer, maybe getting more frenzied. But if the client still had that much self-control, so could he. He gasped as he took in the power of Clair's gaze. They revealed insanity and lust even as they provided a barrier for the raging emotion behind them. They made him dizzy and the words "anything you want, Clair" escaped his lips. "Everything you want…" As he spoke his hand slid down the length of Clair's body. "Let that be everything I am. All that I am."

Clair grinned. "You say that like you had any other choice." One arm scooped Aura up and clutched him tightly as Clair assaulted his mouth as viiolently as he had his ass. The Vampire's mind was getting confused. This was Dice and he wanted to love him. But this was just a whore, made to be fucked and forgotten. This man in his arms was both. He was everything. The internal battle kept Clair's focus spinning. He couldn't grasp what was real and what was his imagination. He hands squeezed Aura tightly, hard enough to leave bruises.

He's a loose cannon, little boy. Aura tried to keep himself sharp. His every touch is filled with desperation to sculpt your body into his dead lovers. He maybe shouldn't have agreed to this. Still, he wanted it all. From a quiet darkness, he could feel his own soul moving further and further from his body into a world of something akin to pain but much more like terror. Clair was the only thing between him and that. The pain and fear Clair could provide would bring him back. Aura and Daisuke began an internal war for supremacy. They both wanted Clair.

"Mine," Clair breathed, breaking the intense kiss. "You are mine." He dropped Aura back onto the bed and kept his intense gaze on him as he undid the buttons on his shirt then set to work on his pants. "Dice. Daisuke. Mine." Clair's hand, now done with his pants, seized Aura's leg and drew it up to brace against his uninjured shoulder. "And I will no allow you to just forget that any longer."

Aura started to remind him that he was only his as long as he choose to be. Daisuke tried to think of something to connect himself to Clair past body and Aura's overbearing nature. He reached up and touched where he wasn't sure if would still be. The necklace he'd given on loan. He'd wanted to say "for luck, remember?" But Aura spoke before Daisuke could. "Fine, honey. Give me all you got!"

"Clair," he said firmly, his fingers clawing Aura's leg as he slid closer. Without bothering to actually remove his clothes, Clair positioned himself to fuck the hell out of the little whore. "Not honey. Not baby. Clair." He used his sore arm to guide his cock into the tight hole. Stopping once he had just the tip inside, he leaned forward. "Say it."

"Clair." So much in one word. Aura's defiance. Daisuke's prayers. "Better?"

A cruel hand slapped the underside of Aura's thigh. "Mean it." Clair growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Say it like you always did before."

"How the hell did I say it before?" Aura growled back, his body hungry for cock. "Fuck me Clair. Please." He said as seductively as possible.

One hard, unforgiving thrust was all he got for his trouble. "Don't say it like a nasty little slut." Clair's hand shifted its grip to Aura's thigh. "Say it like Daisuke. Now!"

"I don't know what you want, you crazy little fuck!" Aura was shivering with need. With the awareness and thrill of danger. "Clair don't be cruel. Can't you see how much I want you inside me?"

Lines that were blurry when Clair was in what was best described as his right mind were now nonexistant. "Cruel?" Clair laughed. "I love you, Dice. I want to be with you. And all you want to do is tease me. Play with me." Clair's eyes closed. "It must just be me after all."

Both hands clutched Aura, making it impossible for him to wriggle away. Clair began to thrust, to pound into him as hard as he could. As cruelly as he could manage. Every hurt, every betrayal- real and imagined- being poured into the relentless thrusts.

"No, I—" Aura moaned. Daisuke was dying inside from the pain in Clair's eyes. "It's not just you." He knew it was falling on deaf ears. His body shook from the abrupt, tearing thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. He could take it. He could love it. "Go ahead. Take me apart. Take it out on me. But never say… Never say it's just you."

The fucking stopped suddenly. Clair pulled away, grabbing Aura and brutally rolling him over. He couldn't look at Daisuke's face on a stranger. Wresting the man to his knees, Clair began his assault again. Sweat gathered on his bared chest and Clair shed his shirt, revealing blood soaked bandages. The bullet wound had re-opened and dark blood was overwhelming the thick bandages. Growling deep in his throat, Clair's body shook as he came deep inside Aura. But the release didn't stop him. He barely misses a beat. The violent fucking seemed that it would never end.

Aura wasn't going to let himself be taken completely. Sounds like a beast came from deep in his throat. Screams. Rumbles. Curses. And then he went for shock. He tilted his head a little and spat out the words. "So in the end, you're just going to fuck me and pass out? What a… disappointment… Honey." Then he mumbled. "I might not even charge you."

Two handfuls of hair buried Aura's face in the blankets. "Shut up." Clair smiled, keeping pressure on the back of Aura's head with one hand and using the other to claw at the whore's back and ass not caring about the results of either action.

Aura's struggles became as intense as Clair's abuse. Clair was exerting a lot of pressure and he was just trying not to inhale a mouthful of blanket from his muffled screaming. His hands pounded and clawed at the bed as he spastically tried to get away. Go ahead, Clair. I'll survive though even Dias couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes. It's better than what they did. What they were going to do.

Why? Clair's mind begged for an answer. How did it come to this?

It's come full circle though. All the desperation and need that he was pouring into Aura was the result of all the same emotions that had begun that night on the roof of the Vita building. So many nights of desperate need ending with Clair curled up alone, his spent cock in hand. Practically weeping for what wasn't there. Those led to an insane plot to catch Daisuke. To seduce him. Which in turn led to losing Daisuke entirely and now here he was again. Releasing his lust over and over again, trying to hide the desperate despair that gripped his heart.

The fucking didn't ease. The abuse didn't slow. But Clair was openly crying as he fought to relieve the pressure inside his body.

Daisuke stopped fighting. His hands slid up in front of where Clair was damn near smothering him as his knees collasped. His breathing became rulled by what Clair took and gave. Aura was sliding further from his mind. Fine, little boy, let him kill you. Destroy you. I'm through protecting you.

Clair's hands released Aura's body. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and pulled him up to practically sit in his lap. A few desperate thrusts and Clair came again, his face pressed against Daisuke's back. "Dice," he gasped as all the strength fled his body. Both men fell forward, Clair covering Diasuke possessively.

Clair lay perfectly still, breathing in short, shallow gasps. His thoughts were all tainted with pain, both physical and emotional. He couldn't form a coherant thought. And the last shreds of hope for coherance faded as Clair lost consciousness.

"Clair," Dais breathed. "Clair?" He could feel a thick wetness where Clair's wound had been. His body fought to rest as he moved out from underneath Clair, fearing the worst. He kept saying his name over and over as he rolled the man onto his back. "You've lost so much blood. You're so cold." Normally his first instinct would be to get help but he wasn't fairing that much better than Clair right now. He laid himself over Clair and pulled the blankets up over them both. He kissed Clair's face. He kissed his eyes. His lips. After every kiss he whispered "I love you. I love you."

He wasn't sure how he did it, but Clair extracted himself from Daisuke's sleeping form and made it to the phone to call Giovanni. Leaning against the wall, Clair watched Daisuke sleep while he waited for Giovanni. The bodyguard entered and just about screamed Clair's name. He rushed over to try to hold Clair up.

The Vampire motioned for him to be quiet. "Out there. In the other room." Giovanni nodded and practically carried the bloody, pale young man out to the sitting room where Ian and Mitchal waited.

"Get the first aid kit," Giovanni barked at them. "And call the doctor."

"It isn't him, Giovanni," Clair said weakly. "Even if it is, he doesn't remember me." Clair's eyes slid away from Giovanni's face. "Pay him and let him go…" The pain made Clair pause, gasping for a long minute. "I'm going to the mansion for a while, I think."

"But Master Clair," Giovanni didn't look up at the hands that held the first aide kit. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Don't question me," Clair ordered. He had more to say but the pain in his shoulder silenced him.

Giovanni handed a wad of bills to the man at his elbow. "You heard Master Clair. Pay the whore and get him out of here."

Daisuke awoke. His first thought was shame for falling asleep. Clair could be dead for all he knew. He looked down at his lover's face and knew that he was alone. He sat up holding the blankets over his naked body. Dim light revealed a tall figure in the doorway.

"There's some clothes on the foot of the bed." It was Mitchal. "Go ahead and get dressed."

"But where's-"

"Just get dressed." Mitchal was hating his job right about now.

Not knowing what was going on, Dais got into the clothes someone had brought for him. He walked over to Mitchal noticing as he did the bullet necklace he'd given Clair to protect him sat there. He looked up at Mitchal.

Ian would say just get it over with. Mitchal reached inside his jacket and produced a wad of bills and handed it over to Dais. "Master Clair felt this should be more than enough."

Dais shook as he stared at the wad of money. His eyes shifted but not before Mitchal saw the empty sadness behind the Celestial calm. He turned and walked back to the bed. He set the money next to the bullet necklace and contemplated leaving both. But no, Clair didn't want his wishes of love or protection. He'd gotten what he wanted. He hugged himself through another shiver then picked up his necklace and replaced it on his neck. It felt like ice against his skin. He took the smallest bill, a hundred and walked back to Mitchal. "I don't suppose you'd have a 5?"

Mitchal started. "I can give you a ride somewhere and Master Clair wanted to…"

Dais cut him off. "To what? Pay me? I get that. But 5 will be enough to get a cab back to my place. And sufficient for as cheap a fuck as I was. You know what, never mind. I'll walk." He dropped the money in Mitchell's hand. "For your trouble."

"But you still love him. I can…"

"Tell him I hope he got what he paid for." Daisuke walked away, weak but determined, to the elevator.

END

AUTHOR'S END NOTES:

(as delivered from our fortified writing nook, in an unspecified corner of our unspecified apartment)

Well, finally it's done. And no, it wasn't a happy ending. We never promise one of those. But they really couldn't get together here and hold the story continuallity together. Just watch the 2nd half of the series and see what I mean. There's an unexplained closeness between Clair and Dias that we exploited for our little story.

But other than the unpleasant ending, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing this little bit of demented joy.

Please leave a review or Email us to let us know.

Also, visit our website ( where we will be posting updates about our original boy's love novels due out some time soon. We just have to finish editing. (Never fear, this tale's editor Tal has been replaced by a real editor, so it won't take 3 years to get to the end of the first book. We promise!) Also, you can see some of Thorn's art on our site.


End file.
